Senior Year and the Drama Life Brings
by pinklebutterfly
Summary: Trory AU!Secret past, school camp, performing arts-singing & dancing, limo boys and rich kids
1. Secret Agents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Gilmore Girls or it's characters.**

**(A/N: **I know this might seem like some typical story but i'm going to try and make it as different as i can while keeping a somewhat typical storyline. It is AU and is definitely a Trory although I will include other characters as well as the limo boys and my own mad up ones, but everything will be explained as I go along. It will probably be a pretty long story and take me forever because I want to make it though all of senior year, and I am from Australia so I'm sorry for any inaccurate facts. This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory yelled as soon as she entered the crapshack, "Coffee!" she pleaded,

"Long time no see, oh daughter of mine!" Lorelai cried out to her daughter dramatically throwing her arms into the air as she ran towards Rory and engulfed her in a bear hug, Rory rolled her eyes and made a somewhat growl,

"Stop being such a drama queen mom,"

"Hey you started the drama act one as soon as you entered the door,"

"You more than likely would of done that anyway even if I hadn't been first to issue our drama phase,"

"True, but it really has been like forever," Lorelai mimicked in a stereotyped bimbo voice,

"I only went to school, you saw me this morning," Rory sighed impatiently; Lorelai frowned, threw some shoes on, grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her out the house and towards Luke's. As they were walking,

"Smart daughter goes to hell, first day back might I add, she is in obvious need of coffee, me being the good mommy I am, takes daughter to best coffee known to Gilmore Girls, possibly the best on this planet," They enter Luke's, "Luke! Luke! Luke!" Lorelai calls out; Luke looks up and shakes his head,

"The caffeine is out to kill you, go home and save what's left of yourselves… your too far gone save Rory, the poor kid," Luke mutters the last bit under his breath, Lorelai stuck her tongue out, pulled up a seat and sent a pointed look to Rory, Rory goes up to the counter and with her special doe-eyed pout pleaded to Luke,

" Luke pleeeassssee, I desperately need my coffee fix after coming home from hell which happened to be extra hellish today, so screw the whole Rory can still be saved thingy because we all know that it ain't gonna happen, and mom needs coffee to keep her somewhat calm while I inform her of my extra hellish day at hell and without coffee she is more likely to make a big commotion in your peaceful, quiet diner, come on Luke think of the diner," she quickly ranted without changing her innocent expression, Luke sighed in defeat as he filled their coffee while Rory smiled brightly.

"Ooooo daughter of mine I taught you well, maybe too well, hmmmm… oh well it got me the sacred liquid, commonly referred to as coffee therefore I ain't complaining," when Rory didn't bother replying Lorelai figure Rory must have been honest when she said Chilton was really bad today, "What's got you all lost in the forest hun?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Rory stands up and starts pacing,

"Besides Tristan being his extra cocky, annoying self today, Paris is now giving me the cold shoulder and I thought we had formed some kind of truce at the end of last year- and why not give the already dead rat some extra poison by having to go to hell's annual senior year camping trip, it is only the first day back and I am already feeling like I'm going to explode-"

"Ror! Slow down," Lorelai cut her daughter's rant calmly, Rory stopped pacing and looked up at her mother before sighing and returning to her original seat, she takes a deep breath,

"Mom, how am I going to survive this year?"

"Hmmm, I don't know exactly how you're going to go about it hun, but I do know you will make it through the year alive," Lorelai and Rory locked eyes before collapsing into a fit of giggles, "Okay, that sounded like such a movie line, when you woke up this morning did you know that we were going to be so dramatic today?"

"Mom, it was bound to happen some day, we watch a lot of movies, but I didn't know we were gonna have the whole 'going on a dangerous adventure' act while talking about Chilton,"

"How could you not? Chilton is like some wild jungle filled with wild animals and wild situations and wild places,"

"Oh, you're right, I mean there are some wild animals there that spend so much time on grooming, just like monkeys, and that gym equipment is pretty wild and dangerous," Rory replied to her mother's statement,

"So, your mission shall you choose to accept it or not is to make it out of the jungle alive?"

"Well….yeah I suppose,"

"I'm sorry but did I just hear something?"

"I mean Mom, yes Mom," Rory saluted,

"That's what I thought, so first we have Tristan DuGray a.k.a. king of the jungle, objective- keep him in his place and not be seduced by his super hot, super charming Brad Pitt styling ways of attempting to sweep you off your feet, or in other words, don't become one of his many conquests, shut him down every time and avoid him at all costs,"

"Well duh mom,"

"But we all know that you are in denial, he likes you, you like him, he goes through third grade act while you pretend you don't care, when in reality you more than just care, you're scared of being one of the many which doesn't allow you to act on what you really feel, why are you so scared?"

"No more secret agent mission?"

"Eh, I'm over it, now answer the question,"

"Mom there is no denial about feelings, he doesn't like me, he likes annoying me, all he wants is for me to make him more secure of himself by adding my name to his little black book and then he will move on to the next girl who's skirt he hasn't removed,"

"Ha! See, I knew it,"

"What?"

"You didn't deny that you had a thing for him and you sounded disappointed about him moving onto other girls,"

"You're crazy,"

"Maybe so but I also know things, like when not to push a subject _Mary, _so about Paris, talk to her and the camp I'm sure I can manage to get you out of it,"

"Actually I really have to go on the camp thing; it's compulsory and affects our grades and attendance records,"

"Damn, sorry kiddo,"

"I know, also I don't want to have to ask Grandma and Grandpa for the money, them paying for my tuition fee is already too much so we have to get the money from somewhere else," Rory's face dropped at their money dilemma,

"I understand sweets and we both know what that means,"

"We have to go home and visit dad?"

"Yep, home to see you father," Lorelai paused and her eyes glazed over as she was caught in deep thought, "shoot! You're dad is Christopher- we have to see Chris!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes, Rory engulfed her in a tight hug,

"Mom, don't worry, I'll go alone, I know you're not ready for this,"

"It's been a year and I still can't face him," Lorelai sobbed, "And you have your own problems back there, people you don't want to face either,"

"Mom it's okay, I'll go by myself and see dad, after all he still is my father, no one in that society needs to know I'm there I'll stay and the grandparents,"

"Straub and Francine?"

"Yeah, they will understand, we've been writing letters to each other, I know the week we left we had an argument with them the night before, but they were really sorry and I just assured them that we didn't leave over that, I think they know something happened with dad but since that dinner they've been walking on eggshells, too afraid to pry into our affairs,"

"Fair enough, I thought you were still bitter with them, I just cut off all ties with them once we fled,"

"They're still my grandparents, and in a way I feel I can truly depend on them,"

"So you're really fine with going alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine,"

"So you're going this weekend,"

"Are you starting every sentence with so? And yes it will be over this weekend, I'll call and let Grandmother Francine take care of the arrangements, I'll leave Friday after school,"

"I'm sorry for making you go alone; I really love you Rory,"

"I love you too mom," she replied smiling as they broke away from their hug,

"So…?"

"Back to the so's?"

"No! …Movie night?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, but we can't stay up too late, second day of school tomorrow,"

"Oh yay! What fun!" Rory replied sarcastically cheerful,

"Hey! I gave you two coffee, and Rory, you said that it would keep you two from making a scene in my diner and you've been carrying on like a couple of mental patients, you lied," Luke accused as they headed towards the door,

"Actually Luke I said that the coffee would make mom less likely to cause commotion. I made no guarantees or promises," Rory said,

"Yeah and you live in Stars Hollow, which is like a mental clinic anyway except we get to be free range," Lorelai piped up, Luke shook his head as he smiled in amusement as he waved the girls out the diner. Lorelai and Rory returned home for one of their beloved movie nights.


	2. Sometimes They Pik U

**(A/N **i wasn't sure if i would do it...but i did... i actually wrote a second chapter and i'm proud, tristan is actuallin this chapter too! I'm gonna try and update about twice a week from now on, hope that's cool. BTW feel free to review...it would be greatly appreciated ;-D!

* * *

FRIDAY

Tristan sat alone in an empty classroom, the school was void of students this early in the morning, yet he still hid in the classroom just in case some crazy, eager to learn nerd turned up and saw him, that wouldn't go down well with his reputation. To his surprise though the first person he saw entering the school was none other than his 'Mary', Rory Gilmore. He watched her through the classroom window, staying out of her view, he knew this was kind of stalker like but he was somewhat curious to see how she behaved on her own while no one was watching.

Rory entered the halls of Chilton a mess; fortunately it appeared that no one was there yet, she still had her pyjama pants on, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore no makeup. She found out yesterday from Steve, the bus driver that her regular bus would not be in use the next day so she had to take the earlier one, which in her opinion was way too early. She made her way to her locker and opened it in order to use the mirror on the door, she gasped as she saw her reflection.

He never let his intent stare leave her as she looked around to make sure no one was there before she put her skirt on not realising the back of it was tucked up she dropped her pants giving Tristan a great view, something in her inner thigh caught his eye, it looked like a picture possibly a tattoo, but her leg shifted before he could really tell. He did dwell on that thought instead he continued watching her in awe,

'_Who knew Gilmore was a hot pink lace kinda chick?' _he released the breath he didn't know he was holding then raised his head to the ceiling in a silent thankyou to the gods, '_Someone up there must really love me' _by the time he went to look back at her she was gone and he was left in wonder if what he saw was reality or another vision his mind created of her.

At lunch Rory grabbed her tray and found an empty table which she figured was out of the way enough that no one would bother her, she sat her headphones in to block out the rest of the school and opened her book to the marked page. Before she began reading her headphones were removed and a hand roughly grabbed her book and placed it on the opposite side of the table before the person sat down opposite Rory.

"Gilmore! I need to talk to you!," the person demanded,

"Sheesh Paris, we're not in the newsroom, you are allowed to talk like a normal person here," Rory explained as if she were speaking to a three year old, Paris ignored Rory's mocking tone,

"Sorry, but we really need to talk,"

"You've had many chances to talk to me all week but instead you've been a real bitch," Paris winced, not used to hearing Rory so cold and harsh, Rory stood up ready to leave but Paris grabbed both her hands, Rory looked at their joint hands then back up at Paris raising an eyebrow. Paris didn't let her go until she sat back down,

"Please let me explain," she pleaded, Rory sighed and made no sign of leaving so Paris took the hint to continue, "I've been acting like this because…" she looked unsure whether or not to continue, "Well at first I was kind of jealous and mad at you and my therapist advised me to avoid you until I sorted out my inner arguments and then Derek happened and then I realised that you had no control over what was making me feel that way before and honestly I can't stand not having you as a sort of friend and…yeah," Paris blurted out,

"Whoa, okay your gonna have to relax and explain, why were you mad and jealous? What therapist? And what happened with Derek?"

"I was mad and jealous because, let's face it you've done the unthinkable, you turn up in the middles of the last school year and not only caught up with all the work but became my equal at the top of the class and then you got DuGray hooked on you and everyone knew I had a thing for him, I thought you were just another conquest to him and figured that he would pick on some other innocent new girl this year but you're still his Mary,"

"Okay well sorry I did so well at school and sorry that Tristan has a thing for being the bane of my existence," Paris let out a chuckle after Rory's apology,

"You're not sorry, and you shouldn't be. I am though, sorry, that is for treating you the way I have the past couple of days, it's hell sitting alone at a table with Madeline and Louise without someone who can actually talk about something other than the three g's,"

"The three g's?"

"Gossip, Grooming and Guys," Paris answered the disgust in her voice obvious,

"So now that we're like kind of friend's again, who is Derek and what happened with him?"

"Don't worry Gilmore we are friends and nothing happened with Derek, he's the one over there next to Austin," Paris had a dreamy look on her face as she pointed him out across the cafeteria,

"Oh, but you want something to happen?" Paris only blushed in reply, Rory smiled knowingly,

"Oops we skipped a question!" Rory exclaimed,

"Which one?"

"Therapist?"

"Oh yeah, Dr. Griewald, I've been seeing him for a few months now, my mother set me up appointments so that he can help me with my people skills, he does other stuff too,"

"Cool, I've been thinking about seeing a therapist, people have been suggesting that my coffee addiction and incessant rambling are a sign of problems with my mental well-being," Although Rory was joking Paris didn't realise,

"Really? Well here, I'll give you his number," Paris said as she wrote it onto a piece of paper and handed it to an amused Rory.

"How are the two most beautiful female brainiacs of Chilton doing this afternoon?" drawled Tristan with one of his charming smiles that both of the girls seemed immune to, Paris glared,

"Shove it DuGray!" she barked,

"Where?" Tristan replied with a smirk, Paris just ignored him while Rory's eyes twinkled with amusement and he could of sworn he saw her lips twitch as she fought off the urge to smile, though her expression sobered a moment after it began,

"I'm going to the library to check up on some things, it was so not a pleasure DuGray, have a pleasant weekend both of you, and Rory, I expect to see you at our table for lunch Monday," although her words were somewhat nicer than usual her face remained with the signature 'Paris scowl'.

"Was it just me, or was Paris actually polite when she left instead of giving off the whole 'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep' vibe she usually sends out as her parting way"

"Oh, she was definitely polite, forced polite, but polite nonetheless and we have Dr. Griewald to thank for that,"

"The therapist guy?"

"Yep, he's helping her with her people skills, she recommended him to me,"

"For your social skills?"

"No, just my abnormal, mental well-being," Rory put her stuff in her back and stood up, "Well Tristan I think if I leave now this will be the most civilised conversation we've shared and the first time I walk away without wanting to turn back around and shoot you," She smiled and left, but he wasn't letting her exit the conversation so soon so he fell into step with her as she walked through the school,

"I already knew that every time you walk away from me you immediately want to turn back and jump into my arms, no need to add in the shooting thing as a cover-up, I understand completely," Rory rolled her eyes,

"Okay then, not a civilised conversation,"

"It wouldn't be much of a conversation without you admitting you want me,"

"Then I guess it isn't gonna be much of a conversation,"

'_I'll turn it into a conversation alright,' _he thought, "So Mary, know any girls who own lace panties in the colour commonly called hot pink?" he asked casually,

'_Hang on, aren't I wearing a pair like that today?...Could he of?...No way, there was no one around' _Rory wondered but didn't let her face show her worries,

"Why Bibleboy? Had a good lay in the backseat of your car and don't remember which one it was but want a second round?"

"Actually, my cars only a two seater, no back seat and no I was just wondering because that's the kind of panties that turn me on and right now hot pink is calling my name," Rory tried to cover her face with her hair from his view to hide her blush, he didn't mention it, but he noticed and smirked,

"Sorry, I honestly don't know," Rory said, not one of her usual witty comebacks but her mind was disoriented at the moment,

"Come on try and help a friend out here," he prompted trying to get more of a reaction from her,

"What friend?"

"Come on, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Sometimes you pick your friends, sometimes they pick you, and well Mare, I pick you therefore we are friends," Rory froze as a memory entered her mind,

FLASHBACK

_**A tall, handsome teenage boy with brown hair, green eyes and one of those contagious smiles walked to the pool, carrying Rory over his shoulder,**_

"_**Eek! Jay! Put me Down" she screamed struggling to get loose but his grip was too secure, a group of six other teenagers were close behind laughing at the situation, Rory looked at them, "Hey shut up and help me! I've been your friend longer!" they ignored her and continued laughing.**_

"**_Twinkles, you know not to make fun of my Scooby-Doo tie, as Finn says, it hurts the poor dogs feelings, now apologise!" demanded Jay,_**

"_**Not my fault the dog on your tie looks like a donkey in a pile of shit,"**_

"_**That's not an apology, besides it's Scooby and he is a DOG and he is in a pile of CHOCOLATE MOUSSE!" Jay exclaimed and he threw Rory into the pool in her very expensive designer formal wear, she came up sputtering water, she glared at Jay who wore a proud smile,**_

"_**You suck! You're not my friend anymore!"**_

"**_Well sorry but sometimes you pick you friends, sometimes they pick you, and I pick you so it seems like you're stuck with me now," Rory reached up and motioned for him to help her out and he was silly enough to fall for it as she pulled him in as well. Soon enough all eight of the teenagers were in a pool laughing and splashing around in their designer outfits but not caring, just enjoying the moment. _**

Reliving that happy memory brought sad tears to Rory's eyes,

"Rory are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" a concerned Tristan asked, but Rory wasn't registering what he was saying, she ran to the girls bathrooms to get herself back together.

Tristan didn't see her after she ran off but knew they had sixth period together, he looked around the class hopefully and was relieved when he saw her in her usual seat. He took the seat next to her; she didn't even glance in his direction.

When there was only fifteen minutes left of class and she still hadn't acknowledged him he decided to write her a note and reached over and placed it on her desk while the teacher wrote something on the board.

**Hey Ror,**

**I don't what happened before, but if it is something **

**that I did I'm really sorry, is it**

**really that bad having to be my friend?**

**-T**

She gave a small smile as she read the note and wrote back-

**Don't worry, it had nthng 2 do wit u**

**I just relived sum old memories.**

**I actually dnt thnk it would b that bad havin**

**u as a friend, maybe 1 day I'll tell **

**u what about wat I was thinking bout…**

He read the note and was thankful but wondered what she was talking about and whether or not she would ever tell him, before he could write anything back the bell went,

"See you next week Tris," she said as she bolted from the classroom, by the time he left the building he looked at her bust stop but she wasn't there. He shrugged, got in his car and left.

As soon as Rory left she practically ran out and around the corner where the driver her Grandmother Francine hired to take her to the airport was.


	3. Can't Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights concerning gilmore girls.**

**(A/N **This chapter is just about Rory fixing stuff with the Haydens, a couple flashbacks, but I promise lots of Tristan in the chapters to come**)

* * *

**

There was a driver awaiting her arrival at the Californian airport, she was a little disappointed her dad wasn't there, she had emailed him during the week to inform him of her arrival and was sure her grandparents would of also notified him. She didn't let the feeling of disappointment get to her though.

She looked out the car window, watching the familiar streets she once frequently used but now didn't because her father blamed her for an event which caused him to lose his most trusted friend, _'David, dad's best friend, he was such an ass, ruined my life!'_

FLASHBACK

_**Rory was curled in tight ball inside the library,**_

"_**Rory!" an angry voice boomed, she whimpered, scared, 'why was her dad sounding angry, he was supposed to be here comforting her', her mom was on a business trip in Australia at the time, he found her, "I always knew you would grow into a slut one day, just like your mother!"**_

"_**Dad," she pleaded, "I didn't mean to,"**_

"**_You didn't mean to seduce David, your godfather? You have a lot of male friends, hell; your best friend is a guy, why didn't I see this coming?"_**

"_**Dad what do you mean… I didn't…"**_

"**_Don't deny it girl, he told me everything, he is that ashamed of what he did he's moved across the ocean, he was the only true friend I could trust with anything and you took advantage of him on his wife's death anniversary! You're a sick monster!" Rory sobbed uncontrollably and tried to form sentences,_**

"_**But dad…I didn't…he lied," all her dad did was glare at her in disgust,**_

"**_Go to your room and don't leave, your food will be sent up there with the maid, we'll figure out an appropriate punishment once your mother returns," he said coldly and left her there without a second glance._**

She was so lost and confused that day, her and her father always had a close relationship, not as close as with her mother though. She was daddy's little princess, but Chris took the word of a man who was drunk, mourning his wife's death by drowning himself in alcohol.

Chris and David used to be like brother's, they grew up together, he was a great uncle and even Lorelai and Rory used to enjoy his company until after his wife passed on. After that David was never the same, yet Chris never realised. David fled the country, not because he was ashamed, he no longer really felt anything, he was numb, but he couldn't bear to see the disappointment and betrayal that would appear on his best friend's face once the truth was revealed.

Lorelai returned and Rory told her what happened, how her godfather came to her room one night, believing that she was his late wife who was also a brunette with blue eyes, in the dark they did look very similar, after all she was Lorelai's sister, and they all had the same genes.

David stole Rory's sacred virginity that night, very much against her will, he didn't realise what he did until later, and he ran. Chris thought it was all Rory's fault, his best friend would never do something like that to his family, he tried to send Rory to boarding school but Lorelai wouldn't allow it. Whenever either of the girls tried to explain the truth, Chris wouldn't have it. Soon enough Chris started avoiding his family altogether, things weren't the same, and he spent a lot more time at work and didn't come home for days at a time.

It was soon revealed that Chris had also started an affair with a woman of new money, Sherry Kindrel, who also happened to be Lorelai's arch enemy form high school. Sherry fell pregnant, Lorelai broke down and the Gilmore Girls fled their Californian life soon after.

"Oh Rory," Francine cried as she caressed the granddaughter she feared might never set foot in the Hayden mansion again,

"Grandmother, it's truly lovely to see you," she was polite yet sincere, they entered the sitting room and sat alongside on the couch,

"I know your grandfather said some awful things last time you were here but he honestly didn't mean them,"

**FLASHBACK**

**_Rory entered the Hayden mansion, she was late for dinner, she was about to enter the dining room when she heard the voices of a heated argument taking place behind through the wall,_**

"_**You're the one who went and got that girl pregnant at sixteen!"**_

"_**I know I did, but it got you the granddaughter you love now, didn't it?" Rory smiled at her dad's reply,**_

"**_The granddaughter that ruined your life and brought shame to the Hayden name, if it wasn't for her you would of finished school earlier, mad your way up higher in business and also she was born out of wedlock!"_**

"_**Dad! I can't believe you-"**_

"_**Don't you raise your voice at me son!"**_

"_**Ugh! Of all the nerve... I can't believe you'd say this, blame everything on Rory, she thinks so highly of you Straub! For all you know she could be just behind those doors, hearing a grandfather she loves put her down like that! You're being barbaric!" Lorelai yelled, Rory fought back tears as she entered the room,**_

"_**I was just behind those doors, I'm also not that hungry anymore or in the mood for company, Grandmother, Grandfather, thanks for the dinner invite," Rory addressed Straub and Francine then turned to her parents, "Mom, dad, I'll see you at home." **_

**_She fled the mansion, silent tears pouring down her face; she called Jay who could tell she was upset and immediately came to pick her up._**

"I think its best you go and see him up in his room and let him explain for himself," Francine continued.

Jonathan, the butler guided Rory to Straub who was lying in a bed, looking a lot paler and more fragile than she ever remembered.

"Rory dear, is that you?"

"Yes grandfather," she whispered, tears glistened in his eyes,

"I feared I may never see you again and never have the chance to apologise and somewhat explain," she took the seat beside the bed and listened intently to what he had to say,

"That day, the one of the unfortunate dinner I had a doctor appointment where I found out I had an incurrable cancer," she grabbed his hand, prompting him to go on, "And although I know there is nothing that fix how I hurt you, I need you to know I meant none of it, it was all one hundred percent bollocks, I was upset and moody after finding out about the cancer and before the dinner I had began drinking in my sorrows. I am so sorry, please forgive me," he pleaded, Rory herself had began to cry,

"I do forgive you grandfather, but I can't forget it,"

"Understandable, but I also want you to know that even though in the beginning you were somehow a mistake, you are the best mistake possible, and don't ever let anyone make you feel like you don't belong, because you do and a lot of people love you for being here, now I should probably get some rest. Visit me before you go?"

"Of course," she replied and bent over giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering a thankyou before leaving the room.

She explained to Francine why she had come and was surprised to discover that the Haydens had spoken with the Gilmores and had already sent the money for the trip to Chilton. I was the least that they could do after everything and with the Gilmores already paying tuition fees.

Even though she no longer had the original reason she came to see her father for she still wanted to see him.

"What do you want?" Chris demanded as he opened the door to reveal Rory,

"I…just had to see you, I told you I was coming,"

"You said you were coming to California," he sighed and ushered her in,

"Dad I know you hate me, but please let me explain this time," she awaited his response, expecting rejection, but this time it didn't come.

Christopher really did listen this time, absorbing everything she said, once she finished they sat in silence. Soon realization dawned over him,

"I had a great life, great family and I threw it all away for a friend who wasn't even the person he used to be, I let him rape you under my own roof, I let us become this, oh Rory, I'm so sorry, I've been the worst father ever, I screwed up and pushed you and your mother away,"

"Dad, don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're finally realising everything,"

"But Rory, don't you see I ruined it all, is there anyway you'll be able to forgive me?"

"I do forgive you but I can't forget," Chris nodded and they hugged, "Mom will be a completely different story though,"

"I love her so much,"

"What about Sherry, isn't she pregnant,"

"Yeah… she doesn't want the baby though or to get married, she doesn't want to be tied down yet, she was going to put the baby up for adoption but I told her I'll take the baby after it's born and never contact her again, I never really cared for Sherry anyway,"

'_Even though you let that bitch Sherry break you and mom up,'_ Rory but didn't mention anything,

"Well I won't hold it against the kid for having such a bitch for a mother," Rory tried to lighten the mood but Chris just looked down,

"How's your mother,"

"She's good, in the process of opening her own small inn, 'The Dragonfly',"

"Good, that's good, she's always wanted a small inn, she enjoyed running all the large Hayden hotels but this is what she always longed for something in small town,"

They talked for a few hours until Rory left, promising to stay in touch.

Early Sunday morning Rory left California, feeling a lot more at ease, her family seemed to be heading in the right track, it would take a lot of work, but it was better, she felt _better_.

* * *

**(A/N **I more than likey won't updat again until after the weekend, gotta party lol, but when i do the next chapter is the beginning of the two week trip, alot of Tristan, about Jay, the limo boys and Rory's not so Mary ways lol

**_OOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Lighten Up

**Discliaimer: **I don't own any rights what so ever to Gilmore Girls, simply love the show and its characters

**A/N: **Ok well, i wasn't sure how long it would be until i updated again so i made this a farily long chapter, and i promise you there is guaranteed Trory action in here...even more to come in the next chapters...but definitely some in here lol. Hope you like and please review!

* * *

It was the Sunday before camp, Chilton, being the snobbish school it was, only gave the senior class two weeks notice to be ready for the annual trip, probably figuring that their parents could wire the money into the school like _that, _the trip was to last two weeks and would take place in Australia, _'oh yeah, it was definitely a school for the rich, first class plane'_, the first week was spent on a private property, preparing students for the next week- work experience in the city.

The night before the trip Rory and Lorelai were packing,

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Toiletries?"

"Check!"

"Torch?"

"Check!"

"Junk food supplies?"

"Check!"

"Boring books?" Rory glared,

"Check!"

"Condoms?"

"Mom!"

"Well, you never know what could happen on a camp with a bunch of horny teens,"

"Mom, I'm the Mary of this school, I don't think you need to worry,"

"They _think_ you're a Mary, I remember the times when you were slutting around like no tomorrow,"

"And I got help, I stopped, got tested, we moved here and I haven't had sex since,"

"I know, and that sucks for you," she patted her daughters shoulder, "And me, it was so much more fun when I had to continuously check that you had contraception with you the whole time,"

"Are you encouraging me to be a slut so that you can feel more like a mommy?"

"Not a slut, but getting laid might make you relax a bit; you've been really uptight lately,"

"Normal moms don't tell their kids to do that and I'm still on the pill so don't put the condoms in,"

"I'm not a normal mom and why are you still on the pill?"

"When I tried to go off them I started throwing up a lot,"

"Well, just pack these in case, it'll make me feel better knowing that your not getting diseases,"

"Fine," Rory sighed,

"So…" Lorelai said, "Are you going to tell me why you haven't spoken about your father when I know you saw him while you were in Cali?" they sat on Rory's bed together,

"You really wanna know what happened?"

"Well, yeah,"

"I told him that I forgive him for everything," Rory looked down,

"What! Why?"

"Mom, Sherry left him and she's pregnant, she doesn't want the kid but dad does, so as soon as the baby's born Sherry's going to dump it on him and leave forever so dad's gonna have a lot on his plate and I want him to be good with the kid, you know so he doesn't screw up like he did with me so the kid can grow up and not be as screwed up as me, anyway it's not like I see him all the time so it shouldn't be too hard,"

"Oh honey, you are not screwed up because your dad screwed up, I'd say you just got lost for a while and then became stronger,"

"Hmmm, maybe, but still I think it's something he needed to hear to help him build the confidence to raise this child right,"

"I swear sometimes you are to nice for your own good," Lorelai said, "So back to packing, we should put some of those old slutty clothes in and then you can show me photos from the trip and I can yell at you when you get home for being slutty," Lorelai suggested excitedly, Rory laughed at her mom,

"I think I'll stick to the Mary look and be a goody two shoes while I'm there,"

"And ruin mommy's fun," Lorelai pouted, "You gotta have fun sometime kid, you can't keep living in this bubble, it's not good for you," and with that she left leaving Rory to her own thoughts.

The next day Lorelai was working so Luke took her to the airport. Luke offered to wait until the plane boarded but Rory graciously declined, she wanted to use up all the time she had by herself before she was suffocating in a pool of Chiltonites.

She entered the airport and headed towards where she was supposed to meet her class, from a distance she saw Paris going over her packing list for what was sure to be the millionth time, not wanting to get pulled into helping she turned back to the car park.

She found a spot behind a car not too far from the entrance and sparked up a ciggie, '_I know I told myself I'd quit, but I'm going on a Chilton trip, two weeks on another continent, surrounded by snobby socialites and I have to hide behind the innocent mask 24/7, I deserve the right to have death sticks' _Rory thought as she quickly smoked the cigarette.

Tristan rolled into the airport car park in his family's limo, he could've sworn he just saw Rory 'Mary' Gilmore putting out a cigarette, he turned in his seat but once again she was gone, '_I am truly losing my mind,' _he thought.

On the plane ride Rory sat next to Paris, they didn't talk much, just did their own thing. For some reason Rory found herself often glancing towards the back of the plane where Tristan was situated, _'What is wrong with me?' _she thought.

Once in Australia there was a three hour bus ride before they got to the 'campsite' which was more of a resort, it was Hayden property after all.

The students filed onto the bus, Rory sat by her self, figuring that Paris would once again sit next to her, but to her dismay it was Tristan who hopped onto the seat,

"Mary, oh Mary, my heart has yearned to be near you since we left and now I am here, I can finally rest," Tristan cried dramatically before resting his head on her shoulder, Rory rolled her eyes and shrugged him off,

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Didn't I just cover that?"

"Well, maybe I'm saving this spot for someone,"

"Oh really now, like who?"

"You heard her boy this seat is saved, obviously for me, so move!" demanded Paris as she stomped over,

"You sure you want me to move?" Paris just raised an eyebrow in response,

"Well, you see Paris if I stay here there's only one seat left available on the bus for you to take,"

"Your point?"

"Take a look at that seat," Paris and Rory both scanned the bus for the last seat, when spotted Paris' eyes immediately brightened,

"I guess since you're already in this seat I could leave it alone and take that one, be nice to her DuGray, I'm sleeping in the same room as her and I don't need to hear about how annoying you are," she scampered off and took the seat next to Derek.

Rory glared at Tristan, even though for some odd reason him sitting next to her, didn't bother her as much as she presumed,

"I hate you," she declared, Tristan moved over and whispered in her ear,

"Is that our code for I love you? Because if it is I hate you too," he winked and leaned back in his seat,

"Ugh! This is a three hour bus ride, during the first hour I'm going to read while ignoring you, during the second I'm gonna stare out the window while ignoring you and during the third I'm gonna do…something while ignoring you," she said as she opened a book,

"Okay well since your third hour seems pretty uneventful, I'll let you know that there's a lot of things that I can do to you while you're attempting to ignore me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, she continued reading.

Tristan continued to bug Rory, playing with her, occasionally pulling it, rubbing her arm and flicking at her book. Finally she had enough,

"Tristan! Seriously!"

"Mary, with you, I'm always serious," he replied feigning innocence, she replied making a sound that could only be described as a vicious growl,

"Oh Mary! You animal!" he said excitedly, "I knew you were kinky," he whispered the last,

"What would it take for you to leave me alone?" she sighed,

"I couldn't, even if I tried," she was surprised at the sincerity in his voice but chose to ignore it,

"What about for the bus trip then?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I dunno, anything you want,"

"Anything I want? You're willing to take that big of a risk for a peaceful bus ride?"

"Ugh! You know what I mean," she said sounding angry,

"Jeez Mare, you gotta learn to lighten up,"

"I know how to 'lighten up'" she said using finger quotes, "I can be so light that I could be up there floating with the clouds,"

"Really?"

"Yep," she said proudly,

"Then prove it,"

"Huh?"

"That's my request, I behave and leave you alone during the bus ride and you have to 'lighten up' for the whole two weeks that we're here,"

"You get two weeks and I get under three hours?"

"I use a lot more self discipline, how about I don't bug you for the first week when we get back?"

"I'll say deal if I can get a few conditions,"

"Shoot,"

"You get to meet the real 'lightened up' Rory Gilmore _only _for the two weeks, meaning that it will be like a what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas except replace the Vegas with Australia, when we get back we pretend nothing happened or changed, I'll be the school's innocent nobody and you stay king. We never mention anything again okay?"

"You are making a really big deal of this you only have to be less up tight,"

"Uh-uh I'm upping you,"

"How?"

"You'll see, think you can handle it DuGray? Because I'm not sure you can," she whispered seductively, her warm breath hitting his neck, he held his breath and nodded, she went back to her book _'he won't know what hit him,' _she smiled evilly at her own thoughts.

True to his word he didn't bother her the whole time, he occasionally glanced, admiring her beauty, _'what does she mean the real her? I couldn't handle her? What have I gotten myself into?'_

They reached the Hayden's mini resort structure; it was in a secluded area surrounded by trees located near the beach of the Great Ocean Road. The student luggage was unloaded and sent to their modern styled cabins.

Rory had seen maps, plans and photos of this place but had never actually been there. None of the staff except the manager who had been told of the situation knew who Rory really was.

After being told the resort rules and given itineraries and pamphlets the students were free to go off and explore. Rory decided it was time to 'lighten up' a little, she grabbed Tristan by the hand and pulled him around the back of one of the buildings with her, surprisingly no one else noticed.

"What are you doing?" Tristan questioned, he wasn't annoyed, just curious and intrigued,

"Lightening up," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, biting her lip, _'my god she's beautiful,' _thought Tristan, she took him by surprise by shoving him up against the wall, pressing herself against him,

"Rory?" he questioned, confused, _'what is she doing? Does she know what she's doing to me?'_

She didn't answer, instead she attacked his neck forcefully with her lips, she lifted one of her legs up and wrapped it around him, allowing her skirt to ride up, one hand, she wrapped around his neck for support while her other hand held tightly onto his. He gasped in surprise at her actions, he was unsure of what to do, he just froze he felt her tongue trace his jaw line, '_am I dreaming?' _he wondered, but all thoughts stopped again as she guided one of his hands up the back of her skirt revealing to him that she had a thong on. He gulped, she smiled,

"And you think you can handle me?" she questioned in his ear, and pried herself off him, he was still frozen in shock,

"Uh…..ummm," he stammered,

"Gotta say bibleboy, I expected more from you from what I heard in the girls toilets, they must really tend to exaggerate," she mocked him, he still stared at her in awe, she kept smiling, extremely amused, "Oh my DuGray, are you speechless?"

"No," was his lame response, she giggled,

"If you want more 'lightening up' meet me here tonight at half past eleven, and dress to party," she kissed his chin and left him there.

'_What the hell just happened?' _he stood there motionless for another good five minutes before finally leaving.

Rory arrived to the cabin room she was sharing with Paris empty, she was thankful for that. Her mind was scattered, _'Do I know what I'm doing? Of course I do, I've done it a million times before, but this is different and you know it, maybe but I already started, just don't get attached… oh my god, am I having a conversation with myself? Yes' _she shook her head and headed to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water.

After calming down, Rory sat on a bed and pulled her cell phone out and called a familiar number,

"Hello?"

"Finny!"

"Love, is that you?"

"You? No I'm just the coffee princess?"

"Love it is you!"

"Finn, you just earned yourself a golden star,"

"Score!" he yelled into the phone, Rory laughed, _'God, I miss my friends' _she thought,

"Finny although I love talking to you I'm going to need to talk to a more responsible person who will remember what I say,"

"First of all how can you say I'm not responsible? And secondly, what makes you think there are others with me?"

"Firstly you're too cool for responsibility and secondly when are you not being supervised, now put Steph or Rose on,"

"Why thankyou, but the girls are out shopping, it's tragic really,"

"Figures, fine put Logan on,"

"Will do, love you love,"

"Hello?"

"Logan!"

"Ace?"

"Don't you guys remember my voice anymore?"

"Of course we do just making sure it's not my imagination, we haven't from you in a while,"

"I'm sorry, now the reason I called, you guys all sunk the yacht so you're crashing at Finn's beach house right?"

"If you called to lecture us I'm hanging up now,"

"Promise I'm not, it's actually a good thing,"

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh, I'm gonna need you to come to the Hayden resort before midnight to pick me and a friend up, take me to Finn's to change and then we are all going to party,"

"Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about that?"

"I should hope not, hot friend?"

"Yeah, but of the male species,"

"Damn, oh well, Ace I gotta go before Finn gets into trouble, can't wait til tonight though, love ya,"

"Don't tell the girls and I love you too," She put her phone away and leaned back onto the pillows, _'Tonight's gonna be good,' _she smiled.

* * *

**_Reminding you once again to please review and i promise to...love you forever...lol _**


	5. Freakazoid

That night Paris and Rory were getting ready for bed in the bathroom that that they shared with Madeline and Louise.

Madeline and Louise burst through the opposite door, stumbling around each other,

"What the hell!" exclaimed Paris; the two just giggled uncontrollably, Rory fought not to laugh at their antics,

"Sorry," they said in unison and started giggling again,

"Are you two drunk?" Paris asked curiously,

"No!"

"Then why are you all…like that?" Paris pointed at them,

"We're just excited, there's a little get together involving lots of boys and alcohol in Austin's room, you guys should come," said Louise,

"No thanks, I'm aiming for a good night sleep,"

"And there's no way I'd go and get drunk with a bunch of stupid teenagers," Paris declared,

"Derek is _definitely _going to be there," Louise tried to persuade her, Paris bit her lip,

"Well I guess you gotta try everything once, Rory?"

"Nope, I'd rather not,"

"If you're worried about Tristan, don't, he's not gonna be there, something about prior engagements," Rory smiled at that,

"It sucks because he is mighty fine to look at," Madeline added,

"Maybe to you, but sorry girls not tonight, maybe next time,"

"Fine, we'll leave you be but you have to promise you'll come out with us tomorrow,"

"Alright I will, now all of you scat!"

"Oooo bossy," Madeline commented,

"I have to get ready first," Paris said,

"We both know you don't have anything appropriate for this kind of get together, whereas Maddie and Louise do so bye bye," Rory waved and went back into her and Paris' room locking the door behind her, laughing as she heard Paris grumbling in frustration.

She looked at the time on her phone, twenty minutes past eleven,

"Shit!" she exclaimed, _'oh well, not like I need to change yet,' _she thought as she ran to her bag tripping over Paris' pile of self help books on the way "Ouch!" she searched for her makeup bag and glanced at the time once she finally found it, _'four minutes, oh bugger, I hope he doesn't leave and I don't know his number, oh bugger!'._

Six minutes later she removed herself from the mirror and checked the time again, _'oops,' _she quickly headed out the door; the teachers were in a completely separated building so she wasn't worried. Her phone started ringing; "Ugh!" she struggled to retrieve it from her bag,

"Hello?"

"_Mary, _are you standing me up?" he said trying to sound angry,

"Oh my gosh no, I swear I am running out of the room now, I had to wait for Paris to sleep but instead she decided to party so I gave her to Maddie and Louise and then I had to do makeup and I didn't realise the time plus I don't have your number so I couldn't call you… _hey, _how do you have my number?"

"Remember when I stole your diary?" he chuckled,

"Gasp! That sounds kinda stalkerish, I think I'm scared,"

"Well you shouldn't have wrote your number in there if you didn't want me to have it,"

"Right… because I totally knew you were gonna search it… and turning corner now bye," she hung up and bumped right into him, "Owww, you really are stalking me, you're supposed to be about ten feet that way," she pointed to the corner they had been earlier,

"Well you talk really loud on the phone and I could hear you from over there so I thought I'd meet you half way,"

"That is so not half way, anyway, come this way," she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bushes,

"You got me to dress to party so you could have your way with me in the bush Mare?"

"No, we really are going to a party," she assured him,

"And that's why you're wearing sweats?"

"I'm changing at a friends place,"

"And how do we get to said friend?" he asked, she pulled him out of the bushes and they were met with a road, a black SUV was parked on the other side,

"The car," she stated,

"We're gonna steal a car? I said lighten up, not become a criminal,"

"Ugh!" she walked to the window and started banging on it, Tristan looked at her weirdly, the windows were tinted so they couldn't see in.

The window came down revealing another blond male,

"Quit with the banging Ace, I'm awake now; it's not my fault you took forever,"

"Was not forever!" she denied, "Oh, and this is my friend Tristan DuGray,"

"Hey man, Logan Huntzberger," The boys shook hands, "Hop in, and Ace I'm guessing you're gonna want to change first," Rory slid into the passenger seat and Tristan sat in the back,

"Long time no see Huntz," she said and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek, Tristan couldn't help the tinge of jealously that surged through him, _'How does she know Huntzberger, they are very high society sand reside in Cali,' _he wondered,

"Wonder whose fault that is?" said Logan sarcastically, Rory had barely stayed in touch with her friends since she fled California, there was a phone call here and there, sometimes an email and every now and again a visit which no longer lasted more than a day, even though they had once all been so close, she was drifting away and it was about time she stopped,

"You know how sorry I am, it's just… I don't know… I'm here now and I'm doing my best to bring _me_ back," Logan sighed,

"As confusing as that was I understood it and I understand what you mean," Tristan listened, wondering what they meant,

"Where's everyone?" Rory asked Logan,

"Already left for the party, and the girls no nothing of your arrival, as far as their concerned I'm off picking up a date," he winked at her as they pulled up to Finn's mansion.

"Give me fifteen minutes tops to change, I still got stuff from last summer here and I know what rooms the girls use so I'm pretty set, play nice boys," Rory said as she ran up to the house.

She knew all the codes to the security system so it was no problem getting in, she ran upstairs to change.

"Good work Ace, only twelve minutes and you are looking _hot_,"

"Why thankyou Mr. Huntzberger," Tristan watched the interaction curiously, then realised how good Rory looked. She was wearing black mini shorts, a black sparkly boob tube with a white bolero and had accessorised with gold earrings, bangles, necklace and strappy sandals. She hopped back into the car grinning at Tristan's shocked face.

"Mary?" he asked timidly, Logan burst out laughing,

"They're calling you Mary Magdalene? I thought you said you were cooling it and playing innocent," Logan laughed,

"I am! Virgin Mary, duh," Rory said,

"Are you serious?" Logan asked amazed,

"Yes she is, but now," Tristan said, joining the conversation while looking down her legs, "I'm not so sure,"

"Well then DuGray, you are in for a wild ride," Logan told him, Rory just smiled at him innocently.

They soon arrived at another huge mansion, this one filled with loud music and partying teenagers, they all got out of the car and entered the main door to be greeted by the host,

"Welcome to my bash, lots of alcohol over that way and… hey! I haven't seen you for ages!" The guy exclaimed,

"Mark Sudson, long time no see," Rory said as she hugged him, "This is Tristan DuGray, he came with me so it's cool,"

"Nice to meet you, I gotta go do my duties, Ror, make sure to swing by me before you leave tonight alright?" and he disappeared into the crowd,

"Everyone should be this way," Logan grabbed Rory's hand who grabbed Tristan and together they made their way over to a bean bag corner where the others were. Before they had a chance to say hello their was a high pitched squeal followed by another then Rory was tackled onto a bean bag by two girls,

"Rose, Steph, as much as I love you two I need to sit up now!" Rory said, they both reluctantly got up and took a bean bag on each side of Rory,

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" demanded Rosemary, the redhead, asked,

"Sorry, give me two secs while I greet and meet okay," the other two nodded and waited patiently. Rory headed over to a guy carrying a tray off drinks,

"Finny!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind,

"Whoa," he said as he fought to keep the drinks balanced, he dragged her to a table near the where the others were, while she held on to him, put the tray down and then finally turned around, "Love!" he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, she laughed happily.

Once she was put down she turned to the last person, "Stick up his ass," she nodded formally,

"Bookworm," he replied similarly, before engulfing her in a hug, "It's good to see you again reporter girl,"

"You too Collin," she smiled then noticed Tristan standing, looking uncomfortably and unsure, she waltzed up to him, "Sorry Bibleboy, got a tad caught up in a reunion,"

"Guys, this is my friend from Chilton, Tristan DuGray, Tristan these are my friends Finn, Collin, Steph and Rose, all have prominent last names but I can't be stuffed naming them all,"

"Hey," he greeted with a smirk,

"Cute," commented Steph who received a glare from Collin, Rory leaned over and whispered to Tristan

"Don't attempt to hook up with either of those two,"

"Why, get jealous Mare?"

"No, but Finn and Collin won't appreciate it,"

"Gotcha,"

"So I gotta catch up with the girls so you go have fun, it's a party after all and I'll come find you soon," Although Tristan didn't want to leave her side he went off to explore despite all the questions in his head.

Rory plopped back down on her previous bean bag,

"Spill!" demanded Steph, Rory apologise for not contacting them for ages then explained the whole Chilton thing, her and her Mom's life and how she was known as the Virgin Mary at her school and how she was showing DuGray the real her,

"Okay firstly, we so gotta talk more, the occasional phone call, email and text message isn't working and we all really miss you," Steph said,

"I know, and I promise to improve on that," Rory said sincerely, the girls smiled,

"Group hug," Rose grabbed them both, "Now that blonde hottie, you like him!" she accused,

"Tristan? It's not what you think,"

"Oh bullwinkles, you so do, you brought him here tonight, we haven't even heard about your new friends before, let alone meet them and you're letting him in, showing him the real you," Steph pointed out,

"Maybe I just think he could be a really good friend,"

"Well the fact that you said maybe just then and that the sexual tension between you two is as obvious as a nail polish stain on a white skirt says different," Rory just bit her lip and blushed,

"Awwwww," the other two cooed, embarrassing Rory even more,

"I'm going to get a drink," she declared ditching the other two, instead she went and found Tristan chatting with a bunch of guys, she stole him away and they danced for a while until one of the guys invited him over for a game of pool, although he was reluctant she convinced him to go and have fun while she checked out the bar.

As she was standing at the bar sipping her drink, a guy with dark, shoulder length hair who was a bit taller than her sidled up next to her,

"Hey how come I don't see you making out with any guys here tonight?" he asked, _'eeeewwww! Seriously weird way of starting a conversation,' _Rory though,

"Because I don't wanna,"

"What about with me?" he asked leaning closer to her,

"No thanks,"

"Am I really that ugly or something? Because there are no chicks here who are giving me a chance," he said sadly, Rory felt sorry for him and his desperate attempts,

"Although I'm not interested, I'll let you buy me s drink and give you some tips on how to pick up a chick," his face brightened,

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me," He left and quickly returned handing her a drink, she sipped it, _'super strong,' _she though but continued drinking it anyway. Around five drinks later and nothing more she could say to try and help the guy she decided it was time to find Tristan,

"Well I better be off, good luck," she told the guy,

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yep," she said as she stood up straight and was hit with a quick wave of dizziness, "I gotta find a friend I came here with… and I'm starting to feel slightly tipsy,"

"Want me to hold you?" The guy asked, slipping his arms around her waist without waiting for an answer, _'okay this guy is seriously a freak… gotta escape,' _she looked around and spotted Tristan and waved him over,

"Wondering if I was ever gonna see you again Mare," he said then noticed the guy holding onto her and raised an eyebrow, she pleaded with her eyes but he didn't seem to understand and just shrugged,

"Oi Romeo!," She tapped the freaky guy who was clinging on to her with his head buried in her back, the guy looked up, "I'd like to introduce you to my _boyfriend_," the guy sized Tristan up and figured Tristan good take him so bolted out of there,

"Boyfriend?" Tristan nudged her elbow,

"Shut up, that guy was a freakazoid and I needed rescue,"

"I'm sure that's all it was," he replied sarcastically, she crossed her arms,

"This was so not how this party was supposed to go, I'm not sure what I've been drinking but I'm feeling slightly tipsy, can you please get me a bottle of water then I will give you a dance and then can we bail?"

"Sure."

Rory finished the water and felt heaps better so she dragged Tristan to the dance floor and threw her arms around his neck, at first their was a lot of bumping, grinding and movement but once a slow song started they stayed as close as possible in a tight embrace, when the song ended Rory placed a light lingering kiss on his chin before pulling away,

"Wait for me out the front I gotta say bye and get us a ride," she said before placing another kiss on his cheek and heading off to find her friends. After a bunch of goodbye hugs she stole Logan's keys and told him to find another way home, he didn't mind since he was pretty sure he was spending the night there in a room with his newfound blonde toy.

Tristan and Rory drove back in silence, Tristan drove because he hadn't dunk at all. Once he pulled over to the spot near the bush path he turned the car off and turned to Rory,

"I thought I had you all figured out, even despite your Gilmore heritage I thought you were just a poor small town girl, stayed in her hometown all of her life, came to some prep school thinking it was a great educational opportunity, quiet, shy, enjoyed books, maybe a little nerdy, the essence of innocence, but I don't know what to think anymore," Tristan admitted,

"Do you only like me or pay attention or notice me or whatever you do with me because you think I'm some innocent, small town girl instead of another rich bimbo?" she asked softly, not meeting his eyes, he lifted her chin,

"Mary I wish that was it, but it's not, I don't usually pay this much attention to a girl but you intrigue me and that's not because I thought you were really innocent and lived in a small town all your life, it was your ability to stick your head in a book and ignore everyone else, you smarts and wittiness, the way you always blush, the way you can be nice to someone when their down even if they treated you like shit before, your quirkiness, hell… even your coffee addiction turns me on, if that stuff isn't part of the real you tell me now,"

"It is the real me, but there's so much more you don't know about me,"

"Then show me, like you did tonight and today, I like seeing you more opened, relaxed and carefree like you were with your friends,"

"But there's other stuff too,"

"I kind of figured, I have so many questions,"

She hopped out of the car without replying, he followed, locking the car behind them and they set off down the bush path again, holding hands,

"Can we hold of the questions until tomorrow, when my head functions properly?" she asked, he looked at her unsurely, "I promise to tell you everything, just don't ruin tonight, I'm happy right now,"

"Whatever makes you happy, but we have a lot of talking to do," she smiled as they reached a resort path where they had to go their separate ways, she turned around and placed a light kiss on his nose, then on each corner of his mouth, then trailed his jaw line down his neck before pulling away with a small, quiet giggle, he smiled and kissed her forehead,

"Night Mary,"

"Night Bibleboy,"

* * *

I promise alot of explainig in the next chapter. The more you review the quicker i update!!! 


	6. Ever Heard of Lorelai Hayden?

Rory snuck up into her room, slowly tiptoeing in, shutting the door quietly behind her and headed towards the bathroom, ready to clear her face of all the makeup, she reached out to open the bathroom door,

"Oh, you are so busted," Louise said slyly, Rory jumped in surprise then quickly switched on the light and turned around to reveal, Madeline, Louise and Paris all sitting on her bed, arms crossed, Madeline and Louise were smirking but Paris just looked annoyed.

"Oh…umm…what are you guys doing back so early? I thought you were out partying," Rory said high pitched,

"Well it's after one so I decided I was out and dragged these two with me before they got too drunk then we all came in here to tell you about everything, imagine our surprise when the one that was supposed to be sleeping isn't even here, I was worried sick!...and what are you _wearing_?" Paris ranted,

"Gilmore! Where have _you _been? You look fucking hot by the way," Madeline said,

"Oh… well I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk,"

"Sure," Louise said sarcastically, "That's why you are dressed like a sexy biatch, makeup and all, if my girl powers aren't deceiving me I'd say that you're the one that's been partying besides you can smell the smoke and alcohol on you from here,"

"Okay, so maybe I went out, you have no right to interrogate me,"

"I do! You don't leave a note or any sign to tell me you were out and fine, you left me here to freak," Paris said,

"And my girl powers are once again tapping in saying that your party kicked our party's ass, why didn't you invite us?"

"Because…"

"Rory, this isn't like you, you're not one to lie, or so I thought, you don't sneak out to parties and you sure as hell don't dress like that, what's going on?" Paris asked, Rory sighed,

"If I tell you three, you are sworn to secrecy, which means you can't tell a soul,"

"You know you can tell us, we're your friends," Madeline said,

"Yeah, well for the first three months I was here you were the girls who made my life hell,"

"And now we're the ones who make your life heaven," Louise said,

"Think that highly of yourself now huh?"

"Shut up, stop stalling and spill,"

"Fine but tell no one,"

"All ready said that,"

"Just making sure, anyway ever heard of Lorelai Hayden?"

"Who hasn't? Notorious party girl, she was known to be nice and treat everyone as her equal, she ruled the biggest socialite school as queen, her best friends have the most prestigious names, then her very best friend died, she became a major slut then suddenly disappeared out of society's eyes," Paris said,

"What does she have to do with this? Is she back in the scene? Did you go to one of her parties? Is this major gossip?" Louise quickly hit her with questions,

"Well….uh…you see my full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden," Lorelai said looking at the ground, Paris fell off the bed and onto the floor before struggling to get up,

"Holy shit fuck!"

"Whoa Paris, watch the language,"

"But you- no way is that possible,"

"Wanna see my birth certificate?" Rory said smartly,

"Well I suppose that could show that you aren't lying, but you probably don't have that with you, do you have any other legal forms of identification?"

"Paris, shut up, like she would lie, I still wanna know what she did tonight and then after that I have a million other questions," Louise scolded, Rory laughed and handed Paris her Black Card that said 'Lorelai Hayden'.

"Well since you've already agreed to be sworn to secrecy, I may or may not have taken Tristan out to a party tonight,"

"Why would you tell him and not us?"

"He was annoying me on the bus, plus he really does my head in, so now I'm messing with his, kind of," Rory then explained their 'lightening up' game.

The girls ended up making a slumber party out of the night, they bonded a lot, sharing secrets and stories, Madeline, Louise and Paris were a little upset that Rory kept something like that from them but after Rory's explanation understood her why she did. (A/N: don't worry pretty much everything gets said when she talks to Tristan,)

The next day Rory decided to avoid Tristan at all costs, dreading the conversation that she had promised him, one that she knew he wouldn't let go.

Tristan wasn't as clueless to the avoidance as she hoped he would be and picked up on her behaviour by noon.

Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise were all sitting in deck chairs by the pool with their job application packs that had been handed out from the teachers for their work experience the next week.

"Why do we have to do work, last years seniors said this was supposed to be a bludge," Madeline complained,

"It practically is a bludge, they give us a whole week to fill these thing out, when they only take like and hour and the jobs don't really matter, you get a satisfactory for participating,"

"I suppose, but we're in Australia, we should be out there hooking up with hot, exotic Australian guys with their incredibly sexy accents," Rory laughed at Madeline's dreamy expression,

"Well I have a friend who fits your description maybe I could hook you two up," Rory laughed,

"Talking about hooking up, now that we know you're not as frigid as we thought you were and you're hanging out with Tristan, when are you guys hooking up?"

"We're not!"

Tristan strode over and sat in a chair opposite the girls,

"Who's not what?"

"I'm not hooking up," Rory replied matter-of-factly,

"With who?"

"The pool boy?" Rory replied unsurely,

"I should hope not because I called dibs," he said as he sat on the edge of her chair, resting his hands on her legs, the other girls shared looks smiling at the scene, "Anyway, we need to talk," Tristan sighed, Rory groaned and the girls oooed.

Tristan and Rory moved away from the Chilton crowd and found a spot on the edge of the pool, they sat down side by side, their feet dangling in the pool as a silence fell over them,

"So…" Tristan said,

"Yeah… so…"

"Ummm…"

"Okay, well last night you said you had a lot of questions,"

"And you implied you had a lot of answers,"

"I do, so ask away,"

"Are you a small town girl?"

"I am now, as of half way into last year, before that I lived in California,"

"But they said you transferred from Stars Hollow High,"

"I attended there for a week, before that I went to Waterview,"

"So I'm guessing that's why your friends with Logan and all them, that schools way snobbier than Chilton, how'd you end up hanging with their royalty? No offence but you don't seem the type to deal with high society,"

"None taken, I've been friends with them pretty much since I was born, we all grew up together,"

"That explains a bit but how come I've never heard of you before Chilton?"

"Ever heard of Lorelai Hayden?"

"Notorious party girl, she was known to be nice and treat everyone as her equal, she ruled the biggest socialite school as queen, her best friends have the most prestigious names, then her very best friend died, she became a major slut then suddenly disappeared out of society's eyes," Tristan recited Paris' exact words from the previous night,

"Why does everyone say that?" Tristan just shrugged in response,

"Anyway, what about her? She was queen; did she cast you out of the group or something?"

"Actually, you're looking right at her," Tristan froze for a moment, then burst out laughing,

"You almost had me there, I mean you guys don't have the same name, you're Rory Gilmore. Plus you don't really fit the slut characteristics, despite yesterday you're still a Mary," he stopped when he notice her seriousness,

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden at your service, though I go by Rory,"

"Shit, you're serious?"

"Your not going to ask for proof of identification like Paris are you?"

"No, your face says you're not making this up, how do you go from top of the socialite ladder, to well- known slut, to innocent bystander," Rory's eyes widened in panic at his question,

"Oh my gosh! You hate me! You think I'm just some stupid socialite and a slutty whore and a liar who's living her life pretending to be innocent and anti social, you think I'm a horrible person and now a complete psychopath…"

"Rory! Calm down," he grabbed her hands and squeezed the reassuringly, "Trust me I don't hate you, that's quite impossible, sure you're not exactly who I presumed you to be, but that makes you an even bigger mystery, which I like because otherwise it tends to get boring, knowing you the way I do I'd guess you'd have a reason for your actions, the only truth that came out of that speech was the psychopath bit," she took a deep breath,

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" she hit his arm playfully and smiled.

"So… okay not doing the 'so' again, but I wanna know more,"

"Like what?"

"Everything,"

"That's a lot, I wouldn't know where to start,"

"Well what about your friends?"

"Well there's me, Logan, Collin, Finn and Steph who have been friends since the beginning of time, our moms were friends from high school and we were all born the same year so we automatically grew up together. Jay came along during the freshmen year, he moved to Cali and I met him in an out of school class, we instantly clicked so when he came to Waterview he immediately joined the group. Of course we all had other friends but us six were as close as you could be, we're all so different and alike at the same time and I love how I have a unique relationship with them all,"

"How does that work?"

"Well with Steph being the only other girl we share the bond of girl power, we rule the boys together, shop, makeup, all the girly tidbits, I'd call her my sister, next you have Collin, he's the stick up his ass man, we debate over a lot of things and hardly ever share the same point of view, we compete for the knowledge which can sometimes strain our relationship but I love him to pieces and he's quite protective when I need him. Then you get Finn, the clown, he can make you smile no matter how bad you're feeling, he's a quirky one with his trademark black nail polish, he's usually drunk off his face but he's a loyal friend and surprisingly wise, I tend to go to him for advice."

"Okay, so that leaves two more,"

"The two most difficult," she sighed, "Although the other three had a tendency to call me reporter girl for obvious reasons these two had their own personal names for me, Logan calls me Ace and Jay called me Twinkles. To begin with me and Logan used to be super close, I was his Ace reporter and he was my MAC, Master and Commander, he started drifting away the summer before our freshman year at high school, when he picked up his playboy ways.'

'He started blowing me off to go on dates or just to flat out get laid, I got fed up with it and we started fighting. I was that desperate to keep our close friendship that I added my name to his list of call girls, it started getting awkward after a while, he said he couldn't do casual with me because I was too important but couldn't commit because he wasn't ready, I didn't want him to anyway. So we once again started drifting apart, then Jay came.'

'My parent were forcing me to take a dance class, I'm a natural klutz so I kinda sucked, Jay was a new student and became my partner, he taught me to dance more than my teachers could, I trusted him. We instantly clicked, we became best friends and he joined the group, I suspected Logan was a little jealous but ignored it. I had the weirdest relationship with Jay, we could talk about anything and everything, we knew each others secrets and had a way of communicating without the need for words, I'd say he was like a brother but that would be wrong, we also had a tendency to hook up, it wasn't really so much a sexual attraction thing, we just comforted each other that way.'

'We were hardly ever seen apart, I thought I knew everything about him then one day I got a call saying he was in hospital. It turns out her had an incurable cancer, known about it his entire life. He was my rock, and all of a sudden he was gone." Tristan wrapped one of his arms around her while the other held her hand as the tears slid down her face,

"I was there with him, I held his hand as he was taken away," Rory whispered after she calmed down a bit,

"Sounds like you two were soul mates," she smiled lightly,

"I don't really get into the whole soul mates thing, but I don't think there was ever two people who had our relationship,"

"Were you in love with him?"

"I loved him to pieces and even though we had done things that went over the friendship line, it was never that kind of love,"

"Still, sounds amazing,"

"Yeah," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder,

"And then you became know to be quite promiscuous?" she laughed at him,

"I'm guessing that's your subtle approach to the slut story," he chuckled lightly and gave a slight nod,

"I lost my virginity not too long before Jay died and it didn't happen in a good way, after it happened I basically felt like trash, Jay kept me together and with him gone I just let go. Fought off everything I was feeling by screwing pretty much every guy possible, some one already broke me, what was the point of trying to protect something that had already been taken away. My mom had been away on business during this, Logan tried to help me like he used to but I was doing what he was doing so I didn't listen,"

"You didn't party before that,"

"No, I did, just I started taking partying to a whole new level, drinking and drugs got multiplied, if you know what I mean,"

"So you got sent away to a small town?"

"No, when mom came home and found me in my state, combine that with a lot of problems at home, we decided to move away and start again, for me to get back on track with following my dreams of getting into an ivy league college, for her it was escaping the life she despised yet couldn't leave before,"

"And then you came to Chilton, what about your other friends?"

"With Logan looking out for me, we got closer even though he couldn't fix me, the others were always looking out for me too, when I moved I kind of pushed them away. I promised them nothing in our relationships would change, but I let it change, I didn't call or visit nearly as often as I promised, they tried to keep it together but I just couldn't let them. I really started missing them, and slowly I've been trying to make it right again,"

"They still really care about you, that much is obvious,"

"I know," she smiled,

"What about Rose?"

"She isn't really in our group esactly, she hangs out more with Juliet, Robert and Seth, but she hangs out with us when they get annoying, plus her and Finn have a little something, something happening, if you catch my drift,"

"Oh I think I do," he smirked.

Rory sat up straight and took a deep breath,

"Okay all this serious talk is messing around with my 'lightness', gotta fix that,"

"Oh yeah? How?" Tristan leered, she smiled evilly and straddled his lap, it was a little difficult balancing with being so close to the pool but she managed, his arms immediately wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling in, hers went around his neck, holding herself up, their foreheads touching,

"You know what I really want to do now?" she whispered,

"What?" he asked, his voice hoarse,

"Well," she whispered moving her head around to his neck the tracing it with her tongue, their close proximity was getting to her, making it hard to breath, but she didn't dare let how affected she was show, "I really wanna go swimming," she forcefully pulled back causing them both to fall into the pool. They came up sputtering water, laughing in between and started mucking around, splashing and dunking each other.

The heavy mood had been successfully lightened, but they both forgot how they were surrounded by Chilton students, surprised to see the conservative Rory Gilmore actually having fun. Summer was watching them the whole time, her eyes full of rage, _'who the hell does Gilmore think she is? He might not be mine exactly, but that's just a slight technicality of me fucking his best friend, easily fixed. There's no way she can take what's rightfully mine,'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **okay well she didn't tell Tristan everything... yet. Hope this chapter explains something, and now that i got some of the serious stuff out the way i can start having more fun again yay! I also have a feeling that this story is going to go on for like a hundred chapters (slight exaggeration) because i still want the whole performing arts thing when they go back and yeah...hope you don't mind. Oh and thought i'd say a BIG THANKYOU to those who review...ooooo and please review...again...or for the first time, whatever tickles your fancy.

Til next time...toodles


	7. Twinkle Little Star

The rest of the week went by as a blur, making a lot of phone calls to her mom, grandparents and her Californian posse, who decided that despite pretty much being together 24/7 all needed personal calls from her, Finn started accusing her of favouring the others whenever she called their cells instead of his so to prove she loved them all equally she called all their phones individually.

Besides being on the phone for hours, Madeline, Louise and sometimes even Paris had decided to take advantage of her new found secret identity. Madeline and Louise dragged her on the school's organised bus trips to the town; shops near beaches supposedly had the hottest summer wear and the most original bikinis, although Rory was determined not to wear anything 'un-Mary-like' there were a few items she couldn't help but buy, ones that had Madeline and Louise's approval, maybe she could wear them when she visited California for real over some kind of holidays.

Paris was excited, discovering that Rory may be able to help her out with Derek more than she thought, so she was battering Rory for advice. Rory thought that Paris would take her 'deception' hard, and somehow hold it against her, but was pleasantly surprised when Paris told her it was cool because she now had someone to go to advice for with hard teenage stuff that was difficult for her and she knew Rory wasn't a whole lie, she acted as herself and was still smart.

In between her busy schedule, Rory had managed to complete and hand in her application form, and have time to spare to flirt with Tristan, she wasn't with him as much as he hoped but he lapped up the attention she was willingly giving him. They hadn't covered any seriously serious topics of conversation since the pool but they were having fun.

"There's a pre-last-night-til-we-have-to-work party tonight and you're coming," Louise told Rory,

"Actually I can't,"

"But you promised,"

"Well if you gave me more notice I would, but tonight I have been rented out to three guys and a girl and I can't bail,"

"Oh that sounds really kinky, thought you said you weren't currently screwing around?"

"I'm not! They're friends, away from here and we're having a movie night,"

"Boring…come party!"

"I honestly can't, plus you won't ever see me partying with a bunch of Chiltonites,"

"Oh yeah, they don't know you, but still, please,"

"I promise to go to the last-night-til-we-have-to-work party if you let me skip the pre party,"

"Fine," Louise sighed dramatically and went to get ready in her own room.

Rory was heading for the familiar bush path when she bumped into-

"Ouch, Bibleboy!"

"Mare, you're the one who keeps bumping into me like a magnetic force is pulling you in," Tristan smirked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders,

"Well, I'm gonna have to turn around so that both our south poles meet and I'm going to be flung into there," she pointed at the bushes,

"You're not coming to the party? I thought for sure the other girls would've forced you into it,"

"Louise tried, but I promised the gang I'd hang out with them, just a movie night,"

"Yeah, they seem like they miss you,"

"Well…I better get going; I'll be at tomorrow's party though,"

"Great, though I hope to see you before then,"

"You just might," she smiled before planting a light kiss on his cheek and walking away while Tristan headed to the party.

There was the same car waiting for her on the side of the road, as she got closer the window wound down,

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," Rory laughed as Logan mimicked the line from 'Mean Girls',

"I can't believe you just said that, anyway why are we shopping?"

"This is one of your Gilmore movie nights, we need supplies and you're the one with it imprinted in your mind,"

"You've been to enough; you should know it as well as me,"

"But you always change it slightly, and then throw a tantrum when something's wrong,"

"I do, don't I?"

"Yep, whenever me and the other boys screwed it up you and Steph used to yell like a couple of angry monkeys and start an indoor water fight, how did you two always coincidently have water handy anyway?"

"Oh, the water was so not coincidental," Rory smirked,

"Finn knew it! We told him he was a crazy and you both backed us up,"

"Finn said we prepared the water by filling the bottles, we actually ordered in bottled water, it takes too long to fill twenty," Rory smiled at the memories.

Logan and Rory had bought the supplies and were unloading the car at Finn's house,

"Ace?"

"Yeah?" then Finn ran out,

"Love!" he picked her up and carried her into the house leaving Logan to bring in all the bags, Logan shook his head but carried them all anyway.

They were on a time limit tonight so they only got through one movie before Finn decided to bring out the Monopoly board. Ten minutes into the game,

"I'm bored," whined Finn,

"You're the one who wanted to play," Steph informed,

"I know, but isn't it the last person who is left with money the winner?"

"Something like that," Logan replied, Finn gave a little girly giggle before moving his arms around like a maniac taking everyone's money including the bank's,

"Ha ha I win!" he exclaimed cheerfully,

"But that's because you cheated," Rory told him gently,

"You're just a sore loser," Finn pouted, then started throwing the pretend money in the air and in a sing-song voice, "Iwin, I win, I win," he stopped once he noticed everyone looking at him weirdly, "I need a bloody drink," he declared then took off for the bar, everyone else burst out laughing at his quick change of moods,

"And I need one more coffee before I head back,"

"I'll make it," Logan said and headed to the kitchen while Collin went to help Finn with drinks,

"So..." Steph said as she sat next to Rory on the couch,

"What?"

"What's going on with you're blonde hottie?"

"Absolutely positively nothing," Steph gave her a pointed look, Rory sighed, "Really nothing, just casual flirting, a little touching and hugging but we're just temporary friends,"

"And you're an idiot, I know you like him and you're just giving him a taste of what it could be like, and then as soon as you all go back to Connecticut you're pulling away," Rory just shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

The rest of night was pretty laid back until it started getting late so Rory took Logan's car back to the resort.

Rory was heading back to the room when she heard a very off-key version of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', she followed the voice that lead her to the fountain where she found Tristan singing with a bottle of alcohol in his hands, he was sitting on the ground, his back up against the cement statue.

"Damn Bibleboy, had a little too much to drink?" he looked up at her,

"Mary?"

"In the flesh, what are you doing?"

"Well I got bored at the party and you weren't there so I made friends with drinks and now I'm here,"

"Well you're an idiot and there is no way you can make it to your room like this without getting caught, it's on the other side of the property," Tristan looked at her and laughed,

"I don't want to go back there anyway, I'm gonna camp right here, look," he pointed at the sky, "Twinkle, twinkle little star," he started singing and she clasped her hand over his mouth,

"You're coming to my room, get up," she ordered,

"If you wanted my body, all you had to do was ask," Tristan slurred,

"Oh I don't need to, you'll probably pass out straight away then I can do whatever I want with it and you won't even remember," she helped him off the ground.

Tristan stumbled all the way to her and Paris' room, and collapsed on their couch, the noise he made woke up Paris,

"Is he drunk?"

"Yep,"

"Then why is he here?"

"Because he's stupid and can't get back to his own room,"

"Okay then," Paris yawned and turned back around to go back to bed,

"You're not gonna yell?"

"Too tired from the party, I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't make noise, which would be hard because he's passed out, but if he snores I'm smothering him with a pillow, goodnight" Rory just shrugged, threw a blanket on him and went to her own bed.

The next morning Rory got up to find Paris had already gone and Tristan was still asleep, she went about her normal morning routine, showering and getting changed, once she was ready she found Tristan was still asleep and decided it was time to wake him up, she ran and body slammed him laughing,

"Shit!" he shot up straight, "Oww, my head," he complained and glared at the girl perched on his lap,

"My bad," she giggled, "Now get up I need a coffee fix and if I don't get it soon I'm gonna kick your ass," she pouted,

"You're mean in morning, why am I here again?"

"I found you drunk last night, and I'm such a great friend that I made sure you were safe, far away from bears," she said as she pushed him out the door and started dragging him to the dining hall,

"What bears? There aren't any bears,"

"They've got koalas,"

"But they're not scary,"

"You never know what they're like at night, I hear those leaves they eat have some kind of drug in them, now get me coffee," she pointed him to the direction of the coffee line and sat down at a table.

After the coffee, Tristan went to his room to attempt to cure his hangover and Rory went to hang out with the girls.

Rory stayed true to her word and went to that night's party, she dressed conservatively, just the way she had to, Paris was expanding her fashion horizons tonight, going with a low cut top and short but not too short skirt and Madeline and Louise stuck to their normal revealing fashion.

The girls were standing their talking then Tristan, Austin, Derek and Mike made their way over, joining the conversation.

Summer was watching from afar, her blood boiling as she watched Tristan's arm rest on Rory's back, _'what the hell?' _she thought and decided to take action. She walked at a quick pace towards the groups, made it obvious as she pretended to trip and spilled her drink all over Rory's jacket,

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, that should wash out easy," she used a napkin pretending to try and clean up the mess, Tristan felt Rory's body tense under his hand and started running soothing circles on her back,

"No problem," Rory said through gritted teeth, attempting a polite smile,

"Oh well, you should probably go rinse that in the bathroom," Summer suggested,

"Maybe," Rory mumbled,

"Don't worry I'll look after Tristan while you're gone," she place an arm around his waist looking at him seductively, Rory just rolled her eyes, removed her jacket and threw it in a nearby bin,

"That's okay, I don't need it, thanks anyway," Rory said in fake politeness and stepped closer to Tristan, Summer got fed up and sighed in frustration then made her way so she was standing just feet away from Rory,

"Listen hoe-down girl, you don't belong here, this is the world of money and popularity, you don't have either, so I suggest you take you're hick-town ass and get out of here before I humiliate you like you never thought possible,"

Rory held her blank stare on Summer, took a deep breath, nodded and turned around to leave the party,

"Oh, and farm girl," Rory turned to Summer again, "Tristan's mine," Summer then proceeded to pull Tristan into a hard kiss, he immediately pulled away and followed Paris, Madeline and Louise as they went after Rory.

They found her sitting on a bench,

"Oh Rory, we are so sorry, we should of known she'd be a bitch," Louise said,

"Don' be sorry," Rory said then started laughing,

"What are you laughing at?" asked Madeline,

"Summer really doesn't recognise me,"

"You knew her before Chilton?" asked Tristan,

"Yeah, we hang out with the same crowd on Spring Break beforehand,"

"I feel a story coming on everyone sit," Louise commanded and they all obeyed,

"Well…" Rory started,

**FLASHBACK**

_Rory was searching the house, full of partying teens looking for her long time boyfriend Mark, she reached his room and thought maybe he came there to get some privacy, she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend having sexual intercourse with none other than Summer Lanly,_

"_Slut!" Rory screamed and slammed the door._

"If I was screwing a guy and his girlfriend walked in yelled one word and slammed the door, I doubt I would have had enough time to get a good look at her enough to remember her," Louise pointed out confused at why Rory was finding it so hilarious,

"Oh, but you see I can be a major bitch too, I, in return screwed the only guy that everyone knew she really liked before she could," Rory looked down ashamed of her past actions, Tristan looked around uncomfortably,

"Well you obviously really liked your boyfriend, and she messed that up for you, you would have been expected to do something to retaliate,"

"She got over him pretty quickly, but she held it against me and we were sworn enemies over that break,"

"And?" Louise prompted,

"Can you say major catfight?"

"Yes! Of course I can, but details?" Madeline asked,

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

_They're were a bunch of people hanging out on a beach, Rory was sitting by herself near the bonfire when Summer and two of her cronies stormed up to her,_

"_Hey slut, I think we have some unfinished business," _

"_Oh really, you fucked my boyfriend, I fucked the guy you wanted to be your boyfriend, I don't see the problem," Rory said innocently,_

"_No one gets into my business and gets away with it," Summer sneered, a group started forming, attentively watching the interaction,_

"_But you entered mine first," Rory stood up to match Summer's height,_

"_And you should have just walked away,"_

"_Like you should just walk away now?" Rory kept her voice calm although she was fuming inside,_

"_No, like you should now,"_

"_But you came here and entered my personal space,"_

"_No I'm taking your space so move,"_

"_I don't think so princess, I don't move for no one," Rory stood her ground firmly,_

"_I said move bitch!"_

"_I said no, skanky hoe! And don't even bother trying to rhyme back, I don't think you're brain could handle the pressure"_

_Summer thought about it for a moment, confused,_

"_Are you like calling me stupid?"_

"_Well I'm sorry princess, but the queen's crown don't fit, you're wearing the stupid hat," Rory smiled, Summer couldn't think of anything else to say so she slapped Rory,_

"_Bitch! Tell me you didn't just do that," Rory hissed,_

"_Oh, I so did," Summer smiled proudly, thinking she had won,_

"_Wrong answer you're going down!" yelled Rory and she tackled Summer to the ground, the two were wrestling on the ground for a while, a couple slaps here and there and a bit of pulling hair. Finn and Logan saw what was going on and broke it up, Logan grabbed Rory and Finn grabbed Summer, neither boy let the girl go until she calmed down._

_The girls stood there locked in a stare; Rory grabbed a bottle of tomato sauce from a nearby table and squeezed some onto Summer's top who gasped,_

"_Oh seems like you have to go now and get cleaned up," Rory said feigning disappointment, "It was great to see you,"_

"_Listen up, I'm the queen of Chilton and I bet that overrules whoever you are so I suggest you leave," Rory laughed at her,_

"_Whoever I am? I'm Lorelai Hayden, queen of Waterview which totally overrules queen of Chilton," Summer was stunned,_

"_You'll regret talking to me next time Hayden," she said, her voice quavering, her cronies followed her as she stormed off. Everyone laughed at Summer's attempt of a comeback._

"And well that's pretty much it, we just glared at each other for the rest of break, and then never saw each other again, I'm just surprised she doesn't recognise me,"

Paris laughed, "You got into a catfight with Summer and poured tomato sauce on her clothes, that's a classic," Soon they were all laughing.

"You guys might as well go back, I'm cool, just need to chill before I start shit with her and tap her memory," Rory smiled once they all calmed down,

"You sure? Because we can stay with you if you want," Paris asked,

"Yeah, go have fun,"

"I'll walk you to your room," said Tristan and he guided her away.

They walked in silence, Rory lit two cigarettes and passed one to a frowning Tristan,

"I know you could of taken her on back there, why didn't you?"

"She'd remember me then everyone would know who I was,"

"What's so bad about that, the girls don't seem to mind,"

"They were my friends before they knew, if the whole school knew as well I'd make a lot more enemies here and a lot more pretend friends, have a lot of gossipers and be cornered by girls in bathrooms,"

"Why would they corner you in bathrooms?"

"Wanting to know what happened, asking if I could hook them up with one of my friends, I dunno, stuff like that,"

"Why'd you tell me everything, at Chilton you always acted like I was one of them, some one you hated?"

"I never hated you but I've seen the way you act with them, the mask, I can do it to, but I wasn't sure if you could remove it…okay probably not making sense here," she smiled,

"No, I understand, but what made you tell me?"

"I just trust you,"

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do so shut up," she shoved him sideways,

"No need to attack Mare," he chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders; she in turn put hers around his waist.

"Okay, change of subject," said Tristan, "Where are you working tomorrow?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"No," she glared at him, "You'll tell me anyway,"

"True, McDonalds," he laughed at her blush,

"What did you do to get stuck there?"

"Nothing, I chose it, I love my junk food!"

"Well I'm working there too,"

"Why?"

"Punishment for making fun of Mr. Fend because he takes a part time job there for extra money,"

They reached her door,

"Oh well, at least I'll have a friend," she smiled, "Night Tristan," she gave him a quick hug,

"Night Mary," he smirked, kissed her forehead and sauntered off but not before leaving another comment, "You don't have to admit it, but I'm pretty sure you would of naturally taken advantage of my intoxicated state last night, I'm sure it was great," she laughed at him,

"Oh, that wasn't me I was asleep, if you remember anything happening it must've been Paris, it was pretty dark, anyone could have made the mistake."

Tristan smiled, suddenly looking forward to the next day.

Rory collapsed on her bed, _'ugh, I'm getting way too comfortable with him, this is breaking my own rules, I need to get back in the game'._

_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ _A/N: _**woot woot i wrote a chapter, i don't really think it's anything special but i already wrote the next one, and i'm proud of it so if i can get fifteen reviews on this one i can post what's making me so happy. Also i have a lot of notes with bantering things that i can't wait to put in, but can't until a little later in the story, until i reach there i've got some space to fill so i want suggestions of what you want to see happen, no matter how weird or stupid they may seem and i'll do my best to add it somehow... oh and someone said something about myspace lol so i put my URL up on my profile lol ...sad. 

Plz review and i love u!


	8. Leftover McDonalds

The next day people were split up into their assigned jobs. Rory was the only girls from their school in the program at McDonalds, the guys from Chilton were Tristan and his group, Derek, Austin and Mike.

After a quick run through on what to do they started working, their manager let them go but supervised nearby. Rory and Tristan worked the front, customer service and the other boys worked in the kitchen. Their shift was almost over when Tristan decided to pull a little prank.

Rory was cleaning off the tables; she went to put someone's leftovers in the trash when a gross, black insect caught her eye,

"Eeeek! Cockroach!" she squealed, she started jumping up and down shaking her hands in disgust, before taking off around the restaurant, yelling at customers, "This place is contaminated! The food is contaminated! We're all going to die from cockroach poop! Run, run, run, save yourselves! Why are you still sitting there staring? Get your ass up and drag it as far away from the cockroach nest as possible!"

Tristan stood off to the side, trying to hold in his laughter as the customers stared at her as if she was a lunatic, he failed miserably, Rory heard him and suddenly realised what he did,

"Oh my god! You are so stupid!" she quickly marched towards him, he noticed the look in her eyes and something about it told him he was in for it, he quickly made a run for the toilets but she was too fast, grabbing a half eaten burger and throwing it at him, despite her aiming abilities usually being below average she was lucky and got him straight in the head,

"Gilmore, did you just throw a burger at my head?" he said turning around and walking in her direction slowly,

"Ummm, no?" she put on an innocent face, he gave her a pointed stare, "It was the magic fairy!" she defended her hand reaching to the table behind her, grabbing a small box she flung its contents at him, "Those McNuggets were me!" she screamed and bolted behind the counter, soon the two were in a full on food fight and whatever customers hadn't fled after the cockroach scenario were definitely gone now.

Tristan and Rory were locked in a stare, both their uniforms were covered in food, most of it unidentifiable, the moment was broken by the laughs of Austin, Derek and Mike, Tristan and Rory shared a look before firing food at them.

"Stop!" Rory suddenly yelled, "We are so screwed it's not funny," a mumble of curses were muttered through the boys as they took in the mess, the manager stepped out of his office before they even had a chance at attempting to clean the place, he took one look around,

"Get out! I'm calling your school and none of you are allowed in here ever again! Make sure to get the uniforms dry-cleaned and I'm billing you for any damage caused!" with that he turned back into his office muttering, "Stupid rich kids," under his breath. Rory stood there looking horrified, the boys just laughed.

After they returned to the resort, they were all cleaned up and waiting in the conference room for a teacher.

"Mare, stop looking so scared, it's all good,"

"No it's not, I have to keep my record at Chilton completely clean, with my past records, if I mess up at this school my chances of getting into an ivy-league university becomes close to nothing,"

"With your status in they'd let you in even if you were charged with murder,"

"But I wouldn't feel right attending unless I earned it,"

Austin, Derek and Mike observed Rory and Tristan's conversation and were all confused,

"What do you mean record? What could you have possibly done?" Mike asked, Rory finally noticed the boys and she was too pissed off right now to worry about a cover up,

"I'm Lorelai Hayden," she stated, she started talking again before the boys could say anything, "Don't bother asking questions, I'm not answering, tell anyone else about who I am and I swear you'll regret it,"

"Sworn to secrecy, got it," said Austin and the other two nodded in agreement, they could tell she was way too upset right now to put up with their crap.

The teacher walked in and ignored the boys, instead she immediately started on Rory,

"Miss Hayden, our school has taken you in despite previous behaviour, you have also received good treatment towards your identity, the only thing you had to do was maintain your good grades and stay out of trouble, you've done well up until now, this incident is demolishing your future, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Rory shut her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her mouth ready to announce she would take the punishment when she was cut off,

"Ma'am, Rory really had nothing to do with it, we started the whole thing," Derek claimed,

"I set up the plastic cockroach which made her freak and act the way she did," Tristan added,

"And once she calmed down we started the food fight, she tried to break it up but we then turned on her, which is why she was covered in food too," Austin put in his bit,

"We take full responsibility, she shouldn't be punished for something she didn't contribute to," Mike said, Rory stared at them all bewildered,

"Rory is this true?" Rory looked at them all again and read the encouraging looks they gave her,

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Well this is a very unfortunate happening, there is no way the manager will let you lot go back, Rory I know you didn't do anything wrong but you all have to write apology letters to management. You will all pass on the fact that you attempted the work, for the rest of the week you can help the resort workers and boys you get two weeks detention when we go back," she left the room.

"Why'd you help me?" Rory asked them,

"Because you are surprisingly cool Gilmore," Mike smiled,

"You threw a burger at DuGray's head," smirked Austin,

"Because you're friends with Paris, and… yeah, you're also funny," Derek said, letting the Paris bit slip, Rory smiled,

"And because you're my Mary," Tristan smiled adorably,

"Well you guys are alright too, friends?" they all nodded, she hugged them all thankfully, "Tell anyone who I am though and you're dead," the three boys mock saluted her, and Tristan walked her out of the room.

Feeling his arm around her waist caused something inside her to click, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room, Paris and the others wouldn't return for another three hours so she pulled him in and locked the door, he looked at her curiously and she just backed him up against the door, running her hands firmly across his broad chest, he shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth that emit from her hands.

Their bodies were pressed to together, foreheads touching and his lips were hovering just above hers. He made to move his head down to connect their lips but she pulled her head back, smiling evilly, she fisted his shirt and pulled him back towards the bed. She was in total control, she turned them around and fiercely pushed him down so he was lying down and straddled him.

"Rory," he whispered, as he looked deep into her eyes wondering if she was feeling what he was,

"Shhh," she lay light kisses across his jaw line then on his Adam's apple and slowly used her hands to unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses on his chest and torso occasionally allowing her tongue to flicker out,

"Rory," he tried again,

"Shut up," she says and continues removing his clothes, laying kisses here and there, he opened his mouth again but before his voice could escape she placed her finger over it, "If you don't, I'll stop and you may never get this chance again,"

He didn't argue, he couldn't, this was what he had desired since the beginning, and he was too involved to stop now. Instead he tried to take control by flipping them over, he mimicked her actions on her, and something about it drove her crazy.

She had so many built up frustrations and this was her way of escape, she avoided his eyes and lips, afraid of what the connection with either would do to her, she wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't something she was ready for. He lightly noticed her retreat but chose to ignore it at the moment, too absorbed in her wonders.

Once all clothes were removed she got up and grabbed her 'emergency' box of condoms, courtesy of her mother,

"Need that many Mare?" Tristan raised an eyebrow surprised that he carried a jumbo box, she glared. She didn't mean to seem rude, but his sarcasm was not mixing well with her current state, she needed release.

She finally freed one from the box, opened the sealed packed and gracefully rolled it on him, he tensed under her touch for a moment, the sensation her hand caused was unique to all others before.

Today he revealed his emotions, worshipping her body, taking her in like the air he breathed.

Today she fought her emotions off, trying her best to make this a one time 'fuck', pushing him aside like leftover McDonalds.

An hour later, she awoke in his arms, they had both slipped their clothes on immediately after their 'activities', although he remained topless. They then lay entwined in a light sleep.

They both suddenly awoke, something in their minds, causing them to bolt awake,

"You have to go, the girls will be back soon," Rory hissed, Tristan looked into her now ice cold eyes, before they were confused yet determined with a hint of compassion, but now that was all gone and emptiness remained.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked,

"It's guaranteed," she whispered, he nodded, put his shirt on, kissed the top of her head and left quietly.

Both knew what happened now was messed up, and their relationship was uncontrollably changing.

'_Shit! I need my mommy!'_

"Hello?" Lorelai answered her phone distractedly,

"Mom!"

"Daughter who has neglected me since she headed for kangaroo land!"

"Mommy!"

"I'm listening,"

"I'm an idiot!" Rory exclaimed,

"You're an idiot,"

"I'm a slut!"

"You're a slut,"

"You're repeating what I say!"

"I'm repea- sorry, what was that? I was distracted, I had to reschedule some caterers for the inn through the computer and one handed typing is kind of hard,"

"So you weren't listening,"

"Sorry," Lorelain said disappointedly, "Reading you loud and clear now alpha,"

"You've been watching war movies,"

"Oh shut up and tell me what's up,"

"Like I said before, I'm an idiot! I'm a slut!"

"Ooo you did something slutty, I knew you would! With Bibleboy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Who else?"

"Well, during some lightening up game, I ended up telling him about who I was-am,"

"Is he the only one that knows?"

"No Louise, Madeline, Paris, Derek, Austin and Mike know too,"

"Derek, Austin and Mike?" she asked suspiciously,

"Don't worry, knew friends and I trust them,"

"So what'd you do?"

"I slept with Tristan,"

"Only Tristan?"

"Yeah,"

"What's so slutty about that? You like him, he likes you, and it's the natural thing to do,"

"I haven't even kissed him," Rory blurted out,

"How is that possible?"

"You catch their attention in other ways,"

"Oh my! My daughter must have talent, well why don't you kiss him?"

"The same reason I avoided eye contact through the ummm…event,"

"You're scared,"

"Maybe," Rory sighed,

"You are!"

"I know,"

"You suck!"

"I know,"

"Don't let him go babe,"

"I don't want to,"

"Then don't,"

"Gues who's here?"

"Elton John?"

"Close, they have the same sunnies, Spring Break Summer from like two years ago"

"The 'I have sex with your boyfriend and then start a fight with you because you had sex with a guy I liked' gir?"

"Oooo drama?"

"Not so much yet, but she's a bitch and I can feel there will be soon,"

"Keep me updated!"

"Okay. Thanks mom, bye and I love you,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

**A/N: **Big thankyou to those who review!

Please Review! I'll love you forever!


	9. Four Days

Rory was lying on her bed screaming into her pillow when the girls entered,

"Ummm… Rory, what the fuck are you doing?" Rory looked up at them with wide eyes then returned to pillow screaming,

"Oh bloody hell!" exclaimed Paris as she marched up to Rory and pried the pillow away from her, "What's wrong?" she asked slightly calmer,

"Nothing, everything is absolutely, positively fine and dandy,"

"Bullshit!" Louise stated, Rory gasped,

"Did you just accuse me of bullshit?"

"Uh-huh, now what did we miss and why are you here so early?"

"I got fired," Rory smirked,

"You got fired from McDonalds? That's ridiculous; you shouldn't be smirking about it. What did the boys make you do that got you fired?" Paris paced the room,

"It's my fault we got fired," Rory shrugged, "I initiated a food fight,"

"Wicked," commented Madeline, "I've always wanted to start a food fight but it never worked out,"

"Gilmore! Stop laughing, getting fired isn't funny," Paris said,

"We still pass because we entered the workforce and did our best, and the boys took the blame so I got off easy, oh and I told them who I am, or kind of just blurted it out, but they're cool, oh and Paris, Derek totally has a thing for you,"

"Are you sure?" Paris looked hopeful,

"Only about ninety percent," Paris gave a girly squeal and the others just laughed.

"So what's really wrong with you?" Paris asked once their excited girly moment was over,

"Slap me," Rory looked her directly in the eye,

"Uh, why?"

"Because I'm an idiot,"

"How?"

"Just use your right arm, lift it up and…I don't know, swing for you life?"

"Okay you really are an idiot, but what happened?"

"Whoa! Gilmore, planning on having _a lot_ of fun?" Louise interrupted as she recovered the box of condoms from the bedside table, Rory blushed,

"Mom went out and bought me a box, so she felt more motherly knowing her daughter is protected,"

"She bought you a jumbo box? And it's opened, beside the bed, oh and look there's a wrapper over there," Louise pointed out, when she pieced all together her eyes widened, then she smiled proudly at Rory, Paris on the other hand took a little longer to figure it out but once she had,

"Eew, eew, eew, eew, eew, oh my gosh I probably just caught an STI or something!" she jumped off the bed, looking at Rory disgustedly, "In our room? You do know I have to sleep in here!"

"Don't worry we didn't touch anything on you side, it was pretty much straight to the bed, after hitting the wall,"

"Oh how comforting," Paris said sarcastically,

"It was DuGray wasn't it?" Madeline asked,

"Duh, who else?"

"You're such a lucky bitch,"

"I know, but now I'm screwed," Rory muttered,

"What?"

"Never mind, want to have a bon fire on the beach tonight? We can invite the boys,"

"If boys are in I'm in!" Louise exclaimed,

"Cool I'll go ask," Rory jumped up and left.

If she was going to see the boys and ask them now, she needed to calm her nerves otherwise she would be a bumbling idiot, she found a spot hidden from anyone else's view and sparked up a ciggie. _'okay, you're going to be able to do this, just act like you didn't fuck him an hour ago, be yourself, even flirt if you have to, just don't let it get awkward'_ after a few minutes of deep breathing she made her way over there.

After what to her felt like an eternity one of the boys finally opened the door,

"Rory, what a pleasant surprise, do come in," Mike said in an English accent as he bowed to her opening the door,

"Oooo let's go to the old times! Why thankyou kind sir, now would you please gather your fellow swordsmen and all join the round table," she took a seat on the floor and waited, Mike looked at her weirdly but went to get the others none the less.

Soon Rory, Mike, Austin Derek and Tristan were sitting in a circle on the floor,

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Austin asked,

"Because your table's rectangular,"

"So?"

"It's supposed to be a round table,"

"Why?"

"Because we're knights you dickhead," Mike added,

"You two are freaks,"

"Well you totally just wrecked the mood," Rory pouted,

"Sorry," Austin said sarcastically, Rory stuck her tongue out at him,

"Either way I am here to cordially invite you lot to a bon fire on the beach with Louise, Maddie, Paris and me," she said, now impatient, "You coming or not?"

"Why would we want to hang out with a freaky bookworm for?" Austin glared, Rory was about to go off at him when she noticed is frown faltering as he fought from laughing, she laughed and punched his arm playfully,

"I'm a freaky bookworm?" she pouted,

"A cool freaky bookworm?" he suggested,

"I suppose that's alright since your a cool asshole," she smiled, "And I'm just going to assume that you guys are coming, meet us at the bush path at ten thirty, Tristan, you know where that is and Derek you better make some kind of move on Paris tonight or I'll shoot you," with that she left and headed back to her room. She might have made it out of there without having to talk to him, but she would have to tonight.

The eight teens stumbled through the trees and finally met the road,

"No car this time Mare? How are we supposed to get to the beach?" Tristan was standing very close behind Rory and murmuring in her ear, she shivered,

"This isn't called the Great Ocean Road for nothing Bibleboy, we just have to cross the road and climb over that dirt hill," And that's what they did,

"Well what do you know, there's the beach," Tristan smiled,

"Yep, just like I told you,"

The group found a suitable spot on the beach and set up for the fire. It was quite a warm night so the girls were all in skirts and the boys in shorts, they really didn't need a fire, but what was the point of a bon fire without one?

They were lounging around on the sand in pairs; Paris was sitting in between Derek's legs, Austin's head was in Louise's lap, Maddie had her head resting on Mike's shoulder and Tristan and Rory were both lying down, his arm resting on her stomach.

"So about last night…" Tristan whispered, he was prepared to discuss what it meant but then he felt her tense, he was enjoying their time too much to break it now so he covered it, "You told me the bathroom girls exaggerate but you sure as hell were agreeing with them last night," he smirked, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, she gasped, then glared and grabbed a water bottle and squirted him,

"Fuck that's cold,"

"Too bad," then she squealed as he picked up another bottle and got her back, once they both ran out of water, they collapsed in the sand.

"Okay now that I'm wet," she paused, "Don't turn that into something it's not," she gave the boys pointed stares while they all looked at her innocently, "Let's go swimming!" Everyone quickly agreed, the boys took off their shirt and the girls undressed to reveal their matching bikinis. The girls noticed the boys staring and ran off into the water giggling.

Austin let out a low whistle, "We already knew how hot Maddie and Louise were, but who knew what was under the other two's librarian looks," Derek glared at Austin,

"Don't look at my girlfriend like that!"

"So you finally asked her?"

"Rory said she'd shoot me if I didn't, and I wouldn't want to die without getting my chance with the lovely Paris first," the boys laughed at his dreamy expression and soon followed the girls.

After another hour of fun they were growing tired and were once again lying around on the sand,

"What's going to happen when we get home Ror?" Louise asked,

"It all goes back to the way it was before this trip,"

"Your not gonna hang with us?"

"I was hanging with you before this,"

"I meant like as a group thing,"

"Yeah, what about us?" Mike asked,

"We could still talk I guess, I dunno and say hi in the halls,"

"But not be friends like this?"

"Bookworm Rory Gilmore, hanging out with the most popular guys at school doesn't really work," she shut her eyes, afraid of the disappointed stares she could sense being directed at her, the girls could tell nothing good was going to happen if they continued,

"Let's go back," Paris said, all but Rory made to leave, Tristan hadn't spoken or looked up during the conversation so Rory grabbed his hand,

"We'll be back later," the others shrugged, knowing they needed their privacy.

"What's up?" Tristan asked,

"You haven't said anything for ages,"

"Yeah, well I have my reasons,"

"C'mon," she pulled him to the water,

"What are you doing?" he asked, they were now neck deep in water, up against some rocks,

"This is the proper way to have sex on the beach, the sand gets really annoying otherwise," she smirked and they went about their activities, her, once again avoiding mouth to mouth kisses.

Another hour later they finally made their way back, it was way past midnight and most of the resort lights were off. They reached the point where they separated; she turned to face him,

"Four days left," she whispered, she hugged him tight, squeezing her eyes shut,

"Please don't let it be," she winced at the desperation in his pleading voice,

"Four days," she repeated the lightly kissed his cheek before walking away, he stayed there watching her wistfully until she was no longer in sight.

* * *

**A/N: **i am so sorry it took me longer than i hoped to update, who knew school could give so much homework?

Either way plz review...i need more inspiraion and i gotta tell ya...this is a way to provide it!


	10. Bookworm's Gonna Throw a Party

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory joined the group of girls conversing quietly outside,

"Planning Tristan's birthday party, come help," Louise pulled her arm down to join the rest of them sitting on the grass,

"When's his birthday?" Rory asked scanning down the to-do list,

"Ummmm, day after tomorrow," Maddie replied,

"Like the last day before we leave,"

"Yep, so we were hoping you would help us get things together since you practically own the place,"

"Of course, I'll be right back," she way surveying the students looking for the blonde king, she finally spotted him, "Uh-huh!" she exclaimed stomping to the pool.

Tristan was standing on the edge of the pool joking around with some of his football team mates, he was caught off-guard and extremely surprised when his body hit the cool water, he searched for the culprit, finding a girl with firing blue eyes glaring at him,

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was the day after tomorrow?" she demanded,

"Like the movie? Oh I get you…you never asked," he shrugged,

"Well you should have said something, you know that would have been the considerate thing to do you jackass," she continued glaring, Tristan was taken aback by her attitude,

"Jeez, what's you problem, it's just a birthday," he splashed her, she shrieked as the icy water hit her,

"Ugh! The problem is that I don't have much time to sort things out, these things are supposed to take time,"

"What things?"

"You're stupider than I thought!" she yelled, "Anyway your party will be that night, beginning at eight, the whole class is invited and everyone will soon be contacted with details, alcohol and music guaranteed!" Tristan looked at her in awe, no one had ever really thrown him a party before, it was always him telling a bunch of people there was going to be a major piss-up or his parents turning the occasion into a society event, "I hope everyone got that!" she before storming off.

The school were surprised, _bookworm throwing a party?_ But it didn't matter, a party was a party to this bunch, everyone whooped and cheered after her, while Summer glared from her sunbaking spot.

"Paris, you've known Tristan for years yeah?"

"Um….pretty much since we were born,"

"Good you've got to help, like really help," Paris nodded, the girls were all in planning mode,

"We're going to need favourite colours, favourite drinks, favourite food, favourite music…" Rory listed,

"You're really into this aren't you?" asked Louise wonderingly, Rory just shrugged. They spent the day planning and making a bunch of phone calls and soon enough it was around dinner time.

Rory walked into the dining hall and was waved over to the girls' table,

"Eew, can you believe it? They aren't serving anything edible here, everything is full of fats, calories and carbohydrates, the only thing I can actually eat is the Caesar salad," Maddie complained, Rory looked at the girls' meals which consisted of only the salad and a glass of water then at hers which was filled with fries, chicken strips, creamy pasta and a coke,

"I hate salad, or anything green for that matter," Rory shrugged, the others looked at her with disbelief, they were about to comment on Rory's diet and figure but were interrupted by the boys. Tristan took the seat next to Rory and started pinching her fries,

"Oi! That's mine get your own or steal someone else's, I'm very territorial about my food!"

"Well you see, I would of got my own, but whaddya know, they ran out…yep they ran…all the way to your plate" Tristan laughed, Rory glared and started eating her fries as fast as possible, the other girls looked at her with disgust, "Slow down there, you might choke, besides you're the only one at the table with fries, you should learn to share," he took some more and shoved them into his mouth.

After dinner Rory and Tristan were hanging out in one of the courtyards, sharing stories and joking around while sitting on one of the benches,

"So we were all just chilling on the bed talking, then Finn in his drunken state bursts through the door naked, he sees all of us just lying there, a sea of arms and legs everywhere and it was dark and I don't know what he think he saw, but he just yells 'Massive Orgy!' an jumps on, we all scream and struggle to get his nakedness off us but he passed out as soon as he landed," Rory said excitedly,

"Sadly enough I could seriously see him doing that," Tristan laughed,

"You imagine Finn naked," Rory fake gasped, Tristan growled and poked her ribs, "Oww!" they kept poking each other until she finally got fed up and grabbed his hands and straddled his lap.

Breathing heavily with their foreheads touching, they gazed into each other's eyes, Rory broke the moment,

"You hurt when you poke," she laughed, "If I get bruises, I am so going karate kid on your ass,"

"Do you even know karate?"

"I've seen the movie," she pouted, "Wax on, wax off, that's all there is to it," she said proudly, demonstrating with her arms,

"Actually there's more to it than that," Tristan pointed out and if it were possible Rory pouted even more, Tristan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

They were both quite content with their bodies moulded, but moments later Tristan pulled away but his hands stayed in position, he leaned in and felt her tense, she struggled to get out of his lap but he just tightened his grip, she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead one of his hands fingered her necklace and his head moved closer to examine it, it was only on black elastic but the stone was amazing. It was a pink-purple colour and if you look close enough you could see small flecks of light blue.

"That's beautiful, where'd you get it?"

"Some surf shop, last time I was here, they had heaps of different ones, but I only wanted that one, I don't know why,"

"It suits you,"

"Anyway, I better get going," she got off him, but didn't get far because he grabbed her and pulled her right back, "Tris-tan," she groaned,

"I haven't seen you all day," he whined,

"And you won't see me at all tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"Setting up things for your party, I've had to do a lot in such a small space of time,"

"Do it on the day,"

"I can't it needs to be done tomorrow, because I have more birthday plans for you,"

"Really?" he asked, she could see the excitement in his eyes,

"Yep," she wrapped her arms around him again, "A few more minutes, but then I have to go,"

"Fine," he conceded and got comfortable.

She realised how much they had been acting like a couple lately, sure she sat and cuddled and messed around with her other male friends, but there was something more intimate with Tristan. She ignored these thoughts and enjoyed the moment.

True to her word, Tristan didn't see Rory at all the next day, he was pretty upset about it but he had his birthday to actually look forward to for the first time in his life.

* * *

**AN: **okay i know it took me a life time to update, but i swear it's because i haven't had much time, anywho i've read over my story and noticed small mistakes like punctuation or messed up words, but i don't care because it's pretty easy to figure it out. This chapter is probably boring...SORRY but i had to get up early and write in quickly...once i get 10 reviews i'll put the next chapter up...promise. I salso promise limo boys and Steph next chap. 


	11. Tristans BdayI hate You

Thought i should do another thin

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Gilmore Girls or anything conncected...i just like writing about them.

* * *

Tristan awoke to someone giggling in his room, he was too tired to open his eyes or tell the person off,

"Oomph!" he was awake now, he turned around opening his eyes to find the one who body slammed him,

"Happy birthday!" she said cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek, "Get up, we have plans," she demanded,

"It's _my _birthday, shouldn't you making me breakfast in bed or something first?"

"Ugh, if you must," Rory pretended to be annoyed but was smiling as she grabbed a paper bag from the floor beside his bed and handed it to him,

"Bacon and egg McMuffin?" he raised an eyebrow,

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't actually cook, it's in my genes…anyway that's not all, I also have coffee," she picked up a thermos and cup, "So eat up, get dressed and all that jazz, and I'll come by to get you in about an hour okay?"

"No, just stay while I eat, please, we all have to go home tomorrow"

"Damn puppy dog look," Rory grumbled, as she sat on the bed and picked up the thermos. She filled the coffee cup and put it on the bedside table for Tristan then proceeded to drink out the thermos, he chuckled at her while she just shrugged.

"How in the world did you get in here?" Tristan asked a few moments later,

"I have a master key," she pointed out,

"Oh yeah, you own this place…got to remember that,"

"But I didn't use it, I just knocked on the door and the boys let me in," she said proudly,

"Ooooooo you can do anything and you don't even need to use your power," Tristan mocked her.

A while later Rory left Tristan while he got ready and went back to her room to make a few phone calls. She called a few caterers, a DJ and decorator to confirm they were coming and then called the limo boys to make sure everyone would be there. Maddie and Louise had spread the word of details yesterday, so everything was pretty much set. She smiled satisfied and went back to Tristan's.

By the time she got there Tristan was already ready, arms crossed, waiting outside his door,

"And _you_ told me to hurry up,"

"I had things to take care of," she said vaguely,

"So, what are we doing, picnic? Movie? Going into town and cruising the streets?" Tristan guessed,

"Eew, no, so unoriginal,"

"Then what?"

"First you're going to put on something to swim in and then…I'm still not going to tell you," Tristan pouted before heading back in, emerging several minutes later in board shorts and a bag. Rory grabbed his hand and dragged him to an awaiting limo,

"You hired a limo?"

"Actually he's been on call since I got here, I rarely use them but this seemed like an appropriate occasion," she laughed,

"My birthday is an appropriate occasion to do a lot of things you wouldn't usually do," he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows as he hopped in.

The limo parked in front of a bright red cement fence,

"Where in the world are we?"

"It's a water theme park, I haven't been here for years so hurry up!"

The park was pretty much empty since it was during school hours so Tristan and Rory practically had the place to themselves.

"I've never gone down I water slide before," Tristan said in awe as he looked up at the big red tube that twisted and turned before ending in a clear blue pool,

"Scared Potter?" Rory mocked,

"You wish,"

"Hey that's messed up, you're supposed to be the blonde evil one,"

"Maybe, but it's my birthday and if I'm going down that thing your coming,"

"Well I'd be more than happy to take away you waterslide virginity, if you think you can handle it,"

They climbed up the tower and got into a floaty boat together,

"One, two, three," they both squeezed the other's hand tight as the boat was tipped over the edge, Rory screamed all the way down, Tristan just laughed, neither let go of the other even after coming out the other end.

They went down the slide countless times, played in the sprinklers in the kiddie pool and then chilled out on the jumping castle before Rory noticed the time.

"We better get a move on," she sighed,

"We're heading back to the resort?"

"Not just yet, it's only one so we get lunch then one more stop, we should be back by five, leaving heaps of time to get ready for your party."

They arrived at a small shop called Harry's Hamburgers,

"Harry's Hamburgers?" Tristan questioned,

"You've got to admire the alliteration," Rory laughed, "Besides I got an order so I'll be right back…with food,"

She quickly came back handing him a blue box that hand a big 'HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!' in yellow on it,

"Mary, the box is using profanity," Tristan whined,

"I paid extra for that… polite people trying to make a good impression by simply saying happy birthday and pat you on the back, people who are your friends know you don't really give a shit about that so they say 'happy fucking birthday' and give you a bear hug," she wrapped her arms around him for a few moments then sat back to eat her own burger and fries.

Even Tristan's soda cup had 'happy birthday' written all over it, it made him smile.

This time the limo parked at a house that was surrounded by bushland,

"What are we gonna do here? Sheer sheep?" Tristan joked when his eye caught the big sheering shed,

"You could try if you want, I heard it's hard work, though not the reason we're here," she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the fairly big house.

Rory knocked on the door which was almost immediately was opened by an elderly, short, balding man with warm brown eyes.

"Rory!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug, she laughed hugging him back, "I haven't seen you in yonks!"

"Oh, Tristan, this is Macca, one of Finn's many uncles, Macca this is Tristan DuGray," the men greeted each other smiling shaking hands firmly,

"Nice to meet you sir,"

"None of that sir nonsense mate, a nice firm grip, that's what you've got to look for in a man Ror," Macca nodded in approval as they took back their hands, Rory blushed a light red while Tristan smirked at her.

"Anyway, Macca here is an awesome cartoonist, but he doesn't flaunt his talent, I was lucky enough to find out through Finn,"

"Awwww, Ror you do tend to exaggerate, making me sound like some hidden hot shot artist,"

"You could be if you wanted to,"

"Ugh, shut ya trap and you and Birthday Boy go sit out on the veranda and I'll be there in a minute."

Tristan and Rory did as they were told, Rory was observing Tristan who looked nervous,

"Relax, it's not like you have to pose or anything, he draws what he creates in his mind, we just get to sit out her and chat,"

"Well I could have been a great model for Picasso," Tristan flexed his biceps,

"Yeah, and your mouth would of ended up on you feet, I think you meant Michelangelo,"

"Shut up,"

Macca returned with his materials and some Pavlova for everyone.

They shared stories and joked around and soon their time was up.

"Here ya go," said Macca turning the large card around, it wasn't one of Macca's more humorous pictures, this one was just cute. In it, cartoon Rory was kissing cartoon Tristan who was wearing a crown that said Birthday Boy. The only things that had colour were Tristan's crown, the silver ring on his thumb and Rory's shining blue eyes. Macca also made a colour photocopy for Rory while Tristan kept the original.

They said goodbye to Macca and took the limo back. When they arrived, Tristan quickly thanked Rory, kissing her on the cheek as she ran to get ready.

The other girls were already ready, Rory quickly showered and got changed into the clothes she already had set out, the others girls did her hair and makeup because Rory was shaking with nerves _'I hope everything turns out right tonight._

The party was being held in the private ball room towards the back of the resort, the girls got there two hours before people were supposed to arrive to supervise everything.

The decorations were done in silver, black and green since they were Tristan's favourite colours. There were balloons and streamers everywhere and the floor had been dusted with silver glitter, the DJ was set up, he had been given a list of Tristan's favourite bands, a bar was set up nearby, Rory had paid them extra to not ask for ID from everyone since they were all underage.

Tables and chairs surrounded the outside for socialising while the centre was left as dance space, she decided to get an Aussie barbecue going in the small outdoor area. Caterers prepared sweets and non-alcoholic punch to suit others certain needs.

Rory's gang of friends arrived half an hour before the Chiltonites were expected.

"Rory, you look awesome!" Steph gushed taking photos with her digital camera, Rory was wearing a black halter neck dress that had a gripping fit up to her hips where the material flowed freely to just above her knees. Her hair was curled and one side was clipped behind her ear, she also wore silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace and silver strappy heels. Even thought it was a little different to her 'Mary' appearance it was still conservative compared to the girls from her school.

Rory put a black cardigan on,

"Love, what are you doing? I was enjoying that cleavage shot," whined Finn who was filming on a handheld video camera, Rory made a grab for it but he just held it high above her head, "Tsk tsk tsk, this is the first time you are letting us into your Chilton world so we have to document every moment,"

"About that, you lot are going to have to pretend you don't know me well,"

"Why?"

"Because you guys are supposed to be too cool for me," she explained slowly,

"I don't know why you don't just be yourself here Ace," Logan sighed,

"I enjoy the lack of attention," she shrugged,

"Oh really? You used to love being the centre of attention young lady," Collin pointed out, she just shrugged again before noticing the time,

"Shit you guys, Chiltonites coming, red alert, red alert, abort conversation until it is safe to approach me again, laters," she sauntered off, leaving her friends slightly upset.

"It's like she's embarrassed to be seen with us," Collin pouted,

"Just give her time, she'll come around soon enough, trust me, besides, she's been a lot better since like a month ago," Logan said, Steph nodded in agreement.

The room was soon filled with teens mingling, as predicted, most of the Chilton girls were dressed scantily in way-too-short dresses.

Not too long later, Rory started pacing in frustration, _'where the fuck is he?'_

Tristan stepped into the room dressed in nearly all black and was quickly met by Rory,

"Fashionably late to your own party?"

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't," he smirked, she laughed then saluted to the DJ who instantly put on the birthday song tune,

"Welcome to your Birthday Party Tristan DuGray, everyone," he announced then returned to the original music, everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Thankyou so much for this Mare," he whispered in her ear,

"Go mingle, I gotta watch over stuff," she laughed shoving him into the sea of people.

Rory looked around and noted that everything was running smoothly, just the way she hoped, she saw Steph getting random people together and snapping photos with her camera, it made her laugh. Knowing that she'd get pulled into some later she headed in the opposite direction.

She spotted and headed over towards Tristan, but stopped short once she noticed Summer was with him, she was listening to them,

"Hey Summer,"

"Happy Birthday Tristan," she purred kissing him on the cheek, Rory's hair clip fell and she kneeled to pick it up, next thing she was under one of the long tables, hidden by the table cloth eavesdropping,

"You enjoying the party?" Tristan asked politely,

"Oh yeah," Summer smiled, then suddenly gasped, "Oh my, I forgot you birthday present, want to come up to my room with me and get it?" she said seductively, Rory glared from under the table,

"Eavesdropping are we?" Rory fell back on her bum surprised,

"Owwww, Finn that was you fault," she pouted,

"Oh well it's on camera now, you spying on Birthday Boy?"

"No!" he gave her look, "I'm not…well, maybe a little," she blushed, Finn took the spot next to her and started watching the scene, while filming it, he smirked and turned the camera onto himself,

"Oh Tristan! I'm a stupid bimbo with big boobs, come up to my room and fuck me!" he played in a girly way making Rory giggle.

They saw Summer try to kiss Tristan only to be pushed away and then he walked off, Rory and Finn laughed from under the table.

"C'mon Finn, let's crawl out from that end," Rory sighed as she started crawling in the direction she pointed, Finn close behind, "Well, wasn't that fun?"

"Oh yeah, I got you falling on your arse and then great shots of your arse as you crawled…" Finn smiled at the camera, Rory glared and went to jump up but instead her head connected with the table and she came tumbling back down, Finn laughed at her,

"Another one to add to the 'Rory Turns Red From Embarrassment Collection," Rory glared at him,

"I'm sorry I'll kiss it better," he gave her a quick hug and peck on the head before going off to get a drink and film some more people.

Rory started walking but was soon grabbed by Steph who dragged her into photos with people and finally with Tristan. Once Steph was satisfied with their photos the two went to dance. First to a fast upbeat song, it wasn't a sexual dance, they just jumped around like idiots having fun and not caring what everyone else thought, then a slower song started and they joined in an embrace.

"Let's get out of here," Tristan whispered, she pulled back a bit,

"But it's you party,"

"And I love it, but it's the last night and I want to get in some time with you," she just smiled and took his hand as he pulled he outside and took her to his room.

"The boys were more than happy to be kicked out for the night," he said as he closed the door behind him, she smiled as they stayed in an embrace as he backed her towards his bed, he slowly leaned in for a kiss, not breaking eye contact, at the last moment she pulled away and looked at the watch in her wrist,

"Whaddya know? It isn't your birthday anymore," she whispered,

"Rory…" he growled frustrated, "Why don't you ever kiss me?" the expression on his face was sad and disappointed, it made her sigh.

She started pacing, waving her arms around like a mad woman,

"A small thing like kiss can tell so much!" she exclaimed,

"Well why don't you want to know what it will say about me?"

She started waving her arms around again before finally giving up trying to find an explanation so she just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. The fiery feeling ignited in both of them was surreal, she pulled away slightly,

"That's exactly what I was afraid of," she whispered, but before he had a chance to respond she had pulled him back in.

They spent hours, experiencing with their newfound passion which increased with the more intimate they became.

After both had became more relaxed and were breathing regular Rory slipped out of bed and put her clothes, this caused Tristan to bolt up,

"Where are you going?"

"Sssshhhhh," she got back on the bed and lied on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her as she lightly kissed his warm, smooth skin.

She felt as his body was pulled closer towards sleep, she quickly slipped her body out of his hold, his eyes opened slowly and looked at her questioningly.

She lowered her head down to his slowly, and gently kissed his lips, she closed her eyes as her forehead rested against his before pulling further away and meeting his eyes again,

"I _hate _you Bibleboy," she whispered and quickly got out of bed and out of that room, not letting him see the tears falling from her eyes.

He sat there in shock, his body too physically tire to chase her then it hit him…the bus,

**FLASHBACK**

"_I hate you," she declared, Tristan moved over and whispered in her ear,_

"_Is that our code for I love you? Because if it is I hate you too," he winked and leaned back in his seat._

"I _hate _you too Mary," he whispered before letting sleep take him.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Another chapter...thankyou all so much for the reviews! I know not much limo boys...but this was a very Tristan Rory chap...dw they will play a bigger part later in. Sometime next week i'm leaving to head up to Mildura for a week or something, its about a seven hour drive from my place but i'll try to update before then.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Head Spin

Rory kept to herself the whole way home, pretending to be asleep so no one questioned her desire to be alone.

There was no other way to put it, she was depressed and avoiding something, something she knew, yet didn't really know, understood, yet could not really understand…she was definitely confused, and that's about all the sense she could make of everything.

Even though her eyes were closed, she felt someone take the seat next to her on the plane, they had been in the air for a while now and all the students were roaming the plane freely.

"Rory," Tristan whispered, playing with her hair, she reluctantly opened her eyes,

"Hi," she replied coldly,

"You want to come hang with us? Everyone's playing 'I've Never',"

"Nah, I'm tired, you go ahead," she refused to look at him,

"I can stay here,"

"Nah, its fine go ahead and play, have fun,"

"I don't mind staying, in fact, I'd probably prefer it,"

"Just go away Tristan!" she snapped, she saw the hurt cross his face out the corner of her eye before he turned and left, she sighed and shut her eyes once more.

"Ror, wake up," she opened eyes to see Paris looking at her with a concerned face,

"Are we home?" asked Rory rubbing her eyes,

"Yeah…are you okay, you've been really quiet today?"

"I'm fine, just really tired, I'll see you at school Monday okay?"

Rory got out from her seat and exited the plane, she leaned against a wall watching the rest of her class as they gathered there luggage. She wasn't in the mood to push and shove so she waited until most of the crowd had left.

As her fellow students left, some that never usually spoke to her said a quick goodbye, waved or smiled. They were just grateful for the massive party she threw, which was a big hit; Rory figured they'd be over it as soon as someone else threw another party so she just politely nodded.

Soon most of the students had disappeared and she felt it was safe enough to head off too, she had hugged Derek, Austin, Mike, Louise, Maddie and Paris a quick goodbye as they left the airport, Tristan wasn't with them and she couldn't see him, so she figured he must have already left.

Quickly grabbing her bags she made her way out, she had just received a text message from her mom informing her that she would be late. Once outside she went to turn left but noticed Tristan was their leaning against a pole, looking down as he put out a cigarette, she quickly took off to the right, hoping he wouldn't spot her.

She obviously hadn't moved fast enough since he quickly caught up and was now walking in step with her,

"Avoiding me now huh?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged, giving up the chase and sitting on a bench, he sat next to her,

"Might as well be completely," he mumbled, she shrugged watching the different cars move around the airport car par, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Don't be difficult," he pleaded,

"It's in my nature," she replied, he ran his hand through his hair frustrated,

"Your eyes show fear, what are you afraid of?" he questioned, she thought for a while then spotted Lorelai, pulling up, she quickly got up, grabbed her suitcase and faced Tristan,

"Nothing…a little bit of everything…I don't really know," After a moment of staring she turned and left.

"Hey babe! Give mamma some sugar," Lorelai excitedly greeted her daughter,

"Mommy!" she squealed giving her mom a tight squeeze, Lorelai gladly hugged her back,

"I am taking you to Luke's and you're gonna spill the beans on the trip".

The two Lorelais sat side by side in Luke's with four coffee cups each, quite content with being back in their normal routine.

"So you and Bibleboy ey?" Lorelai playfully nudged Rory while wiggling her eyebrows, Rory's face immediately dropped,

"Uh, no, not really," she sighed,

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just kind of a two week fling,"

"Did he say that? Because if he did, I can sic Luke on him and he can hop in his truck and drive into Hartford, then whack Tristan with his baseball bat while wearing his baseball cap then use his truck to tow his ass down here to apologise, that bastard!"

Lorelai ranted loudly, making the other customer's in Luke's look at her oddly,

"Who am I whacking? Did someone hurt you Rory?" Luke's head popped out from behind the counter,

"No one Luke, calm down and go make me a burger," Rory called,

"Demands, demands," Luke rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen,

"Anyway, mom don't worry about it, it doesn't matter," Rory watched her coffee as she stirred it,

"How can I not worry about it, if a guy you had feelings for treated you like crap, saying everything that happened was a big joke, just a fling?"

"But mom he didn't!"

"He didn't?"

"No… I did, well not exactly, but it was implied," Rory sighed,

"And now my head hurts," concluded Lorelai, rubbing her forehead.

The Gilmore Girls spent the weekend, watching movies and sharing gossip… it was fun but then Monday rolled around.

Rory quickly sat up to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock; she groaned as she turned it off, she really couldn't be bothered today. She fell back on her pillows, resting her eyes for a few moments, _'Go be a 'Mary'!' _she sarcastically encouraged herself before jumping out of bed, bouncing down the stairs and throwing herself at the coffee pot.

Her mom left a note saying that she had left for work early and that she caught a ride with Sookie so Rory could drive to school today, _'Or I could skip school…no, I'm supposed to llluuuurrrvvve school'._

She grabbed the keys and headed off to Chilton, her skirt just below her knees, all her shirt buttons done up and covered with the blazer, her hair was braided and she only wore lip gloss, her 'innocence' was perfected.

As she walked through the halls a few of the more 'popular' Chiltonites gave her a once over, realising she wasn't joining their leagues after all. It didn't really bother anyone; they just continued as the way they had before. Rory smiled and gave a slight wave towards Mike, Austin and Derek as she turned the corner toward her locker. Maddie, Louise and Paris were all there,

"Eew, Gilmore, you're dressing like that again?" Louise frowned,

"I said I would,"

"But you gotta flaunt it!" Maddie protested,

"How about both of you leave my sucky wardrobe alone and one day I'll take you all up to California and we can flaunt it all you want up there,"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart,"

"You rock! We'll talk to you later," the two linked arms and made their way to a group of boys.

Rory opened her locker and started sorting out her books,

"You do remember the performing arts school starts today right?" Paris asked, the fear evident in her voice,

"Of course I remember,"

"Well aren't you scared? I can't do anything like this, why is this stupid thing compulsory, you don't need this to get into colleges,"

"No, not really, but it would look good, besides I don't think you will have to do something big, maybe they will have other jobs you can do to pass instead of actually performing,"

"I hope so because otherwise this school better be ready to fight a hefty law suit, the bells going soon, you should hurry up," Paris took of to homeroom.

Rory closed her bag, she noticed an extremely confident looking Tristan heading her way, she rolled her eyes, shut her locker and started walking, but Tristan quickly had her pinned up against a wall,

"So this is how it's gonna be now?" he questioned, she kept her gaze focussed over his shoulder,

"What?"

"You ignoring and avoiding me, me chasing you, how it was before?"

"That's how it's supposed to be,"

"It doesn't have to be,"

"Yes it does," she met his eyes,

"I won't let it," he gripped her shoulders,

"I'd like to see you try, it was what happens in Australia, stays in Australia and that's how it's gonna stay, you're two weeks are up Bibleboy, I'll make sure of it"

"That's what you say now Gilmore, get to class," he gave her a light push in the direction.

Rory managed to avoid Tristan until lunchtime and she was quite proud of that accomplishment. During lunch all seniors were expected to be in the auditorium for the PA (performing arts) induction. Rory found herself a seat away from everyone else, but of course she wasn't alone for very long,

"Bye Tristan,"

"That's okay Mary you don't have to leave,"

"You're leaving,"

"Oh so we're leaving together, where? The janitor's closet…I'm right behind you,"

Rory got fed up and moved, of course, Tristan followed, she tried this three times before just giving up and ignoring his presence, which was quite a difficult task.

"You should all be grateful to have the opportunity to participate in a course like this and yes you must all participate in one way or another. Be aware that there will be no getting out of it. For those who are extremely adamant against performing publicly, there will be stage jobs, scrip writing, costume making etcetera…" The principal drawled.

Tristan moved his arm to the back of Rory's chair, and rested one hand on her knee, she was enjoying the feeling it cause and he wasn't doing more than resting there, so she pretended not to notice while secretly enjoying the moment. Though she covered it up by sending a glare which he returned with a smirk

The microphone was turned to the PA director,

"The course will proceed through the entire school year, in the first block you will be split into two groups, one group will work with theatre while the other dance, in the next block both groups will revolve around music. We will talk about that later on, next semester…"

Tristan started rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, moving her skirt up, his head rested on the back of the chair, he lightly blew on her neck while his other hand played with her hair,

"Mary, oh Mary," he whispered, "You know you want me as much as I need you, don't fight it baby,"

She removed all his hands and shoved him away.

All students with a surname beginning with a letter between A-K were put into dance and the others theatre. Rory, Paris, Tristan, Derek and Louise were all in dance. At the end of the class there were two pieces of paper for both groups, one for those willing to perform and the others to work with the crew.

Rory went to sign the 'crew' sheet but her hand was quickly grabbed by one of the dance teachers, who pulled her off to the side,

"Darling, vhy were you going to put your name there?" the heavily accented woman asked,

"Because I don't dance," Rory smiled sympathetically,

"But you have the perfect figure for ballet," the teacher said,

"Unfortunately I don't have the coordination for dance,"

"Nonsense, all you need is to be trained, it won't be hard, mainly basics, and I will find you an experienced partner," she turned and faced her new dance students, "Are there any males here with ballet experience?"

"Tristan does!" Louise exclaimed,

"Only because my mother forced me," he grumbled, slightly embarrassed,

"Oh Tristan DuGray! You were one of my better students, you shall partner Rory here," she scribbled Rory's name under ballet, there were a few different dance classes running.

Tristan stalked over to Rory and threw an arm over her shoulder,

"Me, you, ballet, late night practices…how romantic?"

"I don't dance!" she said firmly,

"Oh but you vill!" Tristan mocked the teachers accent, "We have a lesson during fifth period, see you then."

All dancing pairs were given a number that was posted on a timetable on the auditorium board, they were given a pass to get out of class during the period that they had their private lesson. Ten couples were going to be dancing while the others were did extra theory work and learnt about more cultural dances.

At the beginning of fifth period Rory quickly got some work from her teacher and the pass signed before slowly making her way to the dance studio. Tristan was already there,

"Took you a while Mary,"

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Madame Ruel, but Madame vill do just fine."

Madame sent Tristan to the other side to brush up on his skills while she worked with Rory. Rory did as she was told half-heartedly, Madame kept telling her to be graceful and light but this didn't suit work and she danced heavy and sharp and not concentrating on her turn-out.

"Sorry, but I just don't dance!" Rory yelled and took a seat, Madame sighed,

"Tristan! Please show Rory ze piece you did at ze showcase last year," she changed the CD.

Rory watched in shock as Tristan danced, he moved gracefully and performed all moves in ease… _'who would of thought he was so flexible?'_

"See zat Rory," Madame said as he finished, "Ballet is beauty, it isn't hard and rough, you need to practice in your own time with Tristan, I hope to see you give it a better go next time, ve don't have long until ze grading starts,"

"I still have Katrina's beginners videos," Tristan informed,

"Katrina?" Roy asked curiously,

"My elder sister, she started ballet a little bit later and needed all the help she could get up to catch up to standards,"

"Oh,"

"Vell make sure to organise practice, off you go," Madame dismissed them.

Tristan and Rory had sixth period English together, there was still a few minutes left so they just waited outside the classroom door patiently.

"So partner…"

"Not by choice," Rory quickly said, Tristan frowned, but he wasn't giving up yet,

"How was your weekend?"

"Same old, now stop talking to me," she snapped,

"Just when I though we were being at least civil,"

"I need good grades and to get them I kind of have to, so that I do this thing and pass,"

"Using me for grades?" she shrugged in response, before their conversation could continue the bell rang and students piled into the halls.

Tristan spent the period trying to get Rory to talk to him, his attempts were futile. They were set a writing task, while everyone was working Tristan tried whispering to her, she put on headphones, he wrote her notes, she scrunched them up and threw them away.

She wasn't budging and eventually he got pissed off. As soon as the class was over he quickly stormed out, she saw this and was hit with a wave of guilt.

She had to go to the library, the office and her locker before she could leave, by the time she exited the big front doors the car park was practically empty.

Rory hopped in her car and turned on the ignition, taking another look across the school grounds she saw Tristan, he was sitting on the same bench that they had once made a pact to be friendly towards each other.

He was attempting to light a cigarette, his lighter wasn't working and that most definitely did not help his mood. She watched him with a longing expression; she would never admit that the way she looked at him was out of her control.

Her emotions were fizzing in the pit of her stomach as she saw how she had affected him, she had to talk to him, really talk to him, right now.

Turning off her car she slowly stepped out and quietly closed the door behind her. It was a fairly windy day and Tristan was unable to hear her approach.

Rory quietly sat next to him, a strong distance between them, he didn't acknowledge her, just continued fiddling with his lighter. Rory pulled a lighter out of her bra, cupped her hand and reached out to Tristan, who complied using her help to light his cigarette.

Moments of silence followed,

"So, suddenly those cravings for my company finally won you over?" Rory sighed in relief that he was talking to her,

"Sadly enough,"

"You're a head spin," he pointed at her with his cigarette, her reflexes quickly kicked in and she grabbed it before he had a chance to stop her, she took a deep drag,

"I'm a head spin?" she took another drag and he snatched the stick back,

"Yes, you are a walking, talking, human sized, head spin,"

"I know," she conceded,

"You do?"

"I do, but I have no control over it,"

"I almost wasn't sure if reality happened, maybe I had completely imagined everything, making an idiot of my self….You gave me two weeks with _you _that gave me hope, once we got home you took it all away and then here you are once again, dangling it in front of me now,"

"Oops," she said innocently and he couldn't help but give a slight chuckle,

"Oops?"

"Shut up!" she lightly slapped his knee, "Listen, I just don't cope well with change, I think it just may be genetic, but my instinct is to run… wow"

"What?"

"I've always known that, and I've done it before, but this has got to be the first time I've actually admitted it to someone,"

"I feel special," he said smiling,

"Uh-huh, well you do that, I have to go, see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be at your locker with coffee early,"

"You better, and you're driving me home tomorrow to,"

"I am now am I?" he said in his flirting way,

"We have to work on that dancing thing sometime," his face lost excitement immediately, _'using me for grades' _he though solemnly, "…And I have to take you to Luke's, when we order we can roll our R's just like Madame, that'll drive him bonkers, rrrrrrrrr" his face lit up once again, she gave him a quick hug and headed off.

He watched her walk away, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**AN: **I wrote two chapters today and i personally really liked the next one...so review! coz it make me wanna update! update! 


	13. rrrreeeooow

**WARNING: This chapter WAS written on a CAFFEINE high!**

Some bits...like their actions and stuff may be a little weird and confusing...just chillax...it should make sense as the story goes by.

* * *

Rory sat, locked in a toilet cubicle, she wrote furiously in her folder on her lap. Her and Tristan had cancelled their dance practice plans the previous night because there was a party Tristan was expected at. She had time to finish this essay last night and normally she would have had all her homework completed by the due date, but for some reason last night, there was something bothering her. Nothing really happened, but a certain feeling irked her, making it impossible to concentrate.

The door opened and the clicking of heels followed by annoyingly high-pitched giggling entered, Rory immediately stopped writing, the noise the girls caused, made her to lose her thread of thought,

"So he's like your boyfriend now?" one of the girls asked,

"As of last night," Rory recognised this as Summer's voice and suddenly became a little bit interested in this conversation,

"At Sandra Reave's party?"

"Uh-huh," Summer said happily,

"I totally knew he'd come back to you, even though everyone was saying he had a thing going with that Gilmore chick," another voice said, Rory was now even more curious,

"Well, you know Tristan," Summer sighed dreamily, Rory's mouth foamed an 'o' behind the door, she couldn't deny that she felt hurt that he was with Summer, but since they got back she hadn't given Tristan any signs about her wants and feelings, "We did it in the closet, the bathroom, the library and Sandra's parents' room, and he was like totally won over," Summer continued,

'_I bet' _Rory thought,

"Wow," the first girl commented, "Gilmore really mustn't of put out at all,"

"Ugh! She's so virginal and it's ridiculous, and even if she did offer it to Tristan he'd only do her for the sake of being her 'first', personally, if I was a guy, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole," Summer said,

"She's kinda pretty," another one pointed out,

"Maybe the night of Tristan's party she was bordering alright, but seriously, she braids her hair and wears her skirt longer than my grandmother," Summer voiced disgustedly, "She's all small-town and should just go back to her barn, she has no one here anyway,"

"What about her friends?"

"Come on, Paris, Maddie and Louise? They are almost as bad as her, everyone knows they only just cut it as Chilton Royalty, Paris because of her parents, Maddie because of her parties and Louise sleeps her way up the list," Rory gritted her teeth and was fisting her blazer, trying to control her temper.

The other girls laughed as Summer bagged Rory and her friends,

"They might as well wear post-its on their foreheads with, farm girl, psychopath, ditz and slut!" Summer laughed. That was it, Rory's cubicle door swung open and Rory innocently walked to the sink and began to wash her hands, her book bag was still in the cubicle,

"Talking about yourself again Summer?"

"How'd you figure?"

"Well the last three are pretty much self-explanatory, but the first one? Isn't your mom that gold digger from Alabama?"

"How'd you-?"

"My mom has a cousin up there, the whole town was happy to see your mom leave all those years ago, I heard they had a massive party,"

"You've been in there this whole time?" Summer glared, Rory nodded, "Oh, so you heard about me and Tristan? Listen, I'm sorry if you were together or something, he didn't say, I didn't ask," she said in an obviously fake tone,

"Cut the crap, we all know you wouldn't give a shit anyway, you want a reaction because you think I'd be pissed about that. Tristan and I aren't together and he's free to screw anyone he wants,"

"He'll only be screwing me,"

"Believe what you want, everyone else can see the reality,"

"You're pissed at me because you're jealous that_ I've _got him, and _you _don't" Summer said arrogantly,

"Gosh, no wonder you get low grades, I don't care what you do with Tristan, what I do care about is what you're saying about me and my friends. Everyone in this school knows you're a little on the mental side, you're one of the most stupidest people in the world when you have to think past boys, fashion and popularity and _you are _the biggest slut in the school,"

"No… I'm like a not stupid un-slutty person,"

"Okay you really messed up the whole not being stupid thing in that one sentence, and you do know that when people say 'have you seen the school slut?' the automatic reply is 'who? Summer?'"

"Ugh! You're mom's a slut!" Summer yelled, Rory's eyes immediately ignited in fury,

"You just made the biggest mistake, crossing that line," Rory growled as she stormed towards Summer, who ended up backed into a corner, Rory gripped Summer's shoulders, digging her nails into her skin, "I dare you to say that again," she whispered dangerously.

Summer looked at her fearfully before pushing Rory back,

"Don't touch what you can't afford!"

"Eew, haven't heard that since the fourth grade," Rory made a face, Summer just glared,

"Now, like leave the toilet before you get hurt _'Mary' _, you don't know who you're messing with,"

"Oh, but I think I do, and I don't just walk away like that, you know what, I'll give you a free hit," Rory sarcastically smiled and stood against the wall in front of Summer, "C'mon, hit me you whore!" Rory provoked.

Summer made a fist and took a swing, her arm was too far stretch and instead her hand collided hardly with the wall, she immediately retracted her hand and started clutching it, mumbling about the pain it caused her, her two cronies were immediately by her side.

Rory smirked,

"Jeez Sum, you really gotta practice your whole left hook, right hook tactics for next time," Rory made fun of her, pretending to punch air, Summer and her two friends couldn't think of a comeback and all opened and closed their mouth nearly simultaneously, Rory couldn't help but laugh,

"Stick your heads back in the bowl fishies," Rory grabbed her bag and opened the door, she took a look back at Summer, who was now washing her hand under cool water,

"See ya later, '_Princess'_" Summer was still unable to piece it all together, all she knew was that she hated being called_ that_ and she hated Rory.

Rory was still furious, her eyes blazing with emotion as she exited the bathroom and charged to her locker. Of course her locker refused to open after she spun in the combination, she hit the damn thing as hard as she could, and whaddya know? It easily swung open.

Rory observed the locker door and noticed she had dented it,

"Shit," she cursed,

"Mare, you're not supposed to whack it, just a loving tap will do the trick," Tristan smirked, leaning against the next locker,

"If I'm not supposed to whack my locker, then what am I supposed to whack?" she glared,

"Well… I suppose I could think of a certain activity, involving you whacking me in a kinky kind of way,"

"Dirty," Rory whispered, opening the locker door once again, blocking his face from her view and getting her books out, Tristan walked around and leaned on the locker around her other side,

"You are always leaning against something, can't you stand up by yourself? Are you broken?" Rory teased, "What would you do if you had no walls, no poles, no lockers…none of those things you are always leaning on?"

"I would lean on you," Tristan threw an arm over her shoulder,

"Is this where I'm supposed to sing? Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll hope you carry on, for it won't be long til I'm gonna need,"

"Somebody to lean on. Just call on me brother, when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on," Tristan joined in,

"Okay I can't remember anymore of the words," Rory laughed,

"Me neither,"

Rory's mood had lifted and she had almost forgotten her run-in with Summer earlier, thanks to Tristan.

"Ten minutes left of recess, I gotta go say hi to the girls, catch you later?"

"You know you will," Tristan smirked and stalked off.

Rory, Paris, Louise and Maddie were standing in a circle talking,

"So…Tristan and Summer got back together last night," Louise stated hesitantly,

"I heard," Rory frowned,

"I'm sorry," Maddie smiled sympathetically,

"Why?"

"Well weren't you and Tristan….like you know?"

"Oh no… I don't know what happened, we're friends…I think,"

"I heard Summer's pissed, warnings are being spread through the school, no one is quite sure who she's after," Paris announced, Rory laughed,

"She is such a drama queen, we had a run-in in the toilets and there may have been a little rrrreeeooow," Rory made cat claws with her hands,

"Details," Louise demanded, before Rory could continue, Mike, Austin, Derek and Tristan joined their group, _'later' _Rory mouthed to the girls who all nodded in response,

"Did we miss something?" Derek asked, wrapping an arm around Paris's waist, Rory smiled as she saw Paris's face brighten, all the girls shook their head, no,

"Okay, girls are odd," Austin commented, "Gilmore, nice to see you still socialising with us,"

"Isn't it just the most," Rory replied in a girly way, the conversation was once again brought to a halt as Summer and her cronies strutted over. Rory started singing _'don't worry, be happy' _in her head, keeping her hands fisted, trying to keep her cool.

Summer immediately lunged herself at Tristan, wrapping his arms around her, Tristan looked at Rory, Paris, Louise and Maddie and rolled his eyes, they giggled a little.

Summer glared at them, before turning and addressing Tristan,

"There's a notice on the bulletin board, Madame Ruel has family problems so the first PA block is now music, she wrote a note asking all her students to keep practicing and working on choreography of their peace, I know I'm not your partner, but I could still help you with late night practices," she purred,

coughSLUTcough

Everyone laughed as Rory fake coughed, Summer glared,

"You better watch your back Gilmore," she sneered, Rory rolled her eyes and turned to her friends,

"I think I'm gonna go home, I'll see you all tomorrow,"

"Yeah, keep running away Gilmore,"

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't you dare doubt it," Rory shrugged, "Oh, and Summer? Remember…" Rory started punching the air again, "Practice!" Rory made to leave then turned back to Tristan,

"And Tristan? Just a bit of advice, you might want to put your bitch on a leash, you should consider buying her a muzzle while you're at it," everyone who had watched the display stared as Rory casually walk out of Chilton. The gossip mills started spinning soon after. Tristan was left confused. The three girls made a silent pack to get their details tomorrow. The other three boys were quite amused. Summer and her cronies thought they had one.

Rory sped all the way back to her home in Stars Hollow, ignoring all road laws as she drove. Pulling up to her house she noted the familiar SUV in her driveway. Stepping out of her car, she spent a few moments staring at the SUV in wonder, _'no way, no fucking way!'._

Rory ran through her front door,

"Someone's home earlier than what they should be?" an accent commented.

Rory spun towards the living room where she found Finn, Collin, Logan and Stephanie all dressed in Chilton uniform,

"Gonna come greet your new favourite Chiltonites anytime soon Ace?"

Rory was unable to speak, her face was beginning to hurt from the big smile stuck on her face, she squealed in excitement before tackling Logan onto the couch in a big hug then squeezing the life out each of them.

* * *

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE**


	14. Take Her Down

**Disclaimer: Me no own Gilmore Girls nor references made...escluding thing i do actually make up**

**OMG 28 reviews for the last chap!!!! Thank you guys sooooo much i was so excited, the happiness went to my head and made me so dizzy and light headed...better than drugs (i havent reall tried drugs but i bet a million dollars this was better). Kinda scared to write this chap in case it let down alot of people...if it does i apologise profusely.**

**xox Nikki xox**

* * *

"_Gonna come greet your new favourite Chiltonites anytime soon Ace?"_

_Rory was unable to speak, her face was beginning to hurt from the big smile stuck on her face, she squealed in excitement before tackling Logan onto the couch in a big hug then squeezing the life out each of them._

"Oh my god! What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Would you like us to go away? We know where the door is," Logan turned around but Rory quickly grabbed his wrist,

"Don't you dare!"

"The school called me, Rory's left early, so she's probably on her way here now!" Lorelai bounded in the room all excited and bouncy, boxes of doughnuts under her arms,

"Hi mom,"

"Oh, Rory! You're already here! And oh look! Stephanie, Logan, Collin and Finnegan are all in our lovely abode, who would of thunk? I know I never thought that they would hop on a plane this morning, travelling all the way here to surprise you, moving schools and everything, I honestly had no idea,"

"Mom, you are a terrible liar, I can't believe you knew they were coming and didn't tell me!" Rory pouted, folded her arms and turned away from her mother,

"I'm sorry baby, please forgive your lying mother," Lorelai pleaded on her knees, Rory looked at her and shook her head, "I'll give you a doughnut?"

"Mommy I love you!" Rory squealed gave her mom a big hug,

"And now I finally have all my children under one roof, group hug!" everyone else joined in the hug.

"Okay so what are you guys doing here? How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

"You didn't think we would actually finish our senior year apart did you?" Steph asked, "We made a pact when we were six, and there ain't no way it's gonna break,"

"Even if you all have to move states?"

"Even if we have to move states," Steph nodded,

"We're staying in that house my dad bought here," Collin smiled,

"You're all living in Stars Hollow? Three houses down? And your parents are letting you stay in a house by yourselves? No adults?"

"Yep, our parents said it was fine as long as Lorelai kept an eye on us, but if we screw up at all we have to go back,"

"We don't get any maids either," Logan pouted,

"Awww, poor baby," Rory patted his shoulder, "But I haven't had one for the last year and a half and I'm doing fine,"

"Have you seen your room love?" Finn made a face,

"It's an organised mess!" Rory protested,

"Rory there's something I want to ask you," Lorelai approached a matter cautiously,

"Shoot,"

"Well the Dragonfly seems really promising with foreigners, so me and Sookie were thinking about opening another inn in France, and so I'm going to be travelling a lot, and I thought you might like to move in with this lot, so you weren't alone all the time," a look of fear overrode Rory's happy face,

"How long would you be gone?"

"Well probably weeks to months at a time," Lorelai sighed, "But I promise to be here for each of your birthday weeks, Christmas and all those other extremely fun holidays,"

"You won't even miss one?" Rory asked quietly,

"Not a single one babe,"

"Okay, this calls for another group hug!" Finn pulled everyone together.

"Oh and I bought you all something!" Lorelai ran off and was backing a matter of seconds before giving each of them a box with different coloured bows,

"Video phones!" Stephanie squealed,

"See? You won't even realise I'm gone," Lorelai smiled waving her own phone around like a mad woman.

A few hours later the six of them were packed into the lounge room, eating pizza while watching The Breakfast Club.

"I'm full and tired!" Lorelai announced, "There is no way you guys are staying in that house tonight, there are big piles of boxes and covered furniture that make scary shapes at night and I don't want you to get nightmares,"

"That would be quite tragic!" Finn exclaimed, "C'mon my fellow men, we shall go fetch some mattresses from our house!" All the boys left the girls alone in the lounge room.

The three girls put the empty boxes in the bin and leftovers in the fridge and went back to the lounge room,

"We should probably try moving the couches," Steph suggested weakly,

"Yeah, give the boys a hand,"

"If we worked together, we could probably have them all moved out of the way by the time they got back," Rory added.

All three of them stood together, staring blankly at the couches, they must have been staring for a while because in no time the boys were back, Logan and Collin each had a big mattress while Finn was directing them, he saw the lounge room still crowded with furniture, he smiled at the girls amused,

"Don't look at us like that Finny!" Rory pouted,

"Yeah we got all the food cleared out," Lorelai stuck her tongue out,

"And then we were gonna move the furniture,"

"With your mind powers?" Logan smirked,

"Yep, didn't really work though, oh well I'm off to bed, night kiddies, don't stay up too late school tomorrow," Lorelai trudged up the stairs,

"Have fun fixing everything, we're putting pyjamas on," Steph linked arms with Rory and they followed Lorelai's path.

When the two girls returned, the lounge room had been transformed, all furniture was pushed off to the side, the two mattresses put together in the middle and blankets and pillows were everywhere. The boys all looked ready for bed, the stood in a line, all wearing white wife beaters and boxers,

"Kodak moment!" Rory quickly grabbed her digital camera from the mantle and snapped a couple shots,

"Blinding light," groaned Finn as he collapsed on the bed, the others followed suit, Finn was in the middle, a girl on each side, Logan was on the outside next to Rory and Collin was next to Steph.

Collin got up and turned the light off and then rejoined Steph,

"This is so cool," Steph said,

"I know, it has been ages since we had a sleepover, barring drunken passing out," Rory added before Finn could open his mouth,

"Oh Ror! What happened to your super cute blonde toy?"

"Oh joy! Girlie gossip instead of sleep," Collin said sarcastically,

"Shut up," Rory snapped, "Anyway he is back together with his ex-girlfriend, slutty Summer,"

"Summer… do we know her?"

"Spring break bitch, I sauced her,"

"She goes to Chilton?" Logan laughed,

"Yes she does, won't tomorrow be exciting, she hasn't remembered me… and shut up Logan this is girl business," Logan poked Rory's ribs, "Ow! Anyway Steph, I found out today that they're together again after screwing in pretty much every room at a party, oh and me and her had a little argument this morning, and then she pissed me off at recess and that's why I got home so early,"

"I don't like Summer, where does she rank at Chilton?"

"She's near the top, probably makes queen while she's hooking up with Tristan," Rory sighed,

"What are we gonna do?" They both smiled,

"Take her down!" they yelled simultaneously before bursting into a fit of giggles, Logan and Collin groaned,

"Shut up!" Finn said in a girly voice, mocking the girl's conversation and they both whacked him,

"That bloody hurt!"

"Sorry Finny," they both again said together before kissing him on the cheek,

"Are you two done being girls yet?" grumbled Collin,

"Yes Collin, we are done being girls and are now manly men," Steph said in a gruff voice, Rory laughed,

"Ugh! I have sooooo missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too Ace," whispered Logan as he wrapped his arm around her waist, she snuggled into him, just like they used to do all the time. (AN: this is being done in a completely platonic way, they are just best friends!)

"Okay, sleep, we need to shine and be bright and merry and absolutely gorgeous tomorrow," Finn commanded and they all went into an easy sleep except for Rory who's mind kept on wandering back to Tristan, _'he's probably with Summer' _she thought bitterly before finally drifting off.

All of the teenagers were awoken by Stephanie's alarm at five in the morning,

"Make it stop," moaned Rory kicking Logan,

"You do it," he kicked her back,

"Wake up everyone!" yelled Steph cheerfully,

"Is she serious?" Rory asked,

"Steph, please come back, you were keeping me warm," Collin moped,

"Ror get up, we need to pretty ourselves up," Steph ignored Collin and grabbed Rory's arm and tried to pull her up,

"Logan help," Rory pleaded, Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down,

"I'm already pretty enough, the only thing I need is more sleep,"

"Huntzberger let go of her," Steph ordered,

"But she wants to sleep," Logan argued,

"Hey Logan, is that your black card in your wallet on the coffee table?" Steph asked slyly,

"Take her!" Logan cried letting go of Rory while she glared at him, Rory reluctantly got up and headed for the kitchen, but not before throwing a pillow at Logan's head,

"Is that the time?" Rory nearly screamed as her eyes drifted to the microwave clock, as she sipped at her coffee,

"Yep," Steph answered cheerfully, placing her empty OJ glass in the sink,

"Are you insane? I never get up before six!"

"No, but I need to look extra hot today…all those new hot toys to play with," she sighed dreamily, "I'm gonna go get changed, you should to, I need your to help curl my hair," Steph took off.

Four cups of coffee later, Rory declared herself finally awake, all the others went to their house to get ready for school.

Rory stared at her Chilton uniform, 'Eye of the Tiger' blaring in the background from her stereo,

"You know you want to," commented a voice from behind,

"Huh?"

"That song, c'mon, you once told me that song could make anyone to anything they wanted,"

"Well have you seen Rocky?" Rory shrugged, "But what do I want to do?" she asked him quietly,

"Judging by the way you're staring at your uniform, you want to be yourself?"

"I dunno…"

"C'mon Ace, it's been long enough, we all need _you,_"

"But it's Chilton,"

"And you've got all of us with you as well as those other friends you made at Chilton already,"

Rory smiled thankfully at Logan,

"Mom! It's your dream come true! You get to hem my Chilton skirt!" she yelled,

Logan gave Rory a tight hug,

"About time Ace," he kissed her head before Steph entered her room,

"Hair and make up! Chop chop!"

Lorelai came down the stairs and addressed the boys who were all ready, just waiting on their two girls before they left,

"Presenting, your very own Stephanie Vanderbilt and Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, Steph and Rory, blonde and brunette duo, the two women that keep you boys in line, the sexy, sassy, might-as-well-be-sisters-"

Lorelai was interrupted by all five teenagers coughing,

"Just trying to build up tension here," Lorelai pouted,

"Sorry," the two girls chorused walking down the stairs arm in arm, the boys whistled and clapped,

"Ladies?" Finn greeted them at the bottom of the stairs and offered each an arm which they took.

"Okay, everyone together, I need a photos of you first day together, and yes Rory I know you have been there for a year and half already but this might as well be your first day."

"Rule the school or be disowned!" Lorelai called out as she waved to them as the SUV pulled out of the driveway making them laugh.

They pulled up into the Chilton, music pumping loud, easily attracting the attention of their fellow socialites, all wondering who these new comers were. They piled out of the car used to the attention and easily ignoring the stares from everyone, Rory remained seated,

"I can't," she said simply, answering the questioning looks,

"What do you mean you can't?" Collin asked gently,

"Everyone but a select few know me as the innocent Gilmore girl, she's a quiet goody two shoes… and my skirt's too short,"

"It's the same length as mine," Steph said, "C'mon you are Lorelai Hayden, notorious party girl… you've been missing for a while, but you're back now and ready to kick ass, you have to show the people who have written you off that you are way better than them, and then there's Summer…"

"Take her down!" Rory joined Steph at the end

"I'm still scared, can we do paparazzi sunglasses?" Rory asked Steph hopefully,

"I've got two pairs in the glove box," Steph smiled.

The five entered the main doors together, the boys were recognised easily, at the party few noticed who they were since it was fairly dark inside, but today the sun was shining bright. Girls immediately started drooling over the new boys, whispering and giggling excitingly as the boys smirked and winked.

The two girls with the sunglasses however, remained a mystery to everyone, every male within Chilton walls would have been lying if he had said he didn't check the two out as they walked by. Their long legs, moving identically, their skirts short but not too short, their hair shining healthily, their skin appearing flawless and their lips freshly glossed.

Summer watched in awe as the group walked past with an air of confidence that not even she could match, (her 'air' was more on the delusional side).

Rory noticed Summer and whispered to the rest of the group who all nodded, the boys left to see the headmaster and get their's and Steph's time tables.

Rory and Steph headed in Summer's direction, Summer smirked, thinking the two wanted to befriend her, she stepped away from her small pack,

"Hi, you lot must be new, I'm Summer Lanly, and you are?" she asked with a fake smile,

"Stephanie Vanderbilt," Steph said in a snotty tone removing her sunglasses to reveal her piercing green eyes,

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you, there are a lot of people in this school you should really avoid hanging out with. Stick with me and your social status will stay intact, I can show you the ropes," said Summer hopefully,

"I don't think so," Rory snapped quickly,

"Ummm, I don't think I caught your name," Summer continued to play the sweet welcomer, Rory removed her sunglasses, causing Summer and the others watching the interaction with interest to gasp,

"You already know me Summer, but maybe a re-introduction is needed,"

Summer remained speechless,

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, called Rory to avoid confusion,"

"But….but…but…you…"

"Okay…we're just gonna leave you alone, to process all this new information…see you around princess."

Steph and Rory were laughing hysterically by the time they reached Rory's locker,

"Gilmore! You're being cool!" Louise said excitedly hugging her,

"Jeez thanks, I know I'm usually such a loser," Rory rolled her eyes,

"Shut up…but this is so cool," Louise turned her attention to Steph, "Hi I'm Louise, this is Madeline and that's Paris,"

"I'm Steph, and those are the limo boys," Steph pointed behind Louise, who quickly turned around then back,

"Oh, super cute," she commented, Maddie nodded eagerly,

"Eh, that novelty wears off when you grow up with them," all the boys pouted at Rory,

"Sorry, I mean they are all super dooper hot, I can totally hook you up," the boys now smiled proudly.

They formed a fairly large circle in the middles of the hall and the conversation easily flowed, Rory though was a bit distant and slightly distracted.

"Gilmore, looking good," Austin obviously checked her out, Mike and Derek also joined the group,

"Thought you were crawling back into you shell," Mike said,

"Change of heart…people, introduce yourselves."

A few minutes later Rory glanced at her watch nervously,

"Hey has anyone seen Tristan?" Rory spoke up, all the girls shared secret smiles,

"Uh no, something about a doctor's appointment, he's not coming until lunchtime," Derek answered,

"Oh," Rory said sadly,

"Okay girl talk! Girls follow, see you later boys," All the girls followed Steph into an empty classroom.

"You like Tristan," Steph sing-songed,

"He's with Summer," Rory sing-songed back,

"So what are we gonna do?" Madeline asked, Steph and Rory grinned at each other,

"Take her down!"

"Oh that was cute," Louise giggled,

"We've had that thing for years, anyway…"

"So heard about your fight with Summer yesterday, she tried to make herself out the winner but one of her followers ratted her out and you are now the hero of all teenage girls who have been burned by Summer," Paris reported,

"Sweet, ugh, I need to talk to Tristan, I want to at least make sure we're friends, I wasn't very nice to his girlfriend yesterday," Rory sighed,

"You mean his whore?" Paris joked,

"That's the one,"

"I'm so sick of her supposedly ruling the school," Madeline grumbled,

"So what are we gonna do?" Steph asked enthusiastically,

"Take her down!" the all yelled loudly, causing passers by to stick their head in the class room window, they all laughed,

"Right after I talk to Tristan," Rory added solemnly.

* * *

**AN: I really wanted to show the relationship between Rory, Steph and the limo boys, how easily they fit into eachothers lives and get along in this chapter etc...**

**So here's the deal... my cuzs are coming Monday and staying for i don't know how long...that means i won't be able to update for...i don't know how long...which gives me a whole day tomorrow to write one more chapter until...i dont know when...so if u review and ask nicely i would totally write a super dooper long chapter that will be good...and when have i said that the next one is going to be good and lied?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Man to Man

Rory had easily decided on waiting out front for Tristan at lunch, as soon as the bell went she scurried to the front of the school, swinging the door open, it collided with someone,

"Ow!"

"Sorry for banging you," she cringed as he rubbed his forehead,

"Jeez Mare, you know it's okay to want to bang me anytime you want, but I never picked you to be one to do it out the front of the school," he smirked slightly,

"I really need to learn to choose my words wisely around you," Rory rolled her eyes,

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm sure you could figure something out…now sorry to disappoint, but I'm not just here as the welcoming committee…I do believe it's about time you and I had a man to man chat,"

"But you're not a man,"

"That doesn't matter, I once went to a basketball game, don't men do that?" she asked somewhat cluelessly, he just laughed.

"Come for a ride?"

"But school?"

"Is almost over and I don't want to go in,"

"Why?"

"I've heard rumours about a party the other night and they're doing my head in,"

"Like?" she secretly hoped that everything she had heard in the bathroom were just rumours,

"Just a heap of crap," he sighed,

"Oh, you must have been one hell of a party animal that night," she tried to keep the topic flowing but he put an end to it,

"Wanna go for a drive or not?"

"When have I ever accepted a ride with you?"

"You haven't," he stated simply, "But you're going to now,"

"No I'm not!"

"Just come on," he grabbed her hand a dragged her along, she couldn't deny the splash of happiness the washed over her at the contact.

Sliding into the leather seat, her eyes drifted along the dashboard, she had to admit this car was awesome,

"Sweet ride," she winked playfully at him,

"I know," he shrugged cockily.

Moments of silence passed as they cruised along the highway, it should have been an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't. They were both lost in thought until Rory spotted a Taco Bell approaching, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder, he knew what she wanted and rolled his eyes as he pulled into the drive-through.

"So you wanted to talk?" Tristan wiped some sauce off his upper lip with his napkin as he chewed. They had pulled over into a deserted car park to eat their meal. Rory nodded in answer to his question, "You gonna start any time soon?"

"Maybe," she said nonchalantly, she just wasn't sure how to go about bringing up her questions without sounding like a complete idiot, "Okay…so I just thought that we should…you know catch up, chit chat, gasbag, converse, talk about stuff…or something,"

"Okay…"

"Okay! This is becoming really awkward, here I'll break the ice, I have drank multiple buckets of coffee, had a shower, managed to finish reading Pride and Prejudice for the twenty-seventh time, watched six movies and had all my best friends move to Chilton since we last talked, how about you?" he looked at her bewildered for a moment, his look turned into admiration,

"You can talk really fast,"

"I know, that's another thing genetic, now tell me what you've been up to," she was getting a little bit impatient, digging subtly for the scoop wasn't really her thing, she was supposed to be a hard core reporter, but then again this wasn't an article either,

"Well, I went to a party, I also managed to shower, I've eaten food, listened to music, completed one of our homework sheets…and that's about it, oh did you say all your friends moved to Chilton?"

"Yes…but, that's it?"

"You saw me yesterday, we didn't talk, you seemed pissed for some reason, I never quite registered anything you said either, you were a blur just zoomed past…but you're friends are here, so your story is probably better that mine,"

"Of course it is, that's why we have to go through you first,"

"Well, there isn't much to say," _'you and Summer are back together…that is something you could tell me!' _her mind was screaming,

"What happened at the party?"

"The usual, drinking leading to drunken embarrassment, music, pointless games, scandals here and there…oh and I got back together with Summer," he said casually but inside he was hoping, _'c'mon Mare, just tell me you want to be with me and she is out of here,' _

"Oh…how did that happen?" she masked her emotions, she wasn't some girl who pleaded a guy to ditch their girlfriend for her, she deserved better than to fall at some guys feet and have to beg them to take her instead,

"Well at the party, we were just dancing, then making out and well you know…one thing led to another and next thing you know we had decided to get back together," he was hoping to get a reaction from her, but her pride controlled any willing outbursts,

"Huh…that's pretty funny,"

"Why?"

"Last time you guys broke up, I found you moping and asked if you would think about getting back together and then you said…" she shrugged,

"No, no, no and no?"

"That about sums it up,"

"Things change,"

"Obviously, look at us," his heart leapt a little, thinking she was referring to their relationship from Australia to now so they could talk about what they were doing with each other,

"Us?" he prompted,

"Yeah, I mean, last year we hardly had any civilised conversations, barring the one where we were both depressed, and then, well now we're…" she drifted off a little trying to think of an appropriate way to word it. She couldn't say they had a relationship, **relationship**, because he had a girlfriend, _'despite everything that happened between us, I told him so much stuff…idiot' _she thought bitterly, there was only one word she could use, even though it didn't really settle well with either of them,

"…friends," she said, unable to hide the disappointment, but he didn't notice, he heard the word 'friends' and his heart dropped.

'_awkward silence…still awkward silence…say something DuGray!' _Tristan coaxed himself,

"Friends…great!"

"Yeah… so your story was boring, let's move on to mine, we'll leave the reason to why I was so upset for later but now… so anyway I went home early yesterday and whaddya know? There they all are…" Rory quickly leapt into the tale of her friends, their house, her mom travelling and her dropping the outcast act.

"School finished an hour ago, so I'm guessing I should take you home," Tristan announced, looking at his watch,

"Yep!" she jumped off the hood of his car, "You know… your car is really nice, like really, really awesome," Rory gushed, while batting her eyelashes at him,

"You want to drive my car?"

"I wouldn't pass up the chance if you offered," she hinted,

"Well you're driving then," he tossed her the keys and hopped into the passenger side while she slid into the drivers',

"Oh no…it's a stick," she squeaked,

"You can't drive a manual?"

"No…I can, just not very well and not since my drivers test,"

"I'm sure you'll do fine…I mean, you know how to do it right? You're not gonna total my car?"

"I'm pretty sure I can avoid totalling," she took a deep breath and turned the ignition on.

She was doing pretty well up until the point where they reached a big, busy round about,

"Uh oh… I don't think I can move the stick thing fast enough for this,"

"Don't worry about it Mare, just wait until you're ready to go, he lightly patted her leg,"

The car behind her started beeping annoyingly, just as Rory made her way around,

"Fruitcaking road rager," Rory mumbled as she drove down another road, the car still behind them, accelerating and breaking just before letting the cars connect, still beeping his horn.

Tristan removed his seat belt and wound down the window as the car sidled up next to theirs,

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Tristan yelled at the driver,

"You could of made it pass the round about like three times before you and your bitch went!" yelled the driver,

"Shut the fuck up, she'll go when she's comfortable to go!"

"If you're gonna take that long, move into the fucking left lane!"

"You can't go right from the left lane dickhead!" Rory yelled, still concentrating on the road,

"Whatever, you guys should just get off the fucking road! Bloody dumb shits!"

"Oh that's it, pull over; I'm kicking your ass!" Tristan yelled,

"Tristan!" Rory snapped, he ignored her, still glaring at the other guy, the guy sped up,

"Pussy," Tristan mumbled, the guy suddenly pulled over,

"Rory pull over," Tristan said eerily calm,

"No,"

"Rory, just pull over," he growled, she sighed and pulled over,

"Fine, but you're staying in the car," she quickly opened the door and stepped out, Tristan mad a move to the handle but the look Rory gave him made him stop in his tracks.

The other guy was already out and leaning against the side of his car, he smirked as he watched Rory march up to him,

"What's the matter? The guy too pussy? Gotta send his bitch out here?"

Tristan got out the car but didn't move towards the scene, but if anything would happen…he was ready,

"I was the driver; your argument is with me,"

"I'm not having a punch on with a girl," he shook his head firmly,

"Just state your argument," she said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes,

"Fine, I think you need to learn to drive, if you can't then what the fuck are you doing on the road?" he said mockingly,

"I'm sorry, I promise to never drive again," she sarcastically replied with a sweet smile,

"Good," he nodded unsurely, she turned to leave, "Stupid, dumb bitch," she heard him mumble,

"You have got to be kidding me, you're insulting my intelligence?"

"Eh… what if I am?" he shrugged, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him forcefully against the car,

"I have a 4.0 GPA, am top of my class at the most prestigious school in Connecticut, I have a bunch of Academic Excellence awards in my room…trust me I'm smart. You obviously aren't though, since I haven't had coffee for hours and when I don't get my coffee I get a tad angry, and when I'm a tad angry, I'm not a very friendly person. But since I'm only a tad angry because I understand that your stupidity is probably out of you control right now, I am going to give you ten seconds to get in your car and drive away before I let blondie kick your ass," her eyes were blazing with anger, the guy was stupid enough to not take her seriously, instead, her rolled his eyes and grabbed both her shoulders firmly with his hands to push her away,

"Don't touch me," she sneered, he laughed at her amused, he continued laughing until she snatched one of his hands and held it in a vice grip before sinking her teeth into him, Tristan started laughing as the guy struggled to get his hand back,

"Forgot to warn you she bites!" he called out, Rory let go of the man and glared at Tristan who looked innocently at the sky,

"One..." she started he countdown, "Two…" the guy quickly scrambled into his car and skidded off before she reached seven. She smiled proudly and skipped back to Tristan.

"Now that I saved you from having to kick that guy's ass, you have to get me heaps of Luke's coffee!" she smiled happily as they drove into Stars Hollow.

Rory and Tristan were sitting in the town gazebo…

"Why were you upset the other day?"

"I had a run-in with Summer that morning…not very pleasant, I know she's your girlfriend and all but I can't help but not like her,"

"Oh," how else was a guy in this situation supposed to answer to that,

"I hate sounding really mean, but none of the other girls like her or her friends either, everyone hates the way she acts like she's better than everyone else and puts others down. So me and the girls are going to take her down…somewhat…nothing personal…it's for nearly the entire student body,"

Tristan was about to reply when his phone went off, Rory peered at the caller ID…Summer, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey…umm, I can't, I'm actually kind of busy…no I'm not with her…I can't…yes….no…fine I'll see you soon babe," Tristan hung up with a frown,

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah…sorry, we'll talk soon yeah?"

"Oh course," she smiled, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hopped in his car.

Rory turned around and was about to head home,

"Rory! Rory! I see you with boy! You be bad influence on Lane! Lucky I send her to Korea! I see way boy get so and so with you!"

"But Mrs. Kim," Rory started innocently, her bambi eyes in action, "he was an evil boy, he touched his lips to my cheek without my permission, the spawn of Satan I tell you," Rory said passionately, Mrs. Kim patted her shoulder as an attempt of comfort,

"Poor girl, you probably too young to hear this but I think you need to, your mother obviously hasn't," Mrs. Kim frowned in disapproval, "but that is not your fault. Next time boy touch you like that, you hit hard in area between leg, that where his weapon hide, then you run!" Mrs. Kim nodded,

"Thankyou Mrs. Kim, I wouldn't know what to do if it happened again otherwise,"

"Be good girl," Mrs. Kim toddled back to her antique shop.

* * *

**Sorry of this sucks, i just got my computer back, and its way past my bed time so i'm tired...i couldn't be bothered proof reading...i just had to update once...even if it's just a filler and im gonna update again within the next few days...promise!**


	16. All at The Same Time

**AN: okay so my computer really hates me, i thought it was being good but then it keeps on freezing...i no kidding type like five words and it freezes and i have to restart it...so i really wanted to put something up so i saved after every two words and kept having to restart my whole computer every two seconds..but i think i got an okay thing written up. I'm sorry if my story seems kind of stuck right now, but the screwed up computer thing is making me so frustrated...i'll try to get the story moving along more in the next chapter...thankyou...luv you all...and sorry if i suck**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't help but lose into the temptation of eating him up with her eyes, it honestly wasn't her fault though, it was the teacher's, he was the one who insisted that having the class arranged in one big circle would make for _'the ideal learning experience, complete with freedom of speech'_ Rory mocked her teacher's words sarcastically in her head.

Rory was awoken from her little 'daydream fantasy' as Paris roughly nudged her side,

"Why aren't you taking notes? You should be taking notes!" Paris whispered dangerously, Rory turned to meet her suspicious eyes,

"I'm sick of taking a million notes of the same crap, over and over again. Sue me if you must Paris, but I am quite sure I understand the working of mitosis, meiosis, cytokinesis and all that jazz backwards, forwards, upside down and right side up. The only thing that has me baffled in this class is why this subject should have enough freedom of speech that we need to be situated in this damn circle! Isn't science supposed to be logic? He writes notes, we copy, and that's it." Rory snapped,

Paris's face softened as Rory ranted,

"Oh, I get it, you can't help but stare at DuGray and that's preventing you from taking notes, I understand…I mean he's right in front of you. If that was Derek, I'd probably have the same problem and it doesn't help that skanky Summer is next to him…her hand resting on his thigh…oh, and it moves up further, that slut!"

Paris's volume had increased throughout her own little rant, but she didn't realise that or the fact that Rory's knuckles were terribly whitened from the way she was gripping her desk,

"…Oh my god, I think she's actually going at the zipper, look at her face…look at his smirk!" Paris continued,

"Paris," Rory warned, not bothering to whisper,

"Ms. Gellar, Ms. Gilmore, is there a problem?"

"No sir, everything is just peachy," they replied with feign innocence simultaneously, their heads shaking identically, causing the class to burst into a chorus of laughter, the two girls then turned to glare at each other, before sticking their tongues out at the same time. Rory couldn't help but start laughing,

"I have been spending way too much time with Gilmore!" Paris exclaimed burying her face in her hands.

What felt like a lifetime of classes passed before lunchtime finally came, and when a girl's gotta go, a girl's gotta go and when a girl goes, her friends gotta go too and as hungry as they are…they gotta go first.

Rory, Steph, Paris, Maddie and Louise all power walked in their own little group towards the bathrooms,

"Um, girls, cafeteria's that way," Mike pointed out to them, just as he exited the gym with Austin,

"We're not stupid, but the little girl's room is also calling our name, and right now her voice is much louder than Mr. Cafeteria," Steph spoke at one hundred miles per hour,

"And it's just so coincidental that all your bladders are in sync at this very moment," Mike said sarcastically,

"Shut up!" they all snapped together, walking around the two blocking their path,

"They're also PMSing in sync," Austin joked, but the girls just ignored him, bursting through the bathroom doors and each grabbing a cubicle.

A few moments of silence later,

"Okay, I can't do this while I feel like everyone's listening," Louise whined,

"Me neither," sighed Steph,

"Someone go out there and turn a tap on or something," Paris ordered,

Rory stepped out and turned a tap on while Maddie turned on the hand dryer, fourteen seconds later a collective sigh of relief passed through the bathroom,

"Okay…awkward," Louise commented as they all stepped out of their stalls.

Summer and her followers entered while a make-up check was in process, Rory rolled her eyes and went to make her way out, her friends following, only to be stopped at the door when Summer's arm popped out,

"Lorelai Hayden, just the slut I was looking for,"

"And what can I do for you today princess?" Rory quirked an eyebrow,

"Cut the crap, were you with Tristan after school yesterday?"

"What if I was?"

"Did you cut last two periods with him as well?"

"Are you going to arrest me anytime soon? Should I call for an attorney?"

"Just answer the damn questions,"

"Yes I was, we were two friends catching up and then he drove me home,"

"And by catching up you mean…"

"Talking Summer, unlike you I don't sleep with other girl's boyfriends,"

"What about-"

"He wasn't your boyfriend, the guy _you _slept with however, was my boyfriend at the time,"

"Burn slut," Louise smirked. Summer's followers glared,

"I don't know what you think you can do here Hayden, you might have been all high and mighty where you came from, but now you're on my turf, I rule this school," Summer smiled an obviously fake smile,

"For now, but do you honestly think you can hold that title? You only got it because people are intimidated by you, I'm not intimidated by you,"

"The boys aren't intimidated by me,"

"Oh yeah, but that's just because you fucked them all, I almost forgot…anyway enjoy your title while you still have it…I'd love to stay and chat but I need food, laters."

"Where are the limo boys?" Rory asked Tristan, Mike, Austin and Derek, who all just shrugged, stuffing their faces with food,

"Rory love, we love you oh so very dearly," the aussie accent drawled from behind her,

"What do you boys want?"

"It's not much really, just a little thing," Collin placed four coffees in front of her,

"A small get together to celebrate our new home… a welcoming party if you wish," Logan put an arm around her shoulder, Rory stuck her hand out and Logan gave her a flyer, her eyes glided over it quickly,

"How many do you have?"

"Five hundred," coughed Collin,

"Well give me a handful and start handing the rest out boys,"

"You're gonna let us have a party?" Finn asked hopefully,

"Yes, it's been a while since I've been to a good one, mom's going to London this week, we have a house, money for supplies, the only thing you boys need to do is promise you're gonna help clean the next day,"

"It'll be spotless Ace," Logan kissed her forehead, and the boys went to business, handing out flyers.

Summer and her followers joined the table just as the limo boys left, Chelsey, Tara and Chantelle took empty seatd while Summer perched herself on Tristan's lap.

Rory handed everyone at the table a flier, including Summer who read the paper then looked at Rory suspiciously,

"You're my friends girlfriend, we hang out in roughly the same clique, you're to be expected, don't feel special,"

"A party's a party," Summer shrugged and then pulled Tristan's head into a passionate kiss, they must have been at it for a while because by the time they pulled apart, most of the group, including Rory and the other girls had left.

(The rest of the week is oh so very boring…let's skip to three hours into the party!)

"Everyone is happy and having fun, it might be alcoholically induced, but I am so sober it's not even funny…actually it's quite tragic,"

"That it is," a deep voice joined in her conversation with herself, two arms wrapped around her waist, his hot breath scorching her neck, the smell of alcohol on his breath made her tense…'_hose under the influence of alcohol tend not to act normal'_ Rory pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to face,

"So where's Summer?"

"She left about an hour ago, said this place was just not her style, so her and her friends are going to some club in Hartford,"

"Why didn't you go with?"

"Because it's yoursandyourfwends party," he slurred a bit in the middle,

"Awwww, how nice of you to stay for us and get drunk," Rory said sarcastically, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the kitchen,

"Anyfing for you Mary, anyfing for you,"

"Why do I always get you when you're drunk?"

"Luck. Besides I'm only slightly intoxicated," he exaggerated with his arms, "I'll just drive home now," he grabbed his keys out of his pocket only to have Rory snatch them away from him,

"There is absolutely no way you are driving tonight, you can crash on the couch in my room,"

"Mary, you are a legend, a great friend!" his eyes nodded off a bit before springing open as his head tilted forward,

"And you are going to bed before you pass out in my kitchen."

She got him a pillow and blanket, removed his shoes and tucked him in. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand,

"Thankyou," he whispered, she smiled warmly at him, "Stay for a while, we can talk,"

Rory took a seat on a cushion nest to the couch, facing him,

"And what kind of conversation are we going to have here tonight?" she laughed lightly,

"The one where I finally tell you how I feel,"

Her lightly amused expression hardened,

"And how is that?"

"That you are the only girl for me," he said proudly,

"What about Summer?"

"I don't even like Summer that much, she's stupid,"

"Then why date her?"

"Try to get a reaction out of you,"

"That's stupid, why not just tell me how you feel?"

"Because I am a very manly man, and men don't do all the soppy feeling sharing stuff, the girl should do that and then the man should say 'me too' then they should all live happily ever after,"

"Well that's stupid and you're an idiot," she pouted,

"An idiot in love," he sighed dramatically and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She pulled away in tears,

"You have a girlfriend, and even while I was in the slut phase, I wasn't that much of a slut,"

"We can sort it all out tomorrow,"

"What's the point, you won't even remember this in the morning," Rory got up and left the room.

Rory woke up the next morning, expecting to see Tristan still asleep on her couch but he was gone.

* * *

**Please review so that i feel like the whole restarting the computer every two minute thingwas worth taking up my whole weekend!**

**REVIEW**


	17. Big Mistake

* * *

"Everyone wake up and get cleaning now!" Rory screeched as she bounded down stairs and darted directly to the coffee maker.

Collin was the first down, and dropped by just in time to spot Rory sculling down coffee shots,

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, why wouldn't I be, is there a reason that I should be?" Rory snapped, her voice slightly raised,

"Damn, you sound like Paris, I don't even know Paris that well,"

"Well, Paris is pretty self explanatory...hey! I sound like Paris?"

"Just a tad, are you sure you're peachy?" he asked concerned, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Yep…just, let's get this place cleaned up okay?"

He gave her one more worried look before walking off,

"Hey Collin! My throat hurts!"

"Well coffee's hot…try ice cubes," Collin's voice floated down the stairs.

"Hey Ace, we're out of garbage bags,"

"Grow a fucking brain, you've got legs, use them, walk to Doose's and buy some more!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop there," he pulled her back as she tried to quickly brush past him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, not looking him in the eye,

"Bullshit, tell me what's wrong," he demanded pulling her close to him,

"I…just feel like…an idiot sometimes,"

"And who do I need to bash for making you feel like an idiot? Because you are the smartest person I know,"

"No one,"

"I think I know who you're talking about though, but don't worry, I won't touch him if you don't want me to,"

"Good," she said giving him a small hug,

"You know I'll always be here for you right?"

FLASHBACK

"_**You know I'll always be here for ya Ace?"**_

"_**I'm not stupid Logan, I know you're always here for me, I'm your best buddy, plus you practically live here these days so… you're always here,"**_

_**He made a face at her and she laughed at him.**_

**5 months later**

_**Ring. Ring.**_

_**Logan took his cell out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID 'Ace'**_

"_**Hey Ace,"**_

"_**Logan, can you come over?"**_

"_**Maybe tomorrow,"**_

"_**I mean like right now," Rory was close to tears but Logan missed the desperation in her voice,**_

"_**Listen Ace..." his eyes drifted over the blonde in the seat beside him, "I'm kind of busy right now…I'll try calling you tomorrow,"**_

"_**But Logan--"**_

"_**Bye Ace."**_

_**Rory glared at the phone before throwing her coffee mug angrily at the wall, watching the glass shatter and the liquid stain the carpet before dialing another number.**_

"Yeah…you said that before…and then…and then Jay said it and he died and he's not here for me anymore," she started sobbing,

"Hey, I know I was an idiot and I'm sure Jay's still watching out for you," he rubbed her back soothingly,

"I know, thanks Logan,"

"Wanna go for a walk…let the rest of these stooges finish the cleaning," Logan offered his hand.

They walked in a comfortable silence around the gazebo,

"You know, everyone thought I replaced Jay with you? It's not true though,"

"Of course it's not true, I'm irreplaceable," Logan cocked his head arrogantly," He just took over the best friend position, since I failed miserably at it," he put his head down in shame,

"That's not true either, even through all our shit I still considered you my best friend,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know that time when all that shit happened to me at my house and mom was away…and well, I broke?"

"Kinda hard to forget things like that,"

"And everyone thought Jay was the first person I called?" he nodded in recognition so she continued, "Well he wasn't,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah I called you, and you were busy on some date and I tried asking you to come over, but you just blew me off,"

"Fuck, now I feel like a serious jackass,"

"So you should." The look on his face made her heart melt and she gave him a big hug, "So do it again and I'll kill you," she joked kissing his cheek,

"If I do it again I'll kill myself," he declared sincerely.

"Oh shit, I gotta bolt, I'm already late and Paris is gonna kill me," Rory exclaimed looking at her watch, she gave a Logan a quick hug and left.

"Gilmore! You're late!"

"By exactly fourteen minutes, nineteen seconds, do you mind girls?" Rory asked Paris and Maddie who were on Paris's bed, Maddie looked up from painting Louise's nails and gave a quick 'nope' and Louise continued chewing her gum and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "See Paris? They don't care,"

"Well I do, I aim for organization which includes punctuality while completing all assignments,"

"We're not working on an oral presentation about the discovery and uses of penicillin Paris, we're just preparing for a senior class battle of the bands, we only need to perform something to pass, it doesn't have to be perfect,"

"It does if we're going to win,"

"We don't need to win,"

"Yes we do!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I bag bass and backing vocals, my singing teacher says I don't have a leading voice," Louise called dibs,

"Well I've got drums since that's all I know how to do," Paris shrugged,

"You know how to play the drums?" Rory quirked an eyebrow,

"My therapist thought it would be a good way for me to release frustrations,"

"Sexual? Because there are other things you can do for that," Louise smirked,

"No…just normal…frustrations, stress, anger, worry, not being able to do certain things…"

"So sexual frustrations," Madeline concluded,

"Can we just shut up and get on with it?" Rory glared,

"Oooooh, bitchy tone, who bit you in the ass?"

"The male species,"

"Tristan," the other three girls nodded,

"So can Steph be in our group? If she's with the boys she's guaranteed to fail, plus she can play guitar so she's useful,"

"That's cool, but what can you play?" Paris tried to speed up the meeting,

"Ummm…the tambourine….you just shake that around a bit right?"

"You're our lead singer," Paris stated,

"Definitely, I heard you sing in the bathroom once, you have a beautiful voice," Maddie clapped gleefully, "And I've got keyboard, years of piano lessons teach you something, and we can use the studio at my house that my dad has for when he brings his work home,"

"Can we dress slutty?" Louise asked,

"Nope, I heard Summer's group is trying Pussycat Dolls, real Pussycat Dolls have that special class, but Summer…"

"We'd look better slutty than her and her friends," Louise argued,

"True, but we're not gonna sink as low as to out-slut them…that's just sad," Rory replied,

"What are we gonna be then? Stupid teeny boppers?" Louise pouted,

"That's not a bad idea," Maddie said thoughtfully,

"Awwww, we could do pig tails and have mock cheerleader outfits," Rory started brainstorming,

"Can we at least be innocently slutty?"

"Fine, you and your little slut obsession can go through…if it's innocent,"

"Okay, we've planned enough for the day and don't think you're off the hook Gilmore, what's up with Tristan now?"

"Nothing!" Rory exclaimed as her phone went off, she looked at the ID, sighed and threw it on an empty bean bag. Louise pounced and smirked when she saw who it was,

"Good afternoon, Rory's Raunchy Hotline, she's currently with a regular right now, I'm her assistant Louise, are there any raunchy messages you'd like me to pass on?"

"…"

"Oi Rory! Tristan says he needs your sexy body to sex him up,"

"Oh go fuck Summer," Rory grumbles only loud enough that's it doesn't travel through the phone,

"Well she's out of order today, take a rain check?" Louise said into the phone,

"…"

"Sorry, you can't talk to her, like I said, she's out of order," Rory nods eagerly,

"But since you know she's here I might as well give it to her," Rory starts shaking her head viciously, "Because if I don't it would seem an awful lot like she was avoiding you, and she wouldn't do that without a reason and then I would have to interrogate you and her to get the right story out…but since she's not avoiding you I'll just hand the phone over," Rory glared at Louise who was looking innocently at the ceiling as she snatched the phone,

"…"

"No, I'm not avoiding you,"

"…"

"Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"…"

"That's what I thought!" she violently flung the phone at the wall and received three worried glances,

"I'm a snappy bitch, I hate Summer, and I don't like Tristan very much right now, and we have school tomorrow and I'm not going to be a very nice person and you three have my back!"

**(School the next day…)**

"This sucks ass," Louise grumbled, looking towards the centre of the cafeteria where their usual table was. At the table sat Logan, Collin, Finn, Tristan, Mike, Austin and Derek along with Summer, who was once again all over Tristan, and her best friends.

"Those are _our _seats, someone do something!" Paris whined,

"You're right, c'mon Steph," Rory grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her up. The two girls caught the limo boys' attention and ushered them over. Louise, Maddie and Paris craned their necks trying to see what was going on.

Collin, Logan and Finn went to the girls table and picked up each of their lunch trays,

"This way loves," Finn winked, the boys moved a nearby table over, connecting it with the other one.

Rory, Steph, Paris, Maddie and Louise took their new seats at the table with smug smirks, happy with the glares they were receiving from Summer's group.

Summer's friend, Anna, was perched quite comfortably on Derek's lap, oblivious to his quite obvious repulsion and Paris's deathly glare.

"Move! Or I'll bite you!"

Anna moved her gaze up to find the raging blonde staring her down…she quickly scattered, knowing for a fact that Paris was dead serious. When his lap was finally vacant, Derek pulled Paris down to her rightful spot, wrapped his arms around her waist and entwined their hands, placing a soft kiss on her cheek at the same time,

"Awww," cooed Maddie and Louise.

Steph noticed a look on Rory's face, a look that was very rarely seen,

"Rory…" Steph warned,

"Listen," Rory nodded towards the other end of the table, where Summer was situated,

"…If Lorelai Gilmore was my mother, I'd totally commit suicide or something, like live with a paper bag over my head…" Summer blabbed to her friends who giggled at everything she said,

"…She's stupid too, everyone knew Chris was fucking his secretary behind her back…their daughters not much better, I'm sure she's fucking everyone in this school behind closed doors…"

"Rory, be careful," Steph growled,

"I don't give a flying fuck what happens, I'm sick of her shit," Rory sprung up and marched around the table.

Rory quickly fisted Summer's hair and yanked it up so she was forced into a standing position at the same level as Rory,

" Are you seriously that brainless, that you go saying shit about my family right in front of me?"

Summer maintained her silent glare,

"And then you have the audacity to call me a slut, everyone knows you're the biggest one around, hell, you even slept with Edward Neaglebert so that he would do your science project,"

"Oh, don't deny the fact that you're one too," Summer sneered,

"I admit I _was _one, but that was a long time ago, and I didn't toy with guys feelings to better my grades,"

"Well, in the end _I _got the guy, and you got left with nothing, just like your mom," Summer raised a challenging eyebrow with a matching smirk,

"Fuck the chit chat," Rory tackled her into the chairs, Summer obviously hadn't expected that, her eyes were wide and her mouth left gaping at Rory's furious face. Summer slapped Rory and laughed as Rory gasper…big mistake.

Rory made a fist and cracked her in the cheek, she hesitated a little, not wanting to shed blood but hurt her enough to make it bruise. Both girls stood up and attempted to stare the other down, Summer took a swing at Rory, but Rory dodged it and instead, Summer's fist connected with Tristan's right eye,

"Thought I told you to practice that,"

After a mix of slapping and hair pulling, a strong force easily pulled Rory off Summer, who was immediately fawned over by her friends.

"Let me go Tristan!" snarled Rory,

"Not until you calm down," he said, keeping a firm grim on her arms behind her back,

"Alright I'm calm," she sighed, he felt her body discontinue her struggle and relax so he let go…big mistake.

Rory decked him on his left eye,

"Oooo two black eyes, from a couple of girls, someone's not as manly as he thinks he is."

Rory gave her 'girls' a look to follow and then flew out of the cafeteria.

"You punched her!" Maddie squealed excitedly as they all gathered in the girl's bathroom,

"Oh yeah," Rory smiled as she hopped onto the bench next to the sink,

"We didn't get to help take her down," moped Louise,

"Trust me we're not done yet,"

"Really?"

"Jeez, we sound really bitchy,"

"Summer's been bitchy for years, we're like…karma," Paris nodded,

"So… are any of you guys cheerleaders?" Steph asked,

"We tried out," Maddie said for her and Louise, "But Summer hates us and wouldn't let us on the squad, it's all about her and her pack of hyenas,"

"Well, next Friday, we're gonna kill their cheer… stay at my house over the weekend…I better go, more than likely Charleston will be looking for me, laters."

**(Late that night)**

"Mary got suspended," Lorelai mocked her daughter pointing through the video phone,

"Mommy, you're being mean,"

"I'm sorry, you're right," Lorelai changed her facial expression to a more puppy dog look, "This is me being sympathetic,"

"That's a very good sympathetic…pleading look, it's very…"

"I'm with Greenpeace, please save the whales?"

"I was gonna say it was more of a 'I'm trying to be sympathetic but I've got a super dooper sour lolly in my mouth that is making me look…all twisty'"

"I suppose that could work,"

"I miss you mom,"

"I miss you too, but I'm just a phone call away…so if you need any help with your mock-cheer thing, I'm good with rhyming words, look…book, cat…rat, bum…rum…silver…well don't use the word silver—"

"I love you mom,"

"I love you too babe,"

"Good night,"

"Sleep tight"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" the said together before hanging up the phone.

**Review! Suggestions welcome!**


	18. Sucky Friend

**AN: Just had to thank my cousin Jessica…or Jessimacah as I like to call her, because we wrote this chap together…in a very cousinly manner.**

**Im seriously sorry for my lack of updates…and then a pretty short one, I blame work and school lol…I don't know what's up I've just been really tired lately.**

**And I wanted to see if anyone was interested in betaing my stories, I don't mind betaing for other people but going over my own stuff is…crap lol…any volunteers send me a msg.**

**xox**

Most of the week flew by like a blur, between classes and homework, the girls had been planning and practicing for both, their battle of the bands act and their revenge on Summer.

"I can't do this," Paris groaned,

"You've been practicing all week, and you don't have anything_ that_ complicated to do," reasoned Louise,

"But cheerleading is for people with bouncy hair and they're like peppy and happy and cheery and they're pretty and say like, like fifty times in a ten word sentence and have girly names like Amber,"

"Paris, you're hair is kind of bouncy, you're pretty and your name is Paris…Paris Hilton? I'm sure she was a cheer leader-besides we're not really cheering," Rory said,

"Maybe she was home schooled?"

"Who cares, you can do this!"

"I can?"

"You can?"

"Okay, what are we waiting for, lets go," The other girls rolled their eyes at Paris's antics.

The girls were all wearing black trackies and each had a different colored sports crop top except for Paris who was…different.

The word had quickly spread that there was a chance of something going down that day on the oval during football/cheerleader practice so most of the school were in the stands. Summer, being the arrogant person she is figured people were just there to watch them practice.

"Five, six, seven, eight, up, down, twirl, keep those toes pointed…oh for fucks sake, stay in time!" Summers voice rang out,

"Would you listen to her?" said Paris, obviously irritated,

"Kind of hard not to," giggled Steph,

"Lets go," Louise grabbed the two closest hands and dragged them forward the other girls following,

"Five, six, seven, eight, up, down, twirl, keep those toes pointed…oh for fucks sake, shut up!" Rory's voice quickly gained the squad's attention,

"This is a _private _practice," Summer smirked,

"To _other _schools, it's not like we're the competition,"

"You couldn't be considered competition if you tried,"

The girls immediately formed a traditional 'V', Paris stood off to the side in her big jumper,

"_Oh, Oh, Summer! Summer! She's a bummer! Bummer_

_And look at her three little cronies,_

_They're the walking definition of phonies,_

_Walking around like she's the queen,_

_News flash, its no longer her scene,_

_Gotta feel sorry for our legendary squad,_

_Stuck with a captain who treats 'em like dogs!"_

(Rory, Steph, Maddie and Louise sang this while doing a few moves in perfect sync)

"_Damn Summer is soooo annoying,"_

(Louise rolled her eyes dramatically placing her hands on her hips)

"_Tried conversation with her?"_

(Maddie tilted her head to the side)

"_It's so fucking boring!"_

(Steph cried out exasperatedly)

"_Well how is she with the guys?"_

(Paris asked loudly from the sidelines, the girls replied together again)

"_Well I suppose she tries, but it's always…_

_Hi I'm Summer an easy lay,_

_Check out my chest! Chest!_

_These are my fake breasts!"_

(They exaggerated with their hands then paused in a sudductive pose)

"_I'm here all day, boys come play,_

_Wink! Wink!"_

(They then jumped up and walked around Summer and her three followers to face the rest of the school cheer squad who looked worried)

"_Don't get us wrong, we love your cheer spirit,_

_It's these guys over here that kind of kill it,"_

(They pointed back to Summer)

"_Okay okay! I think its time to break it down now,"_

(Paris entered the center of the crowd in her big jumper, sunglasses and a beanie with a cordless mike)

"_YO yo yo, what's up Chilton, _

_heard we have a little skank problem,_

_shall we call the exterminators or just rap it out?"_

The crowd of students started chanting 'rap', a beat started playing through the school speakers,

"_Thank our office buddies for this sweet ass tune,_

_alright Summer…_

_Just look at her hair,_

_Sorry, didn't mean to give you a scare,_

_It's just so last season,_

_Check out that glare,_

_She's actually suing her sidekicks for fashion treason,"_

"_Aaaaayyy ooooh," the other girls chorused,_

"_You'd think that with all the air in her head,_

_there wouldn't be any room left in the bed,_

_But a bang bang! Squeak squeak!_

_She gonna fuck you through all of the week!_

_But boy be careful, you don't know where she been,_

_Once you know what she's got you won't be so keen"_

"_Aaaaayyy ooooh,"_

"_I asked her how her day was,_

_she replied it rained,_

_Talkin' to someone who just don't understand,_

_Is such a damn pain,_

_Let's face it, this queen's falling,_

_I what ya'll demand"_

"_Aaaaayyy ooooh,"_

"Okay, if I have to stop," Paris laughed dropping the mic on the ground, their fellow students were cheering and a bunch of guys were quick to have their own go a 'rapping'.

"That was fabulous loves, but check out this mango pie I got," Finn came running to them but in his excitement tripped over on his way, the pie was flung out of his grip and spattered onto Collin's face,

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean it I swear," to Finn's and everyone else's astonishment, Collin just laughed it off,

"Don't worry about it, let's blow his joint and I'll buy everyone lunch," Collin said merrily, everyone but Finn followed him,

"Finn! You coming?" Maddie called back to the still-in-shock-wide-eyed-Australian,

"Yep, just let me get my thong back on!" he replied causing everyone to give him weird looks, "I'm _sorry, _bloody Americans, I _meant _flip-flops."

"Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tristan said, his facial expression blank,

"Sure," she nodded for everyone to continue and looked expectantly to Tristan,

"Listen Rory, I don't know what you thought you were doing today but it wasn't right,"

"Maybe it wasn't the right way to go about it, but how many people has she treated like shit and humiliated?"

"But you know she's my…_girlfriend" _they both unwillingly cringed as the label escaped his lips, "And… I care about her, and we're friends…on rocky terms… but still friends right?"

"I suppose you could say that," Rory sighed, avoiding his eyes,

"And friends usually stick together and respect each other including their partners," Rory felt her anger bubbling inside,

"And friends also stick up for each other right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Tristan I know you're trying to sound like the good guy trying to keep peace and stuff but what did you do when you now _girlfriend _bagged the shit out of me, my family and our other friends, did you say anything to her then?"

"Well….I…"

"No, you didn't! You sat there and heard a lot of crap come out of her mouth and then you just sat there," he looked down in shame, "I friends are supposed to be what you say…then you suck as a friend,"

Rory turned around and quickly fled, not wanting Tristan to see her tears.


	19. No Boys Allowed

**Thanks to Rayc Petite for betaing this story since I'm too lazy to do it myself.**

**Okay this sucks, I am so lost, I know what I want to do with this story but I can't write it...I think I'm broken!!!**

* * *

"Enough with the bad mood, Gilmore it's contagious," Louise sulked.

"I can't help my mood, Louise," she snapped, her eyes never leaving the couple mauling each other at the end of the hallway. "I'm pathetic," she sighed, "I know I should just get over it, if there even really was an _it, _it's obvious he is...but no, I'm here wallowing over the theoretical _it"_

"And wallow, you shall no more."

"Of course not," she replied, sarcastically,

"Actually, I have to agree with Louise there. I'm making you sign a U-G-L-Y contract," Steph grinned, mischievously,

"A what contract?" Maddie asked while Rory's expression became more depressing,

"An Unbreakable-Girls-Life-Yielding contract, if you fail to comply with the contract, your life will be yielded or surrendered to 'Worst-Fashion-Devil' and never, ever again will you be stylin.'"

"The 'Worst Fashion Devil'?" Paris asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hey! We made this up when we were like eight, and it hasn't failed us yet," Steph defended,

"It's true, whether or not the 'Worst Fashion Devil' is real or not, neither of us have ever broken a contract and as you can see, we're still stylin' to this very day," Rory struck a pose.

"Okay, so I wrote this one up last night, totally prepared for your low mood, we _all _just need to sign."

_I competently understand the consequences of breaking a U-G-L-Y contract and will do all in my power to avoid failure of following this agreement__ which will be enforced powerfully over the next twenty-four hours._

_I hereby solemnly swear to do my best to abide by these rules (or kind of rules), _

_My motto is 'Bitches rule, dogs drool__' I know my gal pals are always there for me and no boy can ever replace them._

_I will not allow any member of the male__ species to dominate my mind._

_Today__ I will skip school._

_Today__ I will accompany the rest who sign this contract on a 'Girls Day Out' where I understand my mind will be cleansed__ thanks to pampering and retail therapy._

_I will be optimistic._

_I will not make ANY contact with a male for the ENTIRE day._

_I will trust my girls to pick out a new hairstyle for me and will allow it to get done that way__ even if I believe it will look like crap._

_Tonigh__t I will go to Club Bubble with my girls, __our new styles__ and wil__l especially keep in mind rule number six__ as I enjoy my night._

_I will also agree to any rules added during the next twenty-four hours that have been added by a unanimous vote._

"Are you seriously serious?" Rory asked, frowning as she finished. She was the last to view the contract the others had already dated and signed.

"Nah, I'm jokingly joking," Steph said, sarcastically with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "Just sign the damn thing, Gilmore."

Rory sighed and reluctantly signed her name to the bottom.

"Okay it's 9:03 AM, so until this exact time tomorrow, we will be controlled by the contract," Paris announced, formally.

"Try this on!" Steph chucked a dress into Rory's cubicle.

"I could totally go to a disco," Rory came out laughing,

"Okay...too many sequins, sorry, try this one on."

"But it's orange."

"So?"

"Orange looks wrong on me. Remember when I had to dress up as a pumpkin in pre-school?"

"Ew, try the same one in red then."

"Ugh, this sucks, how come you guys can find the perfect outfits in less than forty minutes, while I've been trying dresses on for the last hour and a half?"

"Because, we're optimistic."

"And I suppose I'm pessimistic?"

"Yes."

Rory looked at herself in the mirror. The red dress was perfect, she wasn't. That thought made her grimace. She glared at her reflection before sighing and taking the dress off.

"I'll buy it," she smiled at the girls.

"Without giving us a peep show?" Louise pouted.

"That's for later tonight, baby," Rory winked back, playfully.

"Ew, you aren't allowed to flirt with guys for one day and you two get that desperate that you have to hit on each other?" Paris made a face,

"Jeez, we dig threesomes if you're jealous Par," Louise offered.

"Maybe later," Paris replied with no emotion at all.

"I knew she wanted to do us." Rory nudged Louise and blew Paris a kiss.

"Let's just pay for the dress and blow this joint," Paris rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh!" Maddie exclaimed.

"What?"

"The cashier's a guy!"

"There wasn't one when we came in," Steph whined.

"Don't worry about it, we can still do it," Louise marched confidently to the counter with the dress.

"Hey how's it going? Did you want to buy this?" the guy asked, but Louise acted like she didn't hear him. The others soon joined her at the register.

"Wasn't there a girl serving before?" Louise asked Steph, casually,

"Yeah, brown curls, green eyes, and killer Jimmy Choos," Steph caught on quickly.

"She's in the back on break, now, did you want to buy anything?" The guy sounded a tad annoyed.

"Well where is she? Service sucks around here, does a girl have to jump on the counter and dance naked before someone comes and cashes off her purchases?" Rory said, looking at Maddie.

"I've been trying to serve you girls for the last ten minutes." The cashier was becoming impatient they just ignored him.

"Maybe she just had to use the bathroom, hey pretty lady with the hot shoes; we want to pay for a dress, yoo-hoo!" Maddies ignored him and called to the room behind the counter.

"Hey Jen, I give up, there's a bunch of girls here who refuse to be served. I think they're just interested in trying to pick you up. Cover for ten, because I need a smoke." The girls burst into laughter as the guy left the store.

"Uh, can I help you girls?" the lady, Jen, asked.

"Listen, we're really sorry but we're kind of not allowed to talk to any males at all today."

"Boy troubles?"

"They control our lives," Rory nodded, meekly.

"Boys suck ass and I totally understand. That comes to a One-hundred-seventy dollars, girls," Rory handed over her black card.

"Well good luck with the boys."

Jen smiled, "Good luck with your co-worker." The girls waved as they left.

"See? Absolutely no need for guys. We can make it through today just fine," Step smiled.

"Plus, that was so funny," Maddie giggled.

"That was easy, but we are so going to die at the club tonight," Louise moaned.

At the club

"Reow!"

"Louise, the 'no guys rule' includes no perving on guys," Paris pointed out.

"I wasn't perving on a guy, did you see that chick in the black mini and white halter, reow!"

"She is pretty smoking. You know with that new hairstyle of yours, I bet you could totally pick her up."

"Hey ladies, I noticed that you seemed to be without male company tonight, so my mates and I figured we'd invite you to join us."

"Hey babe, why are you sitting so far away?" Louise scooted closer to Rory and intertwined their hands.

"Thought it was about time you made the first move," Rory said, nuzzling Louise's neck.

"You girls are too hot to stick to just females, we could make it a group thing?" the guy smirked.

"You know I've only got eyes for you," Louise said, huskily, before pulling Rory into a kiss. Paris looked on disgusted. The guy, seeing that girls were too involved in each other, he turned to face Maddie and Steph, causing Steph to immediately rest her hand on Maddie's thigh, rubbing it gently.

"Wow, that wax has left you silky smooth," Steph complimented.

"Thanks, the lady that did them had really great hands."

"I bet you mine are better."

"Wanna test them out on the dance floor?" The two made their way to the dance floor holding hands. Rory and Louise had by now broke from their heated kiss and were rather breathless.

"Let's dance," Rory gave Louise a quick peck. They got up and turned to Paris who took one glance at the guy. He had seated himself too close to Paris for comfort.

"Wanna join us?" Louise reached out to grab Paris' hand.

"Only if we can have a threesome in the toilets, you know how I love being in really tight spots with you two."

"Oh my gosh, do you have jet packs in your ass, or do you just really wanna do us?" Louise laughed.

"Hey you guys, this blows, my parents aren't home, so why don't we head back to my house to make margaritas and pump up the music?" Steph offered.

"We have school tomorrow!" Paris and Rory exclaimed together.

"Set your alarm," Steph rolled her eyes and they all left.

Steph's house the next morning

"Turn that fucking thing off before I shoot it!" Paris grumbled.

"It's time to get up girlies,"

"Mom?" Steph frowned, confused. "What are you doing home?"

"Me and your dad got into a fight," she sighed.

"Ugh, now my head hurts even more."

Steph's mom smiled weakly, "We'll talk later, I noticed you girls had a big night."

"What gave us away, Lynn?" Rory asked, groggily.

"Rory!" she exclaimed as she pounced on Rory, giving her a tight squeeze, "I haven't seen you in ages, dear. It was the cocktail glasses in the kitchen and the passed out girls in my living room that clued me in," she smiled, warmly.

"I knew we should have passed out in the bathroom." Louise was now awake.

"Hi, I'm Lynn."

"We're Louise, Maddie, and Paris," she pointed to each.

"Sorry for getting drunk in your house, I swear, I'm just a sucker for peer-pressure," Paris said, quickly.

"It's okay, I know my girls wouldn't get smashed for no reason. Although I would be a little upset if I found you were all in here with a bunch of boys, naked, on my living room floor."

"I promise to always use a bed," Maddie said seriously before giggling.

"My head!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm such a wonderful person. There are breakfast tacos, a box of aspirin, and bottles of water in the kitchen. You girls have about an hour before you need to leave for school, get to it." Lynn waved and went up stairs.

"Your mom seems cool," Louise commented.

"Yeah she is," Steph smiled, "At least while _she's_ around."

"Our mom's used to be best friends, we don't know what happened. They just stopped talking," Rory shrugged, sadly.

"I have seventeen missed calls and eight texts from an unmentionable."

"Awwwww, you can talk to unmentionables in exactly forty-seven minutes, speaking of which, we should hurry!"

Chilton

"Morning ladies," Logan greeted them and was ignored as they just stood there.

"So why weren't you at school?" Austin asked.

"Loves, are you planning on talking to us?" Finn tilted his head in wonder.

"Let's do the Macarena," Maddie suggested and they did.

"Are they high?" Mike asked.

"Can't tell what's going on behind those glasses," Colin answered.

"Okay, my head can only take so much," Rory groaned.

"They're hung over!" Finn exclaimed. "Hahahahaha, I figured something out before the genius could!"

"Awwww, does my baby have a headache?" Derek placed his hand on Paris hips. She shivered at his touch but moved away quickly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Paris just looked up at the clock.

"Oh, count down!" Steph squealed.

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero...morning boys!"

"You girls are freaks, and you know that right?" Austin called after them as they made their way to class except for Paris who pulled Derek into a locker for a proper greetin...reow!

At the end of the day Rory found a note in her bag,

_Hey Mare,_

_Madame called me, she wants you start learning dance now, and I have tutor you...so yeah, just call me whenever._

_T_

Rory frowned, '_could of just told me himself, but no writes a stupid note so I have to call him, jackass,' _she thought.

(Rory's house)

"Mom?" Rory called, the house was too quiet except for the light sniffling, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"We got a letter today,"

"Saying," she prodded,

"Your dad wants us to move back, if not both of us then just you."

"Today's letters just suck!"

* * *

**Plz review!**

**And help me...tell me what you wanna see because well...like i said before i'm lost and broken... :-(**


End file.
